Son of a Denarian
by wizmage
Summary: Dumbledore chooses Peter Harry's twin as the boy who lived. Harry is neglected and forgotten until his real mother comes for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lily Potter was one of the happiest women in the world. She had just found out she was pregnant with twin baby boys. She thought one baby would have made her happy but two babies made her feel as if she could take on the world. She stepped out of the hospital on to a cobblestone street and looked around at the wizarding shops. She truly loved being a witch, but she would never forget about her muggle heritage. She skipped happily down the street towards the house where she lived with her husband James. She hurried in to the house and called, "James?"

A voice came from the floor above. "Coming Lils," a few moments' later footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase and a tall man with messy black hair came in to the room. "What is it Lils," he said. Lily smiled at him.

"I'm pregnant," she said excitedly. "We are having twins. James eyes widened and then his face split in to a huge grin.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly. Lily nodded. James gave a whoop and picked Lily up spinning her around the kitchen. Lily laughed and kissed his cheek.

"When are you due?" James asked. Lily reached in to her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"According to this," she said slowly. "I am due towards the end of July." James smile looked as if it may split his face.

"That is great," he said. "We still have sometime to get everything ready."

"Ready for what?" a new voice asked just before a beautiful blond haired woman with bright blue eyes walked in to the room. In one slender hand she carried a small box.

Becky," Lily cried happily before pulling the woman in to a hug. The woman called Becky laughed and hugged Lily back.

"What is the big news?" she asked. Lily pulled back from the hug and smiled at the taller woman.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Becky smiled at her.

"That's great Lily," she said. Although, Lily noticed her smile was rather forced. It was common knowledge that Becky was unable to have kids, something that the young woman had wanted greatly. Looking for a change of subject Lily looked at the box clutched in the woman's hand.

"Hey Becky," Lily said. "What is in the box?" Becky snapped out of her misery and looked at the box.

"That is a good question," she said softly, and then she turned to James. "James I need to talk to Lily alone. It is about the DOM." The DOM referred to a department in the ministry of magic called The Department of Mysteries. They researched strange artifacts and events that were not known to the general public. Lily and Becky had been exceptional students at Hogwarts and had been able to get in to the department right after graduation. The ministry of Magic governed the magical people and ensured that they were not revealed to the nonmagical population commonly called muggles.

James looked at Lily and Becky and shrugged. "Okay Becky," he said before leaving the room. Lily gave Becky a quizzical look.

"What's this about Becky," she said slowly. In answer Becky opened the box.

"Look," she said softly. Lily lent over and looked in to the box. Inside the box was a small tarnished silver coin with a woman's profile on it.

"It is a coin," Lily said confused. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is a coin," she said exasperatedly. She pulled out her wand and gave it a few complicated waves. A pulse of scarlet light came from the coin. Lily gasped.

"It has dark magic around it?" she asked. Becky shook her head.

"We don't know. Some of the top unspeakables have examined it. They have detected some sort of energy around it, but no one can figure out what it is." Lily frowned slightly.

"Why isn't it in lockdown?" she asked. This time it was Becky who frowned.

"They have tried to put it in lockdown, some how it keeps getting out."

Lily looked at her friend skeptically. "So you're saying that the coin contains an intelligent entity?" Becky nodded silently. Lily sighed deeply.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Becky dropped in to a chair.

Just keep an eye on it," she replied. "Try and keep it in one place." Lily looked down at the little silver coin.

"Would it be okay to touch?" Becky shrugged very slightly.

"There does not seem to be any thing harmful about it. The others at the department aren't too worried about it. It is just a curiosity that they want to solve." Lily nodded and slowly picked up the coin. A pulse of magic went through her arm. She winced slightly. Becky was instantly on her feet.

"Lily?" She asked concerned. "Are you alright?" Lily nodded quickly.

"I am fine," she said. "I think the coin just shocked me or something." While she spoke she could feel something stretching as it awoke. A soft voice spoke in the depths of her mind.

"Lily," She shuddered from the sound of that voice. It was sultry and seductive. It possessed an authority in that one word that Lily had never heard before. She quickly walked over to a drawer and taking a ribbon she tied one tightly around the coin and then looped the other end around her neck. She felt better as the coin dropped in to her shirt. It rested between her Brest the silver feeling icy against her warm skin. Becky looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she asked. Lily shook herself.

"Yes," she replied. She searched for a change in subject.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Becky did not like this turn of events, but she decided to drop the subject for now.

"Sure," she replied hesitantly. The rest of the evening passed with out incident. Lily eventually returned to her cheerful self and James, Lily, and Becky spent an enjoyable evening celebrating Lily's pregnancy by laughing and joking.

That night Lily lay down to sleep. James had not asked about the strange coin around her neck and she was grateful. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She couldn't get the sound of the voice out of her mind. She hoped she wasn't going mad. Finally at about two in the morning she drifted in to an uneasy sleep.

No sooner had she fallen asleep she found herself in a replica of her sitting room. She looked around at the comfortable fluffy chairs with there soft blue covers and high backs.

"Why did I dream of this?" she asked allowed. She circled the room before turning towards the doorway.

"Please do not leave yet," a soft voice came from behind her. Lily spun around to face the intruder. A beautiful woman stood near the sofa. She had long reddish gold hair and icy blue eyes. Her slender form was dressed in a long flowing white robe. She wore knee high black boots with silver buckles. She smiled at Lily and gestured for her to sit down with one slim hand.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"My name is eisheth. I am a denarian." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What is a denarian?" Eisheth smiled showing slightly pointed teeth.

"You know," the woman replied. Lily started to say she didn't understand but then she began to think. Her eyes suddenly widened. "It can't be," she whispered.

"I assure you it is," the woman replied smiling again. Lily shook her head vigorously as if the woman standing in front of her was a bad dream.

"There are only thirty coins," she said desperately. "Eisheth was not one of the angels trapped in the coins." Eisheth smiled at her.

"You are very perceptive. However, your information is faulty. There are actually thirty three denarians. They do not represent Judice's betrayal but something a little different. However, not even the other denarians believe in the other three anymore. They believe them to be merely a legend." Lily sat shocked in to silence.

"What do you want?" she asked softly. "I know how your kind operates. You attach yourself to a human host and then you eventually take over the host body as your vessel." Eisheth shook her head.

"I will not deny that that is what my denarian brothers and sisters do, but that is not my goal." Lily snorted in disbelief.

"What is your goal then?" Eisheth sighed deeply and dropped in to a chair.

"My goal is to prove that I can be good." Lily stared at her.

"You fell from grace," she said incredulously. "You had a chance to be good."

"No I did not," Eisheth replied. I was created just after the fall. I was formed from the divine energy like all other angels, but I was created one of the fallen." Lily shook her head and let out a harsh laugh.

"Are you telling me that God created one of the fallen?" Eisheth shook her head.

"No I am not," she replied. His enemy created me just after the fall. The three of us that have been forgotten are stronger than any other denarian. We are even more powerful than Anduriel the leader of the thirty fallen." They sat silently for a few moments.

"If that is true, what do you want with me?" Lily asked curiously.

Eisheth gave a hesitant smile. "I want to help you." I want to be able to be there to guide you if you need it. Something is going to happen and I want to be there to protect you when it does."

"What do you mean something will happen?" Lily asked softly. Eisheth shook her head.

"I can not answer those questions, but please trust me I would not lie to you. I merely wish to assist you."

Lily hesitated for a moment. She had to consider all the options. This creature said it wanted to help her, but could it be trusted? It was a fallen angel and those were notorious for lying to achieve there own ends. With some reservations she slowly nodded.

"Alright," she said calmly. "I will let you help me as long as you remember that I am in control alright?" Eisheth nodded emphatically.

"It will be as you say," she said softly. Lily nodded.

"How do I get out of here?" Lily asked. Eisheth actually smiled.

"Just walk through the light," she gestured at a circle of light that had appeared in the entrance to the sitting room. Lily hesitantly stepped through the light and drifted down in to a restful sleep.

While Lily slept Eisheth used her angelic powers to examine the babies that grew in her womb.

"Interesting," she said softly. "One is a true mage and not a wand wielder. He will be very great." With out knowing why she allowed some of her essence to flow in to the child. The tiny embryo glowed with a scarlet light for a moment before the light faded. Eisheth smiled widely.

"Perfect," she murmured quietly.

A/n I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in so long. This semester has been rough, but I am out of school for the summer and I should be able to update regularly again. This is a new idea that just popped in to my head. Let me know what you think. I hope to update Elven Sorcerer and Timeless betrayal soon. This chapter was edited on September 14, 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next nine months flew buy for Lily. Planning for the baby was demanding but exciting. Eisheth was surprisingly a great help in choosing the right furniture for the nursery. Lily had asked her if she had ever had children to which she had just laughed sadly and replied that she had never been blessed with that privilege. Over the passed months Lily had noticed a dramatic change in her best friend. As Lily's due date grew closer Lily noticed that Becky seemed to become more and more withdrawn. Lily had asked her what the matter was but Becky would just smile and say that nothing was wrong that she was right as rain. Lily vowed that the next time she got a chance to sit down and talk to Becky she would. It never occurred to her to ask Eisheth about what was troubling her best friend.

Eisheth had lived a very long life. She had been created almost at the beginning of time. Now she was inside another mortal host trying to do some good. She desperately wanted to be good. She could not understand why her maker would betray the almighty. It seemed like an exercise in futility not to mention very foolish. So she sat and watched as her host prepared to give birth to the twins growing inside her. It was very peculiar to be inside a pregnant woman. She doubted that any of her kind had ever been in this situation. As she sat in the depths of Lily's mind she found herself watching the embryo she had given her essence. She was fascinated watching it grow. She watched with wrapped attention as its tiny organs began to form, as it grew and began to take on a human shape. She felt such an attachment to this little thing and she had no idea why. When ever she thought of the baby she felt tears welling up in Lily's eyes and an indefinable emotion would swell inside her. She vowed that no matter what she would protect this child even at the cost of her own life. She wondered vaguely why she felt so strongly for this child. She was sure that none of her kind had ever felt this way. However, she did not dwell on that particular subject often. She mainly focused her attention on helping Lily pick out clothes and furniture for the babies. She found the work to be highly enjoyable and found her self Ewing and awing right along with Lily. As the time approached for Lily to give birth Eisheth grew more and more excited. Something that did bother her was Lily's friend Becky. She had taken a look at her mind and discovered jealousy and sadness lurking in her heart. Becky had always wanted children but for some reason she was not able to carry a child to term. Eisheth felt pity for the young woman, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. She decided to watch the woman and see how things developed. She would try and help if she could.

Becky Stewart was miserable. She sat and watched from afar as her best friend Lily Potter prepared to give birth to children. She knew she should be happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew it wasn't Lily's fault that she couldn't have children, but an irrational part of her mind blamed Lily for having children while she could not. To make matters more complicated she had noticed that Lily had been acting very strange for the past couple months. Sometimes Lily would talk to herself and at others it was as if she were listening to a voice only she could hear. Becky didn't like it. It was almost as if Lily had developed an imaginary friend. When ever Becky considered this idea she couldn't help but laugh. The idea that intelligent Lily Potter would have an imaginary friend was laughable; and yet, it was the only explanation that Becky could come up with that made sense. She decided that she would watch Lily very closely and if it continued she would talk to her about it. She just hoped she would not wait too long.

James Potter was excited about the twin's birth. He had waited impatiently for the nine months to pass so his children could be born. Over that time he had noticed some strange behavior from his wife. His friends may say he was unobservant, but this was far from the truth. He saw things he just did not comment unless he felt it was necessary, and the way Lily had been acting was worrisome to say the least. He had noticed she had developed the habit of talking to herself. At times it seemed as if she was carrying on a conversation. He was beginning to be slightly worried. One day he decided to bring the subject up.

"Lily," he said to catch her attention. She looked up from the evening addition of the wizarding newspaper The Daily Profit.

"Yes James?" she asked smiling at him. James scratched his head self-consciously.

"I have noticed you are acting kind of strange," he said hesitantly. Lily gave him a confused look.

"Strange how?" she asked. James looked very uncomfortable.

"Well," he said slowly. "You have been talking to yourself," he said in a rush. "It is like you are carrying on one side of a conversation. You have never done that before and I am worried about you."

Lily looked at him for a few moments. She quickly reached in to her mind and called Eisheth.

"What should I do?" she asked frantically. Eisheth responded calmly.

"We could modify his memory," she suggested.

"No," Lily snapped. "I thought you were trying to be good?" Eisheth sent a soothing calm through Lily.

"If you do not want to modify his memory the only thing to do is make an excuse."

"What kind of excuse?" she asked. Eisheth whispered something to her. There entire conversation had taken place with in a second. Lily looked at James calmly.

"I have just been under a lot of stress. She said quietly. I just do not want Voldemort to hurt our children." James expression relaxed and he smiled at her.

"Lily," he said gently. "We will not let anything hurt our children I promise." Lily sighed inwardly. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Impulsively she reached over and hugged James. James hugged her back feeling his worries dissipate with the contact. Everything was alright.

July thirty first dawned sunny and bright. Lily Potter woke to a terrible pain in her stomach and lower region. She looked down and saw the bed was wet between her legs and the wetness was spreading.

"Eisheth?" she asked in a small voice. "Did my water just break?" She heard a snort in her mind.

"No Lily," Eisheth said sarcastically. "Your water hasn't broken yet you're just letting off excess." Lily let out a grown waking James.

"Lily?" he asked concerned. "What is wrong?" Lily let out a shaky breath.

"I think my water just broke," she said her voice filled with pain. Eisheth was laughing merrily. It occurred to her that she was possibly insane for finding the whole situation funny, but at the moment she did not care.

"Brilliant deduction Lily," she said between giggles. Lily felt her upper lip curl in a sneer.

"Shut up," She sent in to her mind.

Meanwhile James was frantically getting dressed. After he had his robes on he grabbed Lily in his arms and carried her out of the room.

At Saint Mungo's, the wizarding hospital the healers quickly carried Lily in to the delivery room. After some diagnostic spells the healers confirmed she was fully dilated.

Eisheth sat in Lily's mind looking at the two babies. Lily's pain was faint and barely noticed. She could feel Lily's excitement mixing with her own. She looked at the baby that contained some of her essence. His emerald green eyes were filled with intelligence. She could swear he was looking at her, but how could that be. She was a spirit, an incorporeal shade.

"Okay Lily," said a healer. "We need you to push. Lily gave a scream as she began to push. The pain was excruciating. It felt as if she were being ripped apart down there. She looked over at James who was standing next to her watching nervously.

"Get out," she screamed. "You did this to me you bastard. "You are never touching me again do you hear me?" The healer that was watching Lily looked at James sympathetically.

"You should go," she said quietly.

"Uh, right," James said quickly and hurried from the room.

When James reached the hallway he ran in to his best friend Sirius Black. "James," he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily's giving birth," James replied. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked extremely uncomfortable. "I sort of needed to have something taken care of," he said slowly. James raised an eyebrow.

Like what," he asked curiously. Sirius actually turned a brilliant shad of red.

"Ihad theclap," Sirius said quickly. James looked at him before beginning to giggle.

"You caught the clap?" he asked. Sirius shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Shut up," he said sulkily. "I needed to relieve some stress and the hooker seemed like a good idea at the time." James shook himself.

"We can talk about that later," he said suddenly. "I think Lily would like it if Becky were here." Sirius nodded vigorously happy to leave the embarrassing subject behind.

"Right," Sirius replied turning business-like. "Do you have those two-way mirrors?" James quickly looked in his pocket and found a mirror in an ornate silver frame. He sighed in relief. He raised the mirror to his face.

"Becky Stewart," he called. A second later Becky's face appeared in the mirror.

"Yes James?" she asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Lily is in labor," James said hurriedly. Becky nearly dropped the mirror.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said excitedly. The mirror suddenly went blank. James put the mirror back in his pocket and turned back to Sirius.

"She's coming," he said. Sirius nodded all traces of his earlier embarrassment gone.

"Lily will be fine James," he said quietly. "She's tough and she will be out of here in no time."

Fifteen minutes later Becky hurried in to the waiting room. "How is she," she said frantically. James shook his head and raised a placating hand.

"We don't know anything yet," he said. "Lily told me to get out five minutes in to the labor." Becky laid a hand on James Shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She was just in pain." James gave Becky a smile and patted her hand.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

In the delivery room Lily was swearing she would never let James touch her again when she heard the healer's voice.

"Lily," the healer said gently. "You need to push one last time. Lily obeyed and pushed as hard as she could. She felt the children being taken from her and she smiled in happiness and relief.

Eisheth gave an inward sigh as she looked out through Lily's eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the healers cleaning off the tiny babies. She could feel the child she had given her essence too. Its power was a warm presence in her mind.

"There both boys," the healer said. Lily felt the tears rolling down her face.

"Can I hold them," she asked. The healer nodded smiling widely.

Of course," As Lily took her children in her arms James, Sirius, and Becky walked in.

"They're boys," Lily said as she looked at her children for the first time.

The oldest baby had untidy black hair and hazel eyes and was an exact likeness of James. He was currently balling his eyes out. She hugged him close and rocked him trying to soothe him.

The other baby was a beautiful child. He had black hair with red and gold streaks through it. He was not as plump as his brother. Instead he had a slight slender build. His eyes were the strangest color. They were a bright emerald green, but the irises were scarlet. Looking at his eyes Lily shivered. There was something special about her youngest son. She could feel it. James took her oldest son from her and looked down at him.

"They are beautiful," he said quietly. Becky and Sirius nodded in the background.

"Have you thought of names," Becky asked. James and Lily shared a look.

While they thought James handed his tiny clone back to Lily and took the youngest. When he looked at the baby he shivered. He was a cute baby, but his eyes were creepy.

"What about Peter Sirius Potter?" Lily said pointing to the child in her arms.

What about this one," James asked gesturing to the baby he held.

"Harold Remus Potter," Becky suggested. James and Lily looked at each other before nodding.

"Perfect," Lily said with James nodding.

Eisheth looked at the youngest baby. A strange feeling was growing inside her. A ghostly tear trickled down her cheek. As she looked at the baby she could only ask one question.

"What have I done?"

A/n does anyone you have a paring you want? The story has just begun. I am open to suggestions. This chapter was edited on September 14, 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Albus Dumbledore was worried. What he had just heard could change the entire war. He wondered if the woman could possibly be acting. After all, it was common knowledge that she was low on money. He shook his head. The performance was too well done to be false, but if it was true than the end of the war depended on a child that had been born at the end of July, but that could be anyone. Albus decided to look through the records of wizard births and see if he could find the children born at the end of July.

Lord Voldemort was one of the darkest wizards of all time. He sat on a black mahogany throne and stared in to space. He had been born Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother had died at birth and his father hadn't wanted him. He had grown up in an orphanage. The people at the orphanage had made sure the children were loved and happy. They had tried to the best of there ability to care for all the children equally but it was a difficult task.

Tom had watched all there attempts with poorly veiled contempt. What was love to him? It was a useless and weak emotion. He had decided when he was five that he would not fall prey to this weakness. He would never love. Love was something he couldn't afford. It wasn't worth loving someone just to die because of that love.

Finding out he was a wizard was a shock. He had known he was special. He had noticed that he could hurt those who annoyed him. Hanging a Childs rabbit from the ceiling had amused him for weeks. Torturing those brats in the cave had made him so excited. However, even though he enjoyed the pain of others he had not yet figured out a way to conquer death. At that time he had not known much about his abilities. All he had to go on were fairytales and muggle story books and these were not the most enlightening material. This was the state of affairs when Albus Dumbledore had entered his life.

His initial reaction to the old man had been fear. Over time he had realized that Dumbledore was only human and nothing to fear. In deed he eventually began to loathe the old man. He had informed him of his ability to speak to snakes and the old bastard had just treated him like a normal student. He should have been respected. All of the other professors respected him. They loved him, but not Dumbledore. The old man had simply given him the grades he earned and no more and no less.

It was not until he was sixteen that he had learned of the existence of Horkruxes. After tricking the potions master of the time, Professor Slughorn he had learned all he needed to know about horcruxes. A horcrux was a container for a piece of a person's soul. This piece could only be separated from the soul by murder and a complicated spell. After discussing it with the professor he had found several books on the subject. Finding out he was the heir of Slytherin had been a great surprise. Slytherrin's library had been a great help in learning about horcruxes. The books warned that splitting the soul too many times could result in mental instability, but what was that too him. He was the heir of Slytherrin one of the Hogwarts founders. Surely he would have the mental strength to resist any negative side effects.

In his sixth year he had discovered the chamber of secrets. It was then that he had begun the creation of his horcruxes. His first horkrux had been made with the murder of a muggleborn second year named Myrtle. The death of the girl had been so exhilarating. It did not hurt that he new that her death would help achieve something great. Myrtles death was the first step on the road to immortality.

After leaving Hogwarts Tom spent several years in Egypt. In those years he had learned several dark rituals to strengthen his own magic. These rituals involved the deaths of several witches and wizards, but they were becoming part of something greater than they could imagine so they should be grateful. It was during this time that he had first heard of Hepsibar smith, the current owner of Hufflepuff's cup. A goblet owned by another of the Hogwarts founders, which was rumored to have healing powers. After hearing about the cup he had become determined to have it for himself. He had determined that it would be his next horcrux. It was ironic to him that something that was supposed to heal would help sustain his immortality. As usual, when he set his mind on something he got it. Poisoning the old bat and framing the servant was a stroke of genius. His last Horcrux was Ravenclaws tiara. His original plan had been to create six, but then he remembered what the book had said. He knew he could handle making six horkruxes, but just to be safe he would only make three. Surely that would be enough to protect him.

Now here he sat on his throne contemplating the prophecy he had just learned of. Some one born as the seventh month died was extremely vague. He refused to believe it was a nonmagical person that would defeat him. It would have to be a wizard. He would not be defeated by someone whose blood was fool of dirt. One of his supporters, a man named Rookwood was in the department of mysteries. He would have him check the birth records of those born at the end of July. Surely the birth would be in the records. Voldemort leaned back in his thrown relaxing. He would find the baby and he would kill him. This would ensure that his existence would be eternal.

Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter, Becky Stewart, and Sirius Black all sat around a table in Dumbledore's manner. "What do you mean a prophecy?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. I heard a prophecy a few days ago. After looking in to the records your children and Neville Longbottom are the only ones who qualify for it.

"Hmmm," Eisheth muttered. "You have just won defeat. The prize is world domination."

"Shut up," Lily snapped in her own mind. "This is serious. Eisheth snorted derisively.

"Yeah very serious," she said coldly. "It is a prophecy and they are extremely unreliable until they are fulfilled. Even if you do go in to hiding Voldemort will find you."

"Dumbledore can help us," Lily shot back. Eisheth gave a laugh a low cold sound that made Lily shiver.

"You wizards place too much faith in the old fool. He is a power hungry tyrant who will use anyone to achieve his goals."

"Dumbledore would never do that," Lily snarled. "He is a great man with a lot of responsibility."

With great power comes great responsibility, but let us say you are right. Answer me one question and I will drop the subject. What is the headmaster of a school doing as the chief of your court and the head of a national wizarding confederation if he doesn't like power? I have lived a long time and seen much. I am warning you. If your son is the prophesied one he will use him and throw him away. He has too much power. It will corrupt him mark my words." Lily was silent for a few moments before she spoke in her own mind.

"I trust Dumbledore a lot more than I trust you." This time it was Eisheth's turn to be silent.

"Alright," she said in a soft voice, "But you will regret trusting him."

"Is that a threat?" Lily asked.

She heard the smile in Eisheth's voice when she replied. "No my vessel, that is a prophecy." Before Lily could reply James turned to her.

Lily are you alright?" he asked. It wasn't until he spoke that the full impact of Dumbledore's words hit her. "What are we going to do?" she asked frantically.

"I suggest the fadaeleus charm," Dumbledore said. "We just need to make sure we choose a suitable candidate."

"We have that right here," James said looking at Sirius. "Sirius can be our secret keeper.

"I don't know," Sirius said slowly. "I would be the obvious choice. We need someone that is less obvious. What about Peter Petigrew?" Peter Petegrew was one of Sirius and James best friends. He was a plump little man that was scared of his own shadow. James and Sirius had looked after him when they were in school. There real friendship had begun when James, Sirius, and Peter had become animagus to help there fourth and last friend Remus Lupin a werewolf. An animagus was a wizard that could become an animal. James form was a stag. Peter's form was a rat, and Sirius's form was a large black dog.

I wouldn't trust Peter," Eisheth murmured. The animal form reflects the wizard's personality. Peters form is a rat. He will betrayal you at the first opportunity." Lily snorted in her mind.

"Peter wouldn't hurt us. He loves spending time with Harry and his namesake. This passed year has been heaven." Indeed the last year had been wonderful for Lily and James. Ever since the twins had been born they had taken to being parents with Gusto. Watching James change a dirty diaper for the first time had kept Lily amused for weeks. It had been twice as amusing when Sirius had changed a diaper for the first time. Sirius and Harry had both needed a bath after that incident and Sirius had sworn he would never have children.

Becky was the real surprise. She had taken to being a godmother with almost comic delight. She was exceedingly gentle with the twins but she seemed to have grater affection for Harry. She was always in the nursery at all hours watching the twins sleep. If she was there and Harry cried she was the first one to him. Lily thought it was good for Becky so she allowed it. Besides, Peter was proving to be a handful by him self. Where Harry was quiet and perfectly content to play with Becky. Peter was all over the place and getting in to everything. The worst part of the year had been when Peter had found a glass of liquor sitting out and drank the whole thing. It had taken them weeks to get the stains out of the carpet. Lily was brought back to the present by Dumbledore's voice.

"So we are using Peter then?" With some hesitation on Lily's part she and James both nodded.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Lily could hear Eisheth trying to object but she tuned it out. A surge of frustration shot through her. She listened as Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Now all we need is a guard to keep you safe on the inside." Becky spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"I will go with them," she said quietly. Sirius snorted derisively.

"You just want to go with them to protect the children. Becky glared at him but didn't deny it. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"It is agreeable," he said slowly. "If she loves the children so much she would be the perfect inside guard. Do you both agree to this?" he said turning to Lily and James. They both nodded.

"Woof woof," Eisheth Muttered. Lily ignored her.

Excellent," Dumbledore said quietly. "Let us begin.

A/n Well, here is the next chapter. What do you guys think of Harry/Eloise Miggen? That would be a different paring. I have checked the character search engine and they're only two stories and they are not complete. This is just an idea. Something I wanted to run passed you guys and gals.

P.s My brother wanted me to put a challenge up here. The conditions are: Naruto has to be the son of one of the X-men, preferably Logan and Jean. Paring can be anyone except slash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Voldemort stood outside the burning cottage. The soul occupant a man named John Stewart lay on the ground bleeding from several wounds. His grey hair was streaked liberally with blood and he was missing his three front teeth.

"Where are the Potters," Voldemort hissed. John coughed up blood before rolling over on his back and spitting the blood in Voldemort's face. Pulling out his wand Voldemort cleaned his face with a muttered spell. "That was not kind," he said in a chiding tone. Smoothing his robes he lowered his wand to his side and waited for John to answer.

"You killed my wife," John murmured. Voldemort gave a gentle smile. His handsome features had been blurred slightly from the rituals he had used; however, his smile was still able to charm anyone.

"It was an accident," he said in a soft voice. "It was not my intention to kill such a well bread pureblood. When I win this war you and your family will not be harmed. In fact if you help me you will be raised high in my esteem for helping me destroy my only opposition."

"What about my daughter?" John asked. "She is with the potters." Voldemort put a sorrowful expression on his face. His reddish-blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Your daughter will have to be dealt with. She will have to be shown that apposing me is not a good idea. John thought of Becky his beautiful daughter at this mad man's mercy. He thought back to his wife who had gone out for a days shopping and been killed during an attack on Diagon Alley. He thought of the killing curse such a painless way to die. He would see his wife again, and then suddenly something occurred to him.

"Why are you questioning me?" he asked. "You know even if I did know where they were I couldn't tell you. You know they will have probably used the fidelius charm." Voldemort threw back his head and laughed a cold raspy laugh.

"Clever Mr. Stewart," he said still chuckling. "You may not be able to speak the name of the place where they hide. However, you do know who the secret keeper is. John laughed coughing up more blood.

"I am just supposed to spill my guts," he asked smiling. Voldemort's face suddenly lit up. John suddenly felt that he had made a major mistake. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Abrumpo," he hissed, pointing his wand at John's midsection. The dark cutting curse shot from the end of Voldemort's wand and disemboweled the old man. As his entrails spilled over the grass Voldemort waved his wand in an intricate pattern. Glowing runes formed over the disgusting mess on the grass. When the runes had turned a bright white Voldemort asked his question.

"Who is the Potters secret Keeper?" The dark magic swirled over the entrails. They wriggled like snakes forming letters on the ground. They spelled a name. (Peter Pettigrew) Voldemort laughed again. He doubted that any one knew that Peter Pettigrew was one of his loyal followers. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Pettigrew for about twenty four hours, which was about how long it had been since the Potters had gone missing.

"That was clever," he murmured in admiration. "I would have guessed Sirius Black. I guess in this instant I would have been wrong." Voldemort's head suddenly jerked up. He had felt wards come up. "Ah bullocks," he muttered.

"It is over Tom," a familiar voice said from behind him. Voldemort gritted his teeth. It was the old fool Dumbledore. His hatred for the old bastard boiled in his chest.

"Dumbledore," he said calmly. "How have you been?"

"Very well thank you," Dumbledore replied. "I am surprised you do not have any of your followers with you."

Voldemort chuckled again. "This was simply an information gathering mission. I was merely searching for something." Dumbledore nodded accepting Voldemort's story. He may not be able to see in to Voldemort's mind, but he could tell he wasn't lying and this scared him.

Dumbledore paled dramatically. This could only mean that he had been searching for the Potters. He looked over to his left and saw John Stewart lying in a spreading pool of blood. Even though he knew it was pointless he asked the question anyway. "Did you find it?" This time Voldemort actually laughed.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No," he said sounding tired. "You can not win. I have placed all the necessary wards so you can not escape. It is over, now come quietly." In response Voldemort fired a jet of green light at Dumbledore.

"Never," he snarled. "Avada Kedavra," he roared and another jet of green light arced threw the air heading for Dumbledore. Dumbledore dove to the ground to avoid the two killing curses and stood up, just in time to avoid a cutting curse aimed for his throat.

"Accendo," Dumbledore called. A bright jet of red flames shot towards Voldemort. Voldemort conjured a shield of water to block the fire. In response, Dumbledore flicked his wand transfiguring some of the pieces of wood lying around in to shards of glass that he hurled at Voldemort.

Voldemort waved his wand and turned the glass in to sand. He whipped his wand through the air sending a silver streak of light flying towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his wand sending lightning to intercept the silver light causing a deafening explosion that sent both men crashing to the ground. Voldemort sent another killing curse at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a stone wall to block the curse. He quickly rolled out of the way to avoid the shrapnel that flew through the air as the wall exploded. Taking advantage of the dust cloud Dumbledore scrambled to his feet. Unfortunately this had given Voldemort the time he needed to calculate Dumbledore's position.

"Pathetic Dumbledore," he said coldly. "I was expecting a better fight from you. The way you're fighting now, I could kill you anytime." As he said this he fired a bone breaking curse that hit Dumbledore in the hip. There was a wet snap and Dumbledore grunted in pain. The force of the curse spun Dumbledore around and sent him crashing to the ground. Voldemort slowly walked towards him. The wind picked up slightly blowing his brown hair around his head. His reddish blue eyes gleamed with hatred.

"This ends here Dumbledore," he whispered. He raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed. The jet of green light shot towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched the green light approach. Time seemed to have slowed down. He could hear his heart beating slow and steady. He was suddenly aware of every part of his body. He could feel his fingers gripping his wand. He could feel the pain in his broken hip. He could feel the wind rippling his hair and beard. Just before the green light hit him, Dumbledore vanished in a flash of fire. Voldemort screamed in frustration.

"That damned phoenix," he roared spit flying from his mouth. The only bright side to the evening was he had found the secret keeper and when the phoenix had taken Dumbledore it had broken the enchantments that Dumbledore had erected. 'Maybe the evening wasn't a total waste after all,' Voldemort thought. He slowly raised his wand sending a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth in to the sky. It hovered over the ruins of the cottage like the dark omen of death it was.

"Now," said Voldemort quietly. "It is time to talk to my dear Peter." Voldemort turned and vanished with out a sound.

Dumbledore reappeared in his office. With a quick spell he had healed his broken hip. Fawkes his phoenix settled on his perch trilling softly. Dumbledore dropped in to his chair and began to think.

The big question was who was Voldemort after? Was it the Potters or Longbottoms. He had assumed the Potters but it could have just as easily been the Longbottoms. He would have to tell Becky Stewart that her father was dead. He would not mention the manner in which he had died. Dumbledore plucked a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and put it in his mouth. John would not have betrayed his daughter. He would not have given Voldemort the information he needed. He sighed standing and heading for his private quarters. He would just have to be content in the knowledge that John would not betray the Potters or Longbottoms. He really wished Becky had not insisted on her father knowing everything, but what was done was done. He would not warn the Potters. There was no point in warning them about something that might not even happen.

Voldemort sat alone in his chambers. He had just spoken with Pettigrew who was all too happy to tell him where the Potters were. He considered attacking them the next day, but then he had an excellent idea. Halloween was a special day for muggles and magicals alike. That would be a fine time to attack. He gave a twisted smile. At Halloween his opposition would die and he would be ruler of the entire magical world. He had know idea of the pain he was about to inflict upon himself.

The evening of October thirty first was clear and cool. Becky had been distraught after hearing about the death of her father. She had cried for three days straight and had only left her room to help Lily with the children. That activity seemed to be the only thing that could bring her out of the state of depression she had fallen in to.

Lily and James were beginning to get cabin fever. It drove them mad not being able to leave there cottage. Sirius had been buy a few times, but seeing there friend just emphasized how cut off from the world they actually were.

This particular evening Lily was playing with Peter, Harry was cooing happily in Becky's arms and James was reading a home protection magazine for the fifth time. It was half passed nine in the evening and everyone was winding down for the night.

"Do you think we can go out tomorrow?" James asked suddenly.

Lily frowned at her husband. "I don't think that would be a good idea. We still don't know where Voldemort is. Until he is defeated or caught we can't leave the cottage."

James let out a grown of frustration. "If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go mad."

Before Lily could respond Harry let out a sharp cry and snuggled closer to Becky as if for protection. All of them turned there heads to the baby. Becky looked at the baby and stroked his hair.

"Are you alright little one?" she asked softly. Baby Harry opened his mouth and struggled for a moment.

"Danger," he finally said. Everyone in the room was shocked. They had all waited for the twins to speak there first words, but the last word they had expected was danger. Lily and James both looked at each other and shrugged. Becky was still looking at the baby. She had a bad feeling about this. A Childs first word should not be danger.

Voldemort stepped on to the property. He was smiling. He had not expected it to be this easy. Tonight he would remove the obstacle to his eternal rule.

An alarm sounded in the cottage. James looked up panicked. "It's him," he whispered. Lily and Becky both looked up.

It's Voldemort," she whispered.

Becky was already standing with Harry in her arms. "We have to leave now," she said firmly. No sooner had she spoken the door exploded in a shower of wood. Swiftly Becky reached out and grabbed Lily who was still holding Peter. She spun on her heal and vanished. Voldemort waved his wand lazily erecting a ward around the property to prevent them from leaving. Becky hit the ward and crashed to the ground on the second floor of the cottage. Peter was squealing by this point. Harry had only let out a startled cry when they landed. Unnoticed by anyone the coin around Lily's neck had begun to glow.

Downstairs James was facing off against Voldemort. "I won't let you take them," he growled. While he was speaking he had drawn his wand. Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"James," he said coldly. "I do not plan to take your children. I plan to kill them. So saying Voldemort shot a jet of green light at James.

James ducked behind a bookcase which exploded. He returned fire an explosion hex flying from his wand. Voldemort deflected the curse shattering a window. James summoned pieces of the glass and sent them flying in to Voldemort. Voldemort grunted in pain and wrenched the glass out of his body. Blood began to stain his black robes.

"First blood to you," he hissed his eyes flashing in anger. "You will pay for what you have done to me." Voldemort brandished his wand sending a black bolt of lightning flying towards James.

James ducked and fired a blasting curse at Voldemort's head. The curse missed blowing a hole in the wall six inches to the left of its intended target.

"This grows tiresome," Voldemort snarled. "Stupefy," he shrieked.

James froze in shock. Voldemort using a stunning spell was unheard of. He hadn't expected that. He watched as a jet of red light sped towards him. The jet of red light hit him in the chest and he collapsed. Voldemort gave a sigh of relief. That had been annoying. Voldemort strode confidently up the staircase. He could hear the women scrambling around up there. Concentrating on where he heard the sound he vanished and appeared right in front of them. Before Becky could react Voldemort had fired off a death curse. The green light hit her in the forehead and she crumpled falling slowly and silently to the ground. Voldemort turned to Lily.

"Two down three to go," He raised his wand. Smiling he incanted the two words that struck fear in to any wizards heart, Avada Kedavra." Lily pushed the babies behind her in a futile attempt to protect them.

The green light streaked towards Lily. Lily felt the coin that hung between her Brest grow warm until it felt as if it was burning a hole in her skin. The curse hit her in the chest right in the center of the coin. There was a blinding flash of scarlet light and the coin cracked down the middle. The impact of the curse knocked Lily unconscious. Voldemort was blinking the light away so neither saw scarlet smoke whirl out of the coin nor drift towards Becky's body.

Voldemort turned to the two small Children. He looked down and saw the multicolored hair and reddish green eyes of Harry Potter. "This one is my death," he murmured. He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed coldly. A jet of green light shot out of his wand. Voldemort couldn't have predicted what happened next.

Scarlet flames exploded around the child. The smell of brimstone filled the air. The green light hit the flames which absorbed the spell. Voldemort watched in fascinated horror as a ball of scarlet flame tinged with green flew towards him and hit him square in the chest. He didn't even have time to scream before his body and wand both exploded. The torment was not over yet. The scarlet flames burned and seared his soul causing him to scream in absolute agony. Twisting away the spirit of Voldemort fled. The flames licked along the floor finally setting the curtains a blaze. The fire spread quickly and soon the north side of the house was a raging inferno. A chunk of wood fell and cut a teardrop shaped scar in Peter's cheek. He began to squeal in pain.

Harry Potter had not escaped the battle unscathed. In the center of his forehead a lightning bolt cut was glowing with scarlet flame. Harry whimpered in discomfort. The flames traced a line around the cut creating a perfect circle around it before flickering and dying. Harry fell back on the floor exhausted.

Dumbledore appeared in the burning house. He looked down seeing James lying still. Fearing the worst he checked for a pulse and found that his heart was beating slow but strong. Hurriedly he waved his wand sending James floating out the door. He hurried up the stairs and found Becky, Lily, and the twins. He knelt beside Lily and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was still there. Looking over at Becky he saw that she was laying sprawled on her back. Assuming she was dead he moved to the twins.

Behind Dumbledore Becky's eyes slowly opened. Her normally blue eyes were glowing scarlet. Her fingers twitched slightly.

He knelt over the children. He looked at Harry's forehead and frowned. Harry had a lightning bolt enclosed in a circle. He did not understand what this scar was. Dismissing Harry's scar he turned to Peter. His eyes widened as he saw the teardrop cut on Peter's cheek. Surely this was the chosen one, the one who would fulfill the prophecy. Behind him he heard Becky grown. His heart leapt Becky was still alive. This was another one who had survived the death curse. Dumbledore stood cradling Peter in his arms. He reached down and picked up the sleeping Harry.

Meanwhile the house had really begun to blaze. Dumbledore shifted the twins so he could pull out his wand. With a flick of his wand he levitated Becky, James, and Lily out of the burning house. Turning on his heal he vanished from the lawn of the burning cottage. He appeared in the lobby of Saint Mungo's. A crowd instantly formed around the old man. Shifting Harry to the side he held up Peter Potter and proclaimed; "Ladies and gentlemen this is Peter Potter the chosen one." The crowd began to cheer wildly. Dumbledore felt someone take Harry from his arms and he turned to see Becky was standing and cradling Harry. His eyes widened in shock.

"You are awake?" he asked in shock.

Becky smiled at him. "Yes," she said quietly. The curse must have missed me." Dumbledore didn't notice the strange musical tone to Becky's voice.

He shrugged excepting Becky's story. Turning back to the crowd he watched as James and Lily were ushered back in to the healer's rooms. Still cradling Peter he followed them.

Behind Dumbledore Becky followed with Harry. Dumbledore did not hear the words she said to the baby. "Mommas hear," she whispered. As she spoke her eyes flashed scarlet. The baby woke and looked up at her. He smiled innocently and snuggled in to her.

A/n I am sorry this chapter was so late. I was stuck on the fight scenes. Hopefully I will be able to continue my schedule of an update every two days. Well read and review please? This chapter was edited on September 22, 2010.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been three months since the fall of Voldemort. Lily and James had been discharged from the hospital three days after they had been admitted. The children had been kept longer. Harry was suffering from magical exhaustion while Peter merely had a small cut on his cheek. However, Dumbledore was unaware of Harry's magical exhaustion. If he had known about it certain events may have played out quite different. After a week the healers had been willing to let the children go.

For the first two weeks after the Potters return to there manor things seemed to be fine. However, it was at this point that one of there friends Remus Lupin began to notice something that greatly disturbed him.

Remus Lupin was a man with out many friends. This was not because he was a bad person. In fact it was quite the opposite. You see Remus Lupin had been bitten by a werewolf as a child. As a result he had been made in to a werewolf. Because of this affliction he was not trusted by the majority of the wizarding world. It was not unlike the muggles and the AIDS epidemic. The wizards didn't understand the disease and therefore made no attempt to help those suffering from it. For this reason, Remus Lupin only had a few friends. These friends were the Potters, Sirius Black, and Becky Stewart. Peter Pettigrew had been in this close circle of friends, but after he betrayed the Potters he was an outcast. The fact that no one had seen him since the war made some people very nervous. Remus was not worried. He knew that Peter was not brave enough to show his face after his betrayal. However, the actions of the Potters did worry him.

Two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort Remus noticed that the Potters were beginning to ignore there son Harry. It had started light at first. When he would cry it would take several minutes for them to go to him. They began to spend more time with Peter than Harry. Remus had not wanted to impose on his friends, but he began stopping by the manor to play with Harry so he wouldn't feel alone. This was as far as he was willing to go at this point. After all, they had accepted him for who he was. That was not something he could throw away.

Becky Stewart was confused. Ever since she had been hit with the killing curse she had been having strange dreams. These dreams usually included death and destruction, strange and terrifying beings, and a strange musical voice that spoke to her. To add to her worries she found herself able to perform magic with out a wand. This was extremely unusual because the art of wandless magic had been lost for over three thousand years. She did not know what was happening to her and that worried her. What worried her even more was the way the Potters treated Harry.

She had always been attached to Harry. She loved him like her own son. It disturbed her the way the Potters seemed to forget about Harry in favor of his brother. She knew it was only something small almost insignificant, but she was terrified that it would get worse. She resolved to watch and see what could be done.

Eisheth was happy. She had a new vessel. She didn't know how Voldemort had destroyed the coin, but she was glad he had. With the destruction of the coin it had allowed her to revive Becky before her soul could move on. The fact that she had a new and permanent host didn't hurt either. While examining her mind she discovered something very interesting. It appeared that Becky loved Harry like he was her own son. This could be very helpful. She decided to speak to Becky when she fell asleep that night. She knew that if Becky agreed with her it would change both there lives forever.

Meanwhile at the Potter house there was a heated argument taking place between the Potters and Dumbledore.

"It will protect him," Dumbledore said exasperatedly.

"Absolutely not," cried Lily. "I won't let Harry be sent their. There must be another way."

"I am afraid not," Dumbledore said. "It has to be this way. We must concentrate on training Peter."

James who had been silent up to this point spoke up. "Lily I think he is right. Maybe if we tell your sister he is a scwibhe he will be treated okay. After all it won't be forever. We will go and get him when he turns eleven."

Lily sighed in defeat. She did not like this idea. Maybe this was for the best. She shook herself snapping out of those thoughts. She would not allow Harry to go to that harpy she called a sister. "No," she said softly. "The answer is still no. I will not let that monster have my son."

Dumbledore blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since someone had not taken one of his suggestions with such little consideration. "Lily it will be difficult for Harry to have attention here," he pleaded. "Let me take him somewhere he can have a loving home."

Lily self-consciously touched the cracked coin beneath her shirt. She knew that Eisheth was gone, but some times she could really use her help. "The answer is still no," she snarled. "This is the end of the discussion. I trusted you with out question once and it nearly got my family killed. I will not make the same mistake again."

James looked at Lily and then he turned to Dumbledore. "We will keep him Albus," he said quietly. "We will try and show both sons equal attention."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. He knew he was not going to win this argument. "Very well," he said quietly. "If you require any assistance let me know." He stood up and slowly left the house. That meeting had not gone according to plan. He would have to find another way of keeping the boy out of the way. Peter Potter would need to be trained for the greater good.

Becky prepared for bed that night. For some reason she was extremely tired. She asked for vacation time from the ministry so she could heal from the events of Voldemort's downfall. She hoped with this time she could find out what was happening to her. No sooner had her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Eisheth watched as Becky appeared before her and looked around. Unlike the time she had been a passenger inside Lily Eisheth had not doctored up the room. They were standing in a circle of light.

"What the hell?" Becky asked out loud.

Eisheth chuckled. "Not quite dear," she murmured softly. Becky turned towards her.

"Who are you my evil twin?" Becky asked.

This time Eisheth actually laughed. "We do look alike don't we?" she replied amusement lacing her voice.

"What do you want?" Becky asked fearfully.

"You have nothing to fear child," Eisheth said gently. "I shall not harm you."

"What are you?" Becky asked. Eisheth tilted her head looking at Becky.

"You are perceptive," she replied. "I am a fallen angel," she said bluntly.

"What do you want with me?" Becky asked.

Eisheth sighed. This girl did not ask questions like Lily had. "I want to combine with your soul. I do not want to merely share your body like I did with Lily. I want to fuse with your soul."

Becky looked at her. "You are the reason Lily acted so strange," she said quietly. I take it that you were inside the coin I gave her?"

Eisheth raised an eyebrow. "How did you guess?"

Becky smiled. "It was not that hard. Her personality changed just after I gave her the coin. I concluded that you were inside the coin somehow. So tell me why would you want to merge with me?"

Eisheth braced herself. "I did not fall from grace. I was created a fallen. I want the chance to be good. I do not wish to harm any innocent. However, I can not truly be good as a passenger in someone's body. I need a body of my own. If we merge you will have all of my powers and knowledge and I will finally have a human soul of my own.

Becky considered the request. "Is there any downside?" she asked.

Eisheth hesitated. "Yes," she said softly. "You will have biological immortality. This means that once I merge with you you'll never die from disease or old age. You can still die from violence. However, it will take strong magic to destroy you.

Becky thought for a moment. "Alright," she said softly. "I, Becky Stewart, agree to merge with Eisheth the fallen angel."

Eisheth nodded solemnly. "Are you sure?" she asked. Becky nodded. Eisheth strode towards Becky and in a blinding flash of light vanished. Becky fell back unconscious. Her body glowed briefly and her blond hair lightened to the color of pure gold. Her skin took on an ethereal glow. A new being had just been born.

A/n this is a short chapter. This will affect the next chapter. Would you guys like Becky/Eisheth to take revenge on some of the death eaters that got off Scot free or should that wait to later in the story? I am not really fond of this chapter, but what can you do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eisheth appeared outside the two story house. She looked up at the house and smiled. It was a tall stone building. Its windows were not unlike those in a prison cell. This was perfect. She would have to space the kills out over a period of years so as not to raise suspicion, but this would work.

She appeared silently inside the house. She had easily bypassed all of the protection wards. Her power might be corrupted, but it was still divine power. The best thing about using this power was that she couldn't be detected by the wizard's magic. It was time to destroy these fools who dared to harm the innocent.

Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus were sleeping peacefully. Eisheth could hear the quiet snores from the floor above. Eisheth quietly made her way up the marble staircase. Looking over she purposefully kicked over a vase containing beautiful white roses. The crash woke Bellatrix and her husband.

"What was that?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I don't know," Rodolphus snapped. "Someone must be in the house. Get your wand out. Bellatrix and Rodolphus appeared in the hallway both clutching there wands.

"Who are you," Rudolphus cried.

Eisheth smiled coldly. "Your death," she whispered.

Rodolphus smiled coldly. "Yeah right," he said sneering at her. "Maybe I can have some fun with you before I kill you. I can give you one last good lay before you die. Does that sound fun?"

Eisheth let a cold smile form upon her lips. "Try it beast," she hissed.

"Alright," said Rodolphus confidently.

"Rodolphus wait," Bellatrix cried. "Something isn't right."

Rodolphus glared at Bellatrix. "I can handle the little bitch," he snapped. "I want you to stay out of this."

Bellatrix glared at her husband. "As you wish," she growled.

Rodolphus turned back to the intruder just in time to get slammed in to the wall. The thing that scared him was the fact that the woman had not used a wand.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent," Eisheth said in a chiding tone.

Rodolphus leapt to his feet. "Crucio," he bellowed. He watched as the curse left his wand only to be caught by the woman. He froze in shock.

"Do you want this back?" Eisheth asked sweetly. She quickly added some of her own magic to the curse before throwing it back at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus watched as his curse swelled before flying back at him. His eyes widened as the curse got closer. He quickly dove to the ground. This was unfortunate for Bellatrix. The torture curse missed Rodolphus, but hit her square in the chest. She began to scream in agony. This was far worse than anything Voldemort had ever subjected them to.

Rodolphus got to his feet and stared at his wife who was twitching and convulsing in agony. He waved his wand trying to get rid of the curse.

You can't end it," Eisheth said conversationally.

Rodolphus spun to face her. "Why are you doing this," he asked.

Eisheth gave a harsh laugh. "You harmed the innocent. You knowingly and willingly participated in the torture and deaths of men women and children."

"They were only muggles," Rodolphus protested unaware that he was only making things worse for himself.

Eisheth snarled and flicked her hand sending him flying in to a wall. "To you they were only muggles," she hissed venomously, "But to me they were people." Rodolphus didn't have time to protest as she lifted her hand raising him in to the air with her will alone.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" he gasped. He could feel every nerve and blood vessel constricting.

"Killing you," Eisheth said simply.

"No please," Rodolphus whimpered. "Have mercy on me," he croaked. "I was tricked. I was framed. He made me do it." His pleas were growing more hysterical by the moment.

"You deserve no mercy," Eisheth whispered. "You were not forced." She closed her fist with a snap and Rodolphus exploded blood and gore splattering the walls. However, Eisheth herself remained untouched and clean. She turned to Bellatrix and looked down upon her.

Bellatrix had long sense screamed herself hoarse. Her screams of agony only came out as grunts. She looked up through a haze of burning agony and saw the woman approaching. Fear coiled in her belly like a basket of snakes. She did not want to die.

Eisheth looked down at Bellatrix. It would do no good to torture her now. Her husband's redirected curse had done that job for her. She could see the pleading look in the insane woman's eyes. She shook her head and the woman's face crumpled.

"Please," Bellatrix whispered.

"No," Eisheth replied. She snapped her fingers turning Bellatrix inside out. Bellatrix had time to let out a gurgle before she stiffened and lay still.

Eisheth looked around at the destroyed hallway. With a gesture and an effort of will the vase she had broken repaired itself. The dirt and roses were back in there place. The cracks in the wall that she had slammed Rodolphus in to vanished. Satisfied with her work she appeared outside and made her way home.

Five Years later

Harry Remus Potter sat in his room. It had been five long years since that terrible Halloween. During those five years things had gradually worsened for Harry. His parent's casual almost indifferent attention had turned to outright neglect. Most times he felt terribly alone. He wished he could find someone that would love him. He thought of his Aunt Becky. She always seemed to care for him. She was one of the only people who brought him a present. She paid more attention to him than she did to his brother. His parents did not like this. He remembered a conversation he had overheard when he was around three.

"Becky why don't you spend more time with Peter?" his mother asked. Harry stopped outside the kitchen door and listened.

"Lily," Becky said sharply. "Peter has enough attention from all of you. Harry is the one who hardly gets any attention."

"Harry gets enough attention," Lily snapped.

Harry heard Becky sigh.

"I will not argue with you about this. We will never agree on this subject so there is no point in discussing it further.

Lily sputtered, "You are jealous. You want Harry as your own child. I've seen the way you look at him."

When Becky spoke her voice was as cold as ice. "I would like it if Harry was my child. That would be fantastic. However, I would do nothing to turn him against you." Becky had left the kitchen. As she passed Harry she had bent down and kissed his forehead before turning and leaving the house with out a word.

That conversation had been two years ago. Becky's visits were slightly less frequent; however, she still came to see him and that was all Harry cared about.

"Harry let's go," Lily called. "We are going to Diagon Alley. Harry sighed and got up off of his bed. He quickly made his way downstairs to his parents. Peter was already there and he sneered at Harry.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"It only took me a few seconds," Harry replied.

"Don't talk to your brother like that," James snapped. "He's the boy who lived."

Harry looked up at his father. "So what?" he asked. "The world can not revolve around him. He is not God."

James backhanded Harry across the face. "He is the chosen one," he said through gritted teeth. "That should earn him your respect."

Harry wiped the blood from his nose and scowled again. He was a wise child and far more mature than his five years. "He is famous for something he can't remember doing, something that he had no control over."

"Enough," James roared. "If you do not show respect for your brother I will cast you out of this family."

Harry looked at his father shocked. "That would be extreme don't you think?"

James sneered at his son. "I would prefer Peter to be the only heir to the Potter family anyway. He has such a big legacy to uphold. He will bring great honor to the Potter family." Before Harry could reply a quiet voice spoke from the doorway.

"Why haven't you defended your son Lily?" The occupants of the room spun to face the doorway and saw Becky standing there. James quickly put a serene expression on his face.

"We were just having an argument," he said casually.

Becky smiled at him coldly. "Do you always threaten to disown your son?" she asked calmly. Seeing the shocked expression on James face she continued. "Do you always tell him that you would prefer to only have the famous son?"

Lily spoke for the first time. "I'm sure he didn't mean it," she said in a small voice.

"He meant it," Becky said in an icy tone. "He meant every word and even if he didn't mean it that is not something you say to your son."

James temper got the best of him. "What if I did mean it," he said petulantly.

Becky smiled at him again. "If that is the way you feel let me adopt him," she said in that same calm tone.

Harry felt his heart leap. Becky had been the one who always cared about him. She had always been the one to listen to him. She would always come and find him when she came over.

"Fine," James snarled. "You can have the normal child. We'll keep the chosen one."

Lily started to object. "James I really think…" James glared at her and she fell silent.

Becky pulled a sheaf of parchment from her long black robes. "Sign this," she said quietly.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It is adoption papers," Becky replied. "I saw how you were ignoring Harry. I was going to ask if I could adopt him so he could have the attention a growing boy needs. However, when I saw how things were playing out today I decided to make my request known now. It needs both of your signatures."

"Fine," James snapped. He signed his name in big bold letters as if he was proud of giving up his son. After he was done he passed the papers to Lily.

Lily hesitated. "James," she said softly. "He's my son too."

James waved her protestations off. "We still have Peter."

Becky walked over to Lily and put an arm around her. "You will still be able to see him when ever you want. I will not turn him against you. You have my word."

Lily looked at Becky. "Do you promise?"

Becky smiled gently. "I promise," she said softly.

Lily signed the papers although her name was noticeably smaller than James. She walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly. "I am sorry we couldn't give you the home you deserve," she said gently. "Becky will take good care of you."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks," he murmured. He walked over to Becky and leaned against her. Becky wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Together they turned and left the house. Behind them they heard Peter ask…

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley?" Harry turned to Becky.

"What about my stuff?" he asked. Becky smiled again and snapped her fingers. All of Harry's things zoomed down the stairs and followed them out of the house. They heard the Potters cries of shock reverberate through the house.

"Come on," Becky told Harry. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Five years later

Eisheth appeared outside a small village called Ottery St. Catchpole. She didn't know why she was here, but she felt it was imperative that she be here. She smiled as her son Harry appears right next to her.

"I sense danger," he reported. Eisheth nodded silently and placed a finger across her lips.

"Come on," she whispered. Harry nodded and followed his mother.

Harry had changed a lot in the passed five years. Now that he was with someone that loved him, his magic grew by leaps and bounds. Eisheth quickly realized that he would not be able to focus magic like a normal wizard. She realized that it was highly possible that he would grow from a mage to a powerful sorcerer. She knew that he would not be able to focus his magic through a wand and had trained him accordingly. The fact that her merger with Becky had turned them in to a powerful enchantress made his training go a lot easier. Eisheth knew that she was already far more powerful than Dumbledore. However, it would not be time to take him out yet. It was almost time to kill another death eater though. This time however, it would be for a duel purpose. Lily had been given the position of charms teacher at Hogwarts. Eisheth knew that James would be there. She also knew that there was a curse on the defense against the dark arts position. Therefore, it was only logical that James being an auror, a magical policemen, would fill the position from time to time. She knew that while he was in this position he would be very unfair to all the students. As much as it pained her Eisheth knew that it was time to tell Harry everything. She just hoped he reacted well to the situation. She could not bare the thought of loosing her son. Deciding she could think about this later she turned her mind back to the task at hand.

As they walked over a hill they saw a tall stone house with a heavy oak door. "There?" Harry asked.

"There," Eisheth responded. As they got closer they could both feel the powerful wards that protected the house. "We will be cutting close," Eisheth said tensely.

Harry nodded. "I know Mum," he said softly. "Are you sure we should be interfering?"

Eisheth nodded. "Yes," she said absently. "The universe has a way of balancing things out."

Harry nodded to that cryptic statement and followed his mother to the door.

Meanwhile a woman was checking the final calculations for her experimental spell. She drew her wand and tapped the glowing crystal in the circle of runes. The crystal began to glow a baleful red. She looked over at her daughter who was staring at the crystal with wide eyes.

"Mummy?" she said in a frighten voice.

"You need to Run Luna," the woman screamed panicked, "run honey as fast as you can." Hoping her daughter would do as she was told the woman turned back to the crystal preparing to erect a shielding ward.

Suddenly Eisheth felt a spike of fear go through her. "It's time," she said and vanished. Harry followed her in to the Ether.

They reappeared inside the house. Harry grabbed a girl with dirty Blond hair and large silvery blue eyes while Eisheth grabbed a woman who was an exact copy of her daughter. Harry and Eisheth both vanished again. Seconds later the house exploded in a blinding flash of light.

They appeared across the street. The woman was wide eyed in shock.

"Are you alright?" Eisheth asked. The woman looked up at her wide-eyed.

"You saved my life," she said sounding shaken. The woman looked over to see a boy lowering her daughter to the ground.

Eisheth smiled gently at the woman. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Lisa," The woman responded. "Lisa Love good," she whispered still dazed. She knew she was in shock, but she seemed helpless to do anything about it.

Harry found his arms full of a happy blond bombshell. "You saved my Mummy," the girl said breathlessly. Harry smiled at her.

"That wasn't me. That was my Mum." The girl's happy expression didn't change.

"You saved me though," she said brightly. Harry scratched his head uncomfortably.

"I'm glad I could help," he said awkwardly.

Zeno Lovegood appeared beside his wife and stared in shock at his home. "What happened?" he asked his voice was filled with concern.

"Your wife was involved in a spell accident. We were close by and intervened to save her and your daughter," Eisheth explained. "We are very glad we could help."

Zeno was speechless. "Thank you," he stammered. "I don't know what I would do with out my wife."

Eisheth smiled at him and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It was no trouble," she said softly. With out another word Harry and Eisheth both vanished. Zeno, Lisa, and Luna stared after the two strangers in shock before turning back to there house. It would take time to find a new house, but they knew they would be up to the task.

Across the country in a hut on the grounds of the best magical school in the world a half giant man named Rubius Hagrid clutched his chest and slumped over his table. The cosmic powers had taken the price for Lisa Lovegoods life. It would be five hours before anyone found the kind and gentle man.

Eisheth and Harry appeared in there small cottage on the outskirts of a village called Little Hangleton. Eisheth ran her hands over Harry checking for cuts or bruises.

"Relax Mum," Harry said smiling. "I am fine. Eisheth smiled back and hugged him.

"I know you can take care of your self, but a mother will always worry.

Harry smiled and hugged his mother tighter. "It feels good to have someone worry."

Eisheth gestured to a chair and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry complied and looked at his mother questioningly. Eisheth sat opposite him and began to speak.

"In a little less than a year you will be attending Hogwarts. You are a mage and with luck you will grow in to a powerful sorcerer. Being a mage means that you will wield magic differently than your classmates do. You will find that you do not require a wand. Your magic will respond to will alone. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded solemnly. Eisheth continued.

"I am not going to suggest that you hide your powers. I am afraid that if you do not use your power to your full potential that it will hold you back. You will need to learn to control your magic. This means that you must give everything your all."

Harry stared at his mother. "Doesn't this mean that Dumbledore will be after me?" He asked curiously.

Eisheth smiled grimly. "Yes," she replied. "That is why I will be teaching you occlumency. This is the art to protect your mind."

Harry nodded before asking the final question. "There is something you want to tell me isn't there?"

Eisheth sighed deeply. "Yes," she said simply. "You see I am Becky Stewart. However, I am also Eisheth one of the order of the blackened Denarias. These are fallen angels imprisoned in coins. Most people believe that there are only thirty coins. However, there are really thirty three coins. I am one of those who were trapped in one of the three lost coins. The other coins are still lost to my knowledge." Eisheth took a breath before continuing.

"Lily came across my coin when Becky brought it to her house to examine it. She naturally took possession of the coin and I took up residents in her body. While I was in her body I infused some of my essence in to one of the embryos growing in her womb. After you were born on the night that Voldemort attacked my prison was damaged beyond repair. Becky Stewart had been hit with the killing curse. I interfered keeping her soul inside her body and reviving her. When she went to sleep I offered her the choice to merge with me. This would mean that Becky Stewart and Eisheth would cease to exist as they once were. A new person would be formed. When she accepted and we merged the first free denarian was born." Eisheth stopped speaking and waited for Harry to speak.

Harry was shocked. His mother was a fallen angel. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I will be teaching you how to control your denarian powers in the next year."

"Does this mean I am really your son?"

Eisheth smiled at him. "Yes," she said softly reaching over she stroked his cheek. "I placed my essence in to you while you were still developing. When I did that it changed your blood to match mine. You are now Harry Remus Stewart son of Becky Eisheth Stewart."

Harry smiled and hugged his mother. "Good," he said quietly. Eisheth was surprised.

"You are not upset?" she asked.

"No," Harry said still smiling. "How could I be upset? You loved me enough to willingly make me your child. You have provided a home, clothing, and food for the passed five years. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Eisheth stared at her son. "You are very mature for your age," she commented quietly. She continued after a pause.

"You know what death eaters are right?" After Harry nodded she continued. "How do you feel about the death eaters who got off with out even a slap on the wrist?

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "I think those who lied and bribed to stay out of prison will go back to there old ways when the opportunity presents itself.

Eisheth smiled at him. "That was a good answer. When you get older I will be teaching you how to kill those who harm the innocent."

Harry stood there shocked. "Mum," he said softly. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if you don't get caught," Eisheth responded. "Besides," she continued. "No one else will do anything about them. Dumbledore might be a manipulative bastard, but he was right about one thing. Voldemort will return. The more death eaters we take out now the less he has when he returns."

"Can I help?" he asked starting to become excited.

"You are very accepting," Eisheth said slowly. "It will have to wait until you are older. You need to be trained fully in your magic."

Harry knew not to argue with his mother so he nodded his acceptance of her statement.

Eisheth grinned at him. "I stand by what I said before," she said. "You are very mature for your age."

Harry smiled back at her. "I learned from the best," he responded. He continued his face splitting in to a huge grin.

"So when do we begin training?"

Eisheth sighed this was going to be an interesting year.

Harry knew that his mother was right, but he was glad he would not be killing anyone yet. He did not think he was ready for that.

A/n I am not going to put a secondary character until this story is complete. This is because I don't know who Harry will be pared with yet. I want decide that until he is in Hogwarts. So if you have any suggestions let me know with in the next few days. .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

September 1, 1991 dawned cool and clear. Harry was up early. He had packed the night before and was more than ready to see the renowned school of Wizardry known as Hogwarts. He looked at the wooden trunk that was packed with his spell books, potion ingredients, and robes. He wondered why he needed a wooden trunk. He had asked his mother why he simply could not take a suitcase. His mother had pointed out that with a trunk the wait of the things inside was evenly distributed. She also pointed out that with a trunk he could organize his things a little easier. Harry had at last conceded defeat.

Harry had changed a lot in the passed year. He now stood at around five feet two inches. His hair was cut to just above his shoulders. His body was slender but well muscled. In the sunlight the red and gold streaks in his hair glowed and made it appear as if strands of flame were woven in to his hair.

His magical training had intensified a lot in the passed year. He could now cast the equivalent of second year spells. His mother wanted him to learn. However, she did not want to push him too hard. She estimated that if they could keep him a year ahead of his classmates he would be fine. Harry readily agreed with this plan. The training was very tiring. While wizards could focus there magic through a wand Harry could not. He had thought this would be easy since it was a natural talent. His Mother had quickly corrected him.

"Just because you have a natural talent for something doesn't mean it will be easy. Think of your magic like playing the piano. If you do not practice with your magic you will get rusty and unable to use magic to the best of your ability, but if you work with it and practice your magic will be easier to use."

Thinking of his magic as a musical instrument had been extremely strange at first. However, after a few weeks he had found that his mother was right. His magic was more responsive after working with it for a while. Now his only problem was controlling the power he put in to his spells. His mother warned him that as he got older his magic would grow stronger. She warned him that he must practice every day and keep working on his magic so it would not get out of his control. The most interesting thing he had learned that year was how to control hellfire.

It was a cold day in December when his mother brought up the subject of the dangerous power source. "Harry there is one last thing we must work on."

Harry looked at his mother quizzically. "What is that Mum?" he asked.

Eisheth took a deep breath. "I want to teach you how to wield hellfire."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I thought you said that was dangerous?"

Eisheth closed her eyes. "It is," she whispered, "But you are half denarian. It is only logical that you would have the power to wield hellfire. I would rather teach you how to control it than you accidentally tap in to it some day."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

Eisheth walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Close your eyes," she instructed. "Look inside yourself.

Harry did as his mother told him. He found his magic quickly. "I found my magic," he said calmly.

"Good," Eisheth said. "Concentrate and try to find a void."

Harry began his task. At first all he could feel was his magic. He let his magic drift in to a back part of his mind and continued searching. After a few moments he found a giant empty hole that dropped off in to blackness.

"I found a hole that seems to drop in to nothingness," he informed his mother.

"Good," Eisheth responded. "That is your well. It is currently empty. We are going to find a vein of hellfire and fill the well."

"Is it like a well of water," he asked.

Eisheth nodded approvingly. "Exactly," she said brightly. Reaching over she took his hand and for the first time since she had adopted her son she tapped in to hellfire.

The scarlet flames bathed both Eisheth and Harry. Eisheth knew she had to search quickly. She could feel Harry's pain. She could hear the soft groans coming from his mouth. She realized that they were in a river of hellfire. She vaguely wondered why they had found the stuff so quickly. At a particularly loud grown from Harry she got back to work. She quickly searched the river gradually moving away from it. She jumped when she found it. She could not believe she had found a clear vein of hellfire. This was virtually unheard of.

"It is almost over honey," she told Harry. "Hold on it will be over soon. You must draw the hellfire in to that void inside you. It will hurt, but the faster you do it the faster it will be over. Think of it like ripping a bandage off a cut."

Harry barely heard her. He could hardly see through the burning agony that enveloped his body. Grasping his mother's hand tightly he reached out with his mind and grabbed the vein of scarlet flame and pulled it in to the void inside him. He felt the flames rising up through his body.

He screamed as the flames consumed his insides. Mercifully blackness overcame him and he collapsed.

He awoke to feel his mother's hand stroking his hair. He could feel the new power swirling inside him ready to be used. "Please tell me I don't have to do that again," he croaked.

Eisheth smiled and kissed his forehead. "No," she said quietly. "Your well has been filled with hellfire. Your body will adapt and make hellfire when your well begins to run low."

"Will it hurt?"

"No," Eisheth responded. "It will be just like waiting for your magic to recharge.

"Good," Harry said sighing in relief.

Eisheth smiled and kissed his forehead again. "We will start working with it tomorrow," she said. "The rest of the day we will just rest."

Learning to control the hellfire had been extremely difficult. Harry had lost count of the times he had nearly blown up the house. However, his mother was an extremely patient instructor. When ever he made a mistake she would just laugh and warn him to be careful. The wizarding repairmen in the magical village of Hogsmeed had received a lot of work that year. Eisheth was glad that Becky had been moderately wealthy so she would have the money for the repairs and so she could take the time to train her son.

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard movement from his mother's room. As he finished dressing he thought back over the summer. He still got the giggles thinking back to the day he had received his Hogwarts Letter. Smiling he thought back to that day almost a month ago.

Harry and his mother had just finished training for the day when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hi my name is Professor… Becky?" the voice had suddenly raised an octave in surprise.

Becky was grinning. "Hello professor McGonagall," she said pleasantly.

"I have a letter here for a Harry Stewart," she said sheepishly. "I take it that the child in question is your son?"

"Obviously," Becky replied.

"Where is your husband?" McGonagall asked. "I would like to meat him."

"I am not married," Becky replied.

"Ah," McGonagall replied her eyebrows shooting up. "I never thought you would have one of those children."

Becky's eyes flashed. "For your information the child is adopted," she snarled. With a wave of her hand Becky had changed McGonagall in to a half cat half woman. Unfortunately for McGonagall a cat was her animagus form so she was stuck like that at least until she returned to Hogwarts. Becky stared at her coldly. "Your services are not required." She slammed the door in McGonagalls face.

Harry snapped out of his memory when he heard his mother tap on the door. "Are you ready to go honey," she said softly.

"Yeah," Harry replied nervously.

They arrived at the train station at half passed ten. Eisheth led the way through the barrier that divided platforms nine and ten. They came out on the hidden platform of nine and three quarters. An old steam engine sat puffing steam over the crowd.

Eisheth looked over to see the Potters sending Peter on to the train. She pulled Harry in to a corner and hugged him. "You will be careful won't you?" she asked gently.

Harry smiled at her. "Of course I will," he replied. "I can't get in to too much trouble."

Eisheth rolled her eyes. "Yes you can," she replied. "I know you." Reaching in to her robes she pulled out a handful of golden Galleons. These were the wizarding equivalent to British pounds or American dollars. "This should be enough for you to buy some snacks on the train. Have fun and send a letter when you have time."

Harry smiled at his mother. Students were allowed to take one of three animals to Hogwarts. These animals were an owl, a toad, or a cat. Harry could not decide if he wanted an owl or cat to take to Hogwarts so he had decided to wait until Christmas. "I'll owl you as much as possible," he said.

"Good," she responded. There conversation was cut short as the train whistle blew. "You had better get going," Becky said sadly.

With one last hug Harry picked up his trunk and made his way on to the train. Quickly finding an empty compartment he stored his trunk in the luggage rack and sat down to read a book. Before he could begin reading the door opened. Harry looked up to see a girl with blond hair, brownish eyes, and high cheekbones standing in the doorway. Her face was narrow which reminded Harry of the stories about the Japanese fairy the Kitsune.

"Hi," said the girl. "Is anyone sitting here?" Harry shook his head. "Do you mind if I join you?" the girl asked.

"No," Harry replied. "I do not mind at all." The girl smiled and pulled her trunk inside. After she had it stored in the luggage rack she turned to Harry.

"My name is Katie Bell," the girl informed him. "What is yours?"

"I am Harry Stewart," Harry replied. The two settled back in to there seats.

"You are a first year?" the girl asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said. "What year are you in?"

She smiled at him. "I am in second year," "What house do you want to be in?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care," he replied. "It doesn't matter to me. I'd like to have friends no matter what house I am in. I hope to have friends in all houses."

Katie looked at the boy in shock. "Most people don't even try to get to know people from different houses."

Harry shrugged, "It seems kind of stupid to me. Why not get to know those in different houses. You might meet some great people."

Katie sighed deeply. This first year was smart. He was expressing ideas that a lot of older students didn't have. She wondered why she had never thought to make friends in all the houses. Surely not all the slytherrins were evil. "You have given me a lot to think about," Katie said looking at Harry curiously. Before Harry could respond the compartment door swung open.

"What do we have here," a vaguely familiar voice said from the doorway. Harry looked up and saw Peter Potter standing in the doorway. He was definitely round around the middle. He wasn't exactly fat, but he had the pudgy appearance of someone who did not exercise very often.

"Peter," Harry said calmly.

"Brother," Peter responded. "How is it living with the lower class? Did you know that Dad cut you out of the family?"

"You call that a family you got there?" Harry asked. "It is more like a bunch of stuck up brats who are famous for something that there eldest son had no control over."

Peters face went bright red. "Take that back," he shouted. "If you don't take it back I will challenge you to a duel of honor. I've had training from the great Albus Dumbledore."

Harry snorted, "Your magic is not developed enough for him to teach you anything truly dangerous. We can duel any time."

Peter pulled out his wand. However, before he could utter a spell he was thrown violently from the compartment. He collided painfully with the wall opposite. Harry walked towards him slowly. Peter looked up at him fear shining in his eyes.

"You didn't use a wand," he whispered. Harry smiled coldly his reddish green eyes flashing.

"I do not require a wand. It is a hindrance for me to have one in fact." With out another word Peter got to his feet and stalked off.

Harry reentered his compartment to see Katie staring at him. "You just beat the boy who lived," she said sounding shocked.

Harry shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "We use to be brothers," he said softly. "My dad didn't like me much and favored my brother. They had a friend named Becky Stewart. She adopted me with the Potters permission and taught me a lot about magic."

Katie nodded still shocked by what she had learned. The rest of the ride passed in companionable silence. When the lady with the food Trolley stopped Harry had used the gold he had been given to buy some chocolate frogs and liquorish wands. Harry had tried to get Katie to tell him how the students were sorted, but she would only smile at him and shake her head. When they arrived at Hogwarts they disembarked from the train. Katie gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Good luck," she whispered. Harry gave her a tight smile and followed the other first years. When they got closer to the boats they saw a man with brown hair streaked with grey. Harry had not seen him for five years, but he recognized him immediately.

"Uncle Moony," he called. Remus's head spun towards him.

"Harry?" he whispered. Harry smiled and nodded. The other first years were looking at Harry. "What?" Harry snapped. "I haven't seen him in years."

By this time Remus had snapped out of his shock. "No more than four to a boat," he called. Harry wondered why it was tradition for the first years to cross the lake in boats. Harry followed the line of boys and girls as they climbed in to the wooden boats waiting at the edge of the lake. "Forward," Remus called. The boats began to move swiftly across the water. Harry looked at the others in his boat. He blinked in surprise. All the first years in his boat were girls. There were two Indian girls and a girl with raven black hair.

"Hi," Harry said shyly. The girls smiled tentatively at him.

"Your first sight of Hogwarts is coming up," Remus called to the students. As they rounded the last bend in the lake they saw a castle standing tall upon the cliffs.

"That is a little Cliché," Harry muttered. The black haired girl giggled and nodded. The boats slowly bumped in to a wooden dock. Harry disembarked with all the other students.

The students followed Remus up to a large oak door. Remus knocked six times. A familiar stern looking woman opened the door. Her grey hair was pulled up in a tight bun. "The first year's professor McGonagall," Remus said respectfully.

One thought flew through Harry's mind. 'Oh Shit,'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Harry stood staring at professor McGonagall. McGonagall gave no sign that she recognized him. She was looking at Remus.

"The first years," Remus said respectfully.

"Thank you Lupin," McGonagall said crisply. "Follow me," she said to the students. The first years followed the professor down a dimly lit corridor. They passed a hall that was filled with students. The smells of chicken, beef, and potatoes filled the air. The first years followed the professor in to an antechamber.

"You will wait here until I return for you," McGonagall said sternly. "I suggest you smarten yourselves up before you meet the rest of the hall. The boys and girls shifted nervously.

"What do you think the test is?"

"It is supposed to be something painful," said a tall red-headed boy with freckles.

"Yeah right," Harry said loudly. The students turned to look at him. "If it was judged by pain tolerance the person that had spent the most time in the hospital would win the test every time."

"What do you think the test is," Peter snapped.

"I think it is something that will judge our personality," Harry responded promptly. "It is the only thing that makes since."

"He has a point," said a brown-headed girl. "I mean if we tried to wrestle a troll we would be squashed." Before anyone else could respond silvery figures came through the wall.

"What the," several people chorused. The students looked up to see silvery figures floating a few inches above the ground. They appeared to be in a heated argument.

"Forgive and forget," a little man dressed as a monk was chanting. "We need to give him another chance."

A ghost with his head lopsided on his neck responded, "He has had all the chances he deserves. He shows no remorse for his actions and he never will. It is not in a poltergeist nature." It was at this point in the conversation that the ghost spotted the first years.

"What are you all doing here," he asked.

"New students," the little monk chirped. "They are about to be sorted I believe."

"Move along," McGonagall called. The ghost waved and flew out of the room. "Follow me," she called to the first years. They followed her out of the chamber and in to the hall. The ceiling showed the night sky as it was outside.

"Impressive," Harry murmured. He heard a bushy haired girl speak from beside him.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a history."

Harry looked over at her. "I would like to take a look at that book if you don't mind," he said politely. The girl beamed at him.

"Sure," she said shyly.

"This is excellent," Harry said smiling. Before the girl could respond professor McGonagall spoke.

"Look up here please," she said loudly. The first years looked towards the front and saw a tattered and frayed old hat resting on a stool.

A wide rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing. At the first note Harry tuned the hat out. He closed his eyes and checked his magic and hellfire reserves. At the moment he was at full strength. He swiftly checked his occlumency shields. They were strong. His mind was protected by a solid wall of steel. This made his mind near impenetrable. His mother had taught him how to weave hellfire in to the shields. This made the shields quite damaging to anyone who tried a full-out assault on his mind. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when professor McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." She unrolled a long scroll of parchment.

"Abbot Hanna," A pink faced girl hurried over to the stool. "Hufflepuff," the hat shouted. The girl hurried over to a table with a badger carved upon it.

Bones Susan," a pretty brunette walked up to the stool. "Hufflepuff," the hat shouted. As the hufflepuff table clapped Harry reflected on what his mother had told him about the houses. According to her all the houses had there good points. The only house that people actively disliked was Slytherrin and that was because Voldemort came from that house. She had said that Gryffindor was for the brave, Hufflepuff was for the loyal, and that Ravenclaw for the clever. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard McGonagall call the next name.

Greengrass Daphne," McGonagall shouted. "Slytherrin," the hat shouted.

Malfoy Draco," A blond haired boy with a pale pointed face walked up to the stool. The hat hadn't even touched his head before it screamed, "Slytherrin." Malfoy swaggered off to the table with a serpent emblem carved in to it.

"Granger Hermione," He watched as the bushy haired girl scurried to the stool.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted.

"Stewart Harry," Harry strode confidently up to the stool. He sat down and felt the hat placed on his head.

"This is an easy one," a small voice said. "There is only one place he will learn what he needs to. Slytherrin," the hat shouted.

Harry got off the stool and walked confidently over to the Slytherrin Table.

MacDougal Moragg," A short girl with mousey brown hair and large blue eyes walked calmly up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw," the hat shouted. Moragg walked over to the table with a raven carved in to it and sat next to Terry Boot who had been sorted in to Ravenclaw a few moments ago. The names continued until:

"Potter Peter," The hall went silent. Everyone looked at the pudgy boy who made his way up to the stool. He looked panicked for several moments before the hat made its decision.

Gryffindor," the hat said although it sounded a lot less enthusiastic. Peter hurried over to the table with a lion carved on it. He was dancing and waving his arms to the amused laughter of staff and students.

McGonagall waited for the applause to drop before calling the next name. "Parkinson Pansy," a girl with black hair and a face like a pug walked to the stool. "Slytherrin," the hat shouted.

The sorting continued until Zambini Blaze became a Slytherrin.

Meanwhile while Harry was being sorted Eisheth had snuck in to the school. This next person wasn't a death eater. However, his death would be used to restore someone who died prematurely. Moving through the shadows she grabbed the caretaker Argus Filch by his stringy hair and dragged him in to a certain girl's bathroom.

"Myrtle," she called softly. The ghost of a sad girl drifted out of a toilet.

"What," she said glumly.

"How would you like to live again," she asked. Myrtle's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Eisheth nodded and smiled. "Really," she said.

Myrtle was almost bouncing with delight. By this point Filch had regained his voice.

"You can't do this," he croaked.

"Silence," Eisheth said coldly. "Your life will go to revive someone who died before her time." With a wave of her hand runes appeared in a circle around Filch.

"You can't do this," Filch shrieked.

"Watch me," Eisheth whispered. Filch began to scream as blood began to come out of his pores. Before Myrtle could hear or see anything Eisheth had somehow stunned the little ghost. The blood had fallen on the runes. The runes glowed with a bright red light.

"Please," Filch whimpered.

Eisheth stared at him coldly. "How many students have you tortured? You have tortured those you see as inferior be cause they have magic and you do not. You have hung students from the ceiling with chains. God knows what else you have subjected students to. At least this way your death will mean something." There was a blinding flash of light and Myrtle fell to the ground with a thud. Where Filch had been there was only a black scorch mark.

Myrtle sat up and looked at her body reverently. She touched the floor the walls. She reached and ran her hands down Eisheth's robes. "Thank you," Myrtle whispered. "Thank you so much." Tears were falling down her face.

"You are welcome," Eisheth murmured hugging the young girl.

Back at the feast Dumbledore had just finished his long-winded speech. Harry thought it extremely stupid for the headmaster to tell the students not to go somewhere. This would insure that the students went exactly where they weren't supposed to go. As he followed the Slytherrin students to there dungeon common room Harry reflected that it had been a very interesting day. He made a mental note to contact his Mum the next day and see how she was doing. Little did he know the year was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A/n I apologize if this chapter is hard to read. For some reason my computer didn't like this document much. Well, read and review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Eisheth helped Myrtle back to her house. She knew that she would have to find some way to explain Myrtle's return. Eisheth knew that this was going to be difficult.

On one hand, she could not enroll Myrtle as a new student, because if people did a background check they would find records that Myrtle had died fifty years ago. She had to think of something. She led Myrtle in to a guest room and tucked her in to bed. The small girl was exhausted after her resurrection. Thanking Eisheth again she snuggled in to the covers and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Eisheth she was about to receive some angelic assistance.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the new school year. At the appearance of Harry Stewart he had owled James and Lily. They had confirmed that Harry Stewart was the former Harry Potter. This disturbed Albus. The fact that such a light family had a son that was in a dark house was troublesome indeed. It was at this point in his musings that the wards to the school had informed him that Argus Filch had gone missing.

'That is strange,' he mused. Albus was concerned. He did not understand how Filch could have gone missing while inside Hogwarts. He was about to turn to Fawkes and send him on a search for the caretaker when a radiant white light filled the office.

Dumbledore shielded his eyes. Fawkes gave a trill of pure joy and happiness. Dumbledore blinked the spots out of his eyes. He looked up to see a tall man standing in his office.

The man was slim and well built. He was not overly muscular, but looked as if he worked out on a regular basis. He looked to be in his thirties. His blond hair was cut short and close to his skull. He wore a white shirt over white dress pants. He radiated his own light and seemed to glow like a small star.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked reaching for his wand.

"That will not do you any good wizard," the man said. His voice was oddly toneless. Dumbledore felt as if he were talking to a toy. He looked at the man in shock as he continued speaking.

"I am called Raphael. I am an archangel. Dumbledore's jaw dropped. His eyes widened in disbelief and more than a little fear.

"That is impossible," Dumbledore whispered. "Angels do not exist." Raphael shrugged with indifference.

"It matters not if you believe me," he said calmly. I have been sent to deliver a message.

Dumbledore spluttered with indignation. "What is this," he said still shocked. "What message are you talking about?"

Raphael raised a hand to silence him. "I am to deliver a message. I have neither the time nor inclination to listen to questions."

Dumbledore's mouth snapped shut. "What is the message?" he asked quietly.

Raphael folded his arms. "She who died before her time has returned. She will stand at the side of the son of the fallen. Do not interfere. This is your only warning. Do not look for your caretaker. His life was forfeit to give the girl a new one." Dumbledore looked at the angel his eyes as wide as saucers.

"How do I explain his absence?" he asked quietly. "This will not just be swept under the rug."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I would leave you on your own? I will help with removal." Dumbledore started to ask another question, but his heavenly visitor was already fading. Dumbledore heard his last words to him. "Remember the girl," he whispered before vanishing completely.

Raphael appeared in the girl's bathroom. He waved his hand at the scorch mark and Filch appeared gasping. Snapping his fingers Filch's belongings were in front of him. He whistled and Mrs. Norris Filch's cat came running in to the bathroom. Reaching down he hauled Filch to his feet.

"Leave Hogwarts," he growled. Get out and never return. Do not speak to anyone about what you have experienced. You will find a new job. You will never contact a child again. If you do not abide by these rules I will make sure what you suffered at Eisheth's hands seems like a picnic when I am done. Is that clear?"

Filch nodded in terror and scampered out of the bathroom. Raphael smiled. He had one more stop to make. He vanished with out a sound.

Eisheth had just drifted in to sleep when she found herself standing in front of a man with blond hair. At one glance she could tell he was a holy visitor. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Hello Eisheth," he said quietly. Eisheth looked up at him. She knew this man.

"Raphael," she said in a small voice.

He nodded and actually smiled at her. "You are being given the chance you wanted. Your merger with the human Becky has given you that chance. You may be a denarian, but you now have a conscience and a soul. Use your soul to determine the difference between right and wrong. You were in the right to kill the Lestranges because they had committed many crimes. It will be your mission to take out as many of Voldemort's followers as you can before he returns. It will also be your task to destroy his anchors to life so that he may truly die. Do you understand?"

Eisheth nodded still in shock. "How do I find the anchors?"

Raphael winked at her. "That is your job," he said smiling. "Good luck," he said his voice getting fainter and fainter. "You are going to need it." He faded from Eisheth's mind and she drifted in to a deep and restful sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to the grumblings of his dorm mates. He climbed out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:00. Remembering that breakfast didn't start until 8:30 he decided to do his morning meditations. Closing his eyes he concentrated slowly rising off of the bed and floating about a foot above it. He always felt relaxed floating in the air. He knew he would have to be very careful. Letting people know he had control of wandless magic was going to be bad enough. However, if they found out that he had even more power he would be in real trouble. Slowly lowering himself to the bed he reached over and opened his trunk. While getting dressed he reflected that it was going to be an interesting year.

As he entered the great hall he saw Katie Bell sitting down at the Gryffindor table. He waved at her and smiled widely. She grinned back and gave him thumbs up. He felt someone take the seat beside him and turned and smiled at the black haired girl he had shared a boat with the night before.

"Hi," he said politely. "My name is Harry. What's yours?"

The girl smiled back while she buttered a piece of toast. "My name is Daphne Greengrass." Harry nodded at her as his hands were busy cutting up his French toast.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Are you excited about being here?"

"Yes," Daphne said excitedly. "I am especially looking forward to transfiguration and charms.

"Me too," Harry replied. "My Mum trained me in those subjects. Daphne nodded deciding not to ask how his mother could train him with out a wand. Her own mother had trained her with a spare wand. She knew it wasn't fair on the muggle borns. However, what could she do? She hoped that one day she would be able to make a difference. She was brought out of her musings when Harry tapped her on the shoulder.

"It is time for charms," he said softly. Daphne nodded and they stood up. Picking up their course schedules they made there way out of the hall.

Entering the charms classroom Harry was shocked to see Lily Potter standing in front of the teacher's desk. He dropped heavily in to a seat. At the look on Lily's face he surmised that he wasn't the only one to be shocked. As the class began Harry listened to his mother as she talked about the ways in which charms could be used. When class was over she called for Harry to stay behind.

"Harry?" she asked once the students had left. "How have you been?" Harry walked up to her stiffly.

"I've been fine," he said softly.

"Becky has been treating you well?" she asked.

Harry nodded a bit stiffly. "Yes very well," he said quietly.

"Good," Lily replied. "I... urm..." she stopped and tried again. "I would like to talk to you this evening after your classes are over. Will you come and see me?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Sure," he said softly. "I would be happy to come and see you."

Lily smiled with relief. "Excellent," she said smiling at him. "Here is a note for your next class," she said brightly. Harry took the note and hurried to Transfiguration. As it happened he was just on time. He barely got in the room before the door shut.

"Please be on time next time Mr. Stewart," McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes mam," Harry responded. He quickly hurried to his seat beside Daphne. Professor McGonagall began telling them about Transfiguration. She warned them that any fooling around would result in a permanent dismissal from her class. After her speech she gave each of them a matchstick and told them to try and turn it in to a needle.

Harry looked fixedly at his matchstick. He raised his right hand and pointed his finger at the matchstick. He visualized a needle in his mind. Fixing the image clearly in his mind he sent a small pulse of magic at the matchstick. He watched with satisfaction as the matchstick lengthened and grew thinner. Within a second a perfect needle lay on the table in front of him.

"Very good Mr. Stewart… Ms. Greengrass," professor McGonagal said from behind them. Harry looked over just in time to see Daphne's matchstick complete it's transformation in to a needle. His eyes widened in shock. Daphne had not used a wand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry stared at Daphne in shock. He looked up and noticed that McGonagall had already moved on to the next person. He sighed in relief.

"How did you do that?" he asked Daphne.

She shrugged her shoulders her black hair brushing his face with the movement. "I have always been able to do wandless magic," she said casually. "My Mother has been teaching me how to cast wandlessly since I was ten or so."

Harry blinked at her. "My Mum has been teaching me since I was ten."

Daphne smiled at him. "It looks like our mothers had the same idea."

"Yeah," Harry responded. "Can your mother cast wandless magic?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, she is a wand-wielder. When she found that I could do wandless magic she went in to muggle London and found some books on meditation. She used these books to teach me how to focus. After I mastered meditation it was easy to get my magic to do what I wanted. How did your mother teach you?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "She told me to think of my magic like playing a musical instrument."

Daphne blinked and chuckled. "Well? It's obvious it worked isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah I guess that is the main thing." The bell rang and the class got up and headed for lunch.

As McGonagall watched the class exit the room she walked over to her desk and sat down. The new first years were a good crop of students. She thought all of them had the potential to be great wizards some day, but it would be up to them to work and realize that potential.

The two students that interested her most were Harry Stewart and Daphne Greengrass. The two Slytherrins had managed to complete the transfiguration on the first try. This was practically unheard of. To make matters more confusing McGonagall could have sworn that they did the transfiguration wandlessly. She shook her head fiercely. That was impossible. The wandless arts had been lost for centuries. Nevertheless, she resolved to watch the two very closely. If it appeared that they were using wandless magic she would tell Dumbledore. After all, Dumbledore would need to know about all the powerful wizards he could. They would have to watch these two if they had wandless magic. They could not allow Voldemort to have more death eaters.

Harry followed Daphne to the great hall for lunch. As they took there seats Peter walked up to them.

"I don't like being shown up Stewart," he said angrily. "I am the chosen one I deserve all the fame and glory."

Harry looked at him calmly. "Why do you deserve fame or glory?"

"I saved the wizarding world," Peter snapped.

"Yes," Harry said slowly. "My question is how did you do it? What spell did you use to stop the most deadly curse our world has ever known? If you can tell us what spell you used it would be a great help to the aurors.

"I…" Peter started and then stopped and glared at Harry. "I don't have to answer these questions."

"You don't want to answer the questions because you can't. You don't know how you defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore doesn't know how you defeated Voldemort. So tell me, why should I show you respect for something you had no control over?"

Peter stared at Harry. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. He wasn't sure how to take it. He decided that a change of tactics was in order. "I was trained by Dumbledore," he said smugly. "I know magic that is far beyond anything you can comprehend."

Harry snorted derisively. "What have you learned? Your magic is not developed enough for him to be teaching you anything above third year spells."

Peter was stumped. If he was honest his training was not going all that well. He quickly formed his response. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said and stalked off. Daphne looked at Harry.

"Do you get the feeling he didn't want to answer the question?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he loaded some roast beef on his plate. "If he is really being trained by Dumbledore it must not be going well."

Daphne nodded as she took a bight of salad. "I think we should watch out for him. He reminds me a lot of Malfoy. I would be willing to bet he is a spoiled brat."

"Agreed," Harry said.

Daphne smiled at him. "Does… Does this mean we are friends," she said hesitantly.

Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah," he paused. "You will be my first friend."

Daphne nodded in understanding. "You are my first friend too," she said softly. "The great thing is we have something in common."

Harry laughed quietly. "Yeah, I thought I would be the only one to have wandless magic. I am glad I was wrong. I don't feel so left out anymore."

The rest of lunch passed in companionable silence. After lunch the two new friends left for history of magic. There instructor was a ghost by the name of Professor Binns. Somehow, he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up to teach the next morning leaving his body behind. It was questionable whether he knew he was dead or not. As the class entered the classroom they saw the professor enter the classroom through the chalkboard. This impressed the class immensely most of whom had never seen a ghost before outside of Hogwarts. At first the class thought it would be exciting to have a ghost for a history teacher. They imagined all the exciting stories he would be able to tell them. They quickly learned that the teacher was totally pathetic. They also learned that they were all going to have to read the book a lot if they wanted to pass the class. Professor Binns had a raspy weasing voice that droned on in a dry emotionless Monotone. He had the unflattering ability to put an entire class to sleep with in five minutes. Harry and Daphne woke in time to see everyone leaving the classroom.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked in confusion.

Daphne shrugged. "I don't know. It's his voice. It is as dry as chalk dust. Not to mention, he seems to have no emotion. These are going to be some long classes." The two left the classroom and began walking down the hallway.

"How do you think he checks the assignments?" It seems to me that this teacher is a liability to the school."

Daphne nodded in agreement. "I have no idea how he would check the assignments. He would have a hard time holding a quill. Maybe we should complain about him? It couldn't hurt."

"What are you talking about?" a bossy voice said from behind them. Daphne and Harry spun to see a tall red head with a haughty imperious look on his face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I am Percy Weasley," the boy said pompously. I am a prefect. You weren't bad-mouthing professor Binns were you?"

"No," Daphne said calmly. "We were merely expressing our opinion that a ghost with such a dull teaching style should not be a teacher."

Percy sniffed disdainfully. "Hogwarts has the best teachers of magic in the world."

Harry started to respond when Daphne squeezed his arm in warning. She leaned closer to him. "No," she said softly. "Let it go there is no point in continuing this conversation. It will just go in circles."

Harry nodded and continued walking. Percy watched them for a few moments and then strode away with his nose in the air.

That afternoon was passed in herbology. Harry and Daphne quickly learned that the plants they were working with were not to be trifled with.

"I don't know if I like this class," Harry murmured as he ducked a spiked vine that nearly poked his eye out.

Daphne smiled at him. "Relax," she said soothingly. "We'll be out of here soon and for the record, I don't like this class either.

That evening after dinner Harry made his way to Lily's office. He knocked on the door and a soft voice told him to come in.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked.

Lily grimaced slightly. "Yes," she said quietly. "I was curious how you were doing."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment. "Why now?" he said softly.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked sounding confused.

"Why do you care how I am? If I remember right Mum told you that you could come and see me any time you wanted. You haven't been to see me for the past five years."

Lily looked at him sadly. "James wouldn't allow it. Once he had disowned you he wouldn't allow any contact with you. I had to wait until you cane to Hogwarts so I could talk to you."

Not knowing how to respond to that Harry decided to ask a question that had been bothering him. "What happened to him? Mum told me he wasn't always so arrogant."

Lily didn't like the change of subject, but she decided to answer. "He was always arrogant in school. After we were married I thought he had changed, but after Peter was named the chosen one he went back to being an arrogant berk."

Harry looked at the woman who had been his mother at one time. "Is there anything I can do to help you? I can tell you are unhappy."

Lily smiled at him. "Tell me about your life. I want to know everything.

Harry thought for a minute. It would be alright to tell her some things. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

While Harry was talking to Lily Eisheth was undertaking a dangerous operation. She was sneaking close to the old riddle manor. After much research she had discovered that Voldemort had used a total of three horcruxes to keep himself alive. After thinking for a while she realized that the old Riddle manor would be the perfect place to hide a horcrux. After all, not too many people knew that Voldemort was a half-blood. It would be the perfect place to hide something he wanted protected. The closer she got to the manor the more oppressive the air became. She could sense the taint of dark magic on everything close to the manor. She stepped causciously on to the worn stone steps prepared for anything. She raised a hand and with an effort of will the lock clicked and the large oak door swung open. The rusty hinges gave a hellish screech as the door swung back to rest against the wall. She made her way inside. As she stepped on to the dusty wooden floor the door slammed shut behind her. Eisheth rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said out loud. "Could that get anymore cliché?" A low chuckle came in response to her question. "Oow creepy voice," she snapped back. "I guess this is the part where you tell me to get out or I won't leave this house alive right?"

"Clever," said a male voice from the shadows. "Who are you?"

"Sorry," Eisheth said with a smile. "My mum told me never to give my name to strangers."

"My followers killed your mother," the voice responded.

"Yeah because heaven knows that you can't do anything yourself," Eisheth said.

"I am Lord Voldemort," the voice hissed.

"No," Eisheth growled. "You are a scared little boy who takes pleasure in torturing those who can't defend themselves. You are a fowl loud mouthed hypocrite who preaches blood purity when you are not pure blood yourself." A curse shot from the darkness.

Eisheth smiled coldly. The fight was on. She extended her right hand and shouted her first spell. "Ventus Servitus," A column of wind blasted outward. There was a grunt and Eisheth saw a body fly past her. As he flew he fired a killing curse.

Eisheth dodged the curse and fired a bolt of lightning that missed her target and blew a hole in the wall.

"You missed mudblood," the voice taunted.

"Not quite," Eisheth snapped. She gestured at the ceiling and sharp steel spikes rained down from the ceiling. The figure made a gesture and a shining silver shield appeared around him.

"You can't defeat what you can not see," the voice said laughing cruelly.

Eisheth didn't waist time responding to his taunts. She sent a wedge of fire in to the darkness, but she missed again.

Finally getting tired of fighting in the dark Eisheth threw a globe of light in to the air. The globe of light flew upward and hovered near the ceiling.

"No," the voice screamed. Eisheth watched as a man with dark hair and dark eyes was revealed by the light. He looked to be in his twenties. Eisheth assumed that this was a version of Voldemort from the time that the horcrux had been created. "Iacio," Eisheth called and watched with satisfaction as the young Voldemort was thrown violently in to a wall hard enough to crack the old plaster.

Eisheth knew she would have to act fast. She couldn't allow this dark soul to escape. Eisheth walked quickly over to the dazed Voldemort. "Necto phazmatis," she incanted softly and watched as wispy white chains wrapped around Voldemort binding him tight.

"I will never tell you what you want to know," Voldemort snarled. Eisheth smiled coldly.

"Yes you will," she said in a low deadly voice. "Excrucio," she whispered.

Blood burst from Voldemort's body. He let out a high pitched scream. Eisheth lowered her hand. "It is not so fun when you are the one being tortured is it," Eisheth asked. "Imagine how your followers felt when you tortured them.

"I deserve obedience," the young man hissed. "I am Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherrin."

Eisheth began to laugh. Her laughter rang through the abandoned manor. "You are the child of an inbred woman and a muggle man. What you have always failed to realize is that it is not our parentage that is important, it is what we do with our own lives that matters."

"You sound like Dumbledore," the shade hissed.

Eisheth laughed again. "No I assure you I am not like Dumbledore. I am confident that if you were brought in alive he would push for life in Azkaban so you could be reformed. I on the other hand want to kill you and get on with living my life. I do not believe you deserve a second chance."

Voldemort sneered at her. "You are smarter than Dumbledore," he hissed. "However, it matters not. Even if you do find a way to defeat me the other horcruxes will be even stronger. You see when one of us is destroyed the magic that we have is split equally between the other horcruxes.

"So my assumption was right," Eisheth said softly. "The rifts Voldemort created in his own soul have healed, but he has already split his soul. So the pieces of soul he has broken off have regenerated and become a version of Voldemort from the point in time that he created the horcrux."

"You are smart for a whore," Voldemort said coldly. "Your brains will do you no good. The other horcruxes will destroy you."

Eisheth showed all her teeth in a wolfish smile. "I have horcrux extermination right here," she said in a low voice. As she spoke scarlet flames formed in her hand. The smell of brimstone filled the air. The version of Voldemort began to struggle in the chains that bound him.

"No please?" he whimpered.

Eisheth giggled. It was quite a disturbing sound. "Gee I wonder how many times you heard those words." With out another word Eisheth threw the hellfire and watched as it engulfed Voldemort. Voldemort began to scream. Eisheth watched as his skin blackened and began to crack. Blood and other fluids burst from his body. After several minutes the body simply vanished in a flash of light leaving only a large scorch mark in the floor and the smell of sulfur in the air. Something fell to the ground with a clink. Eisheth turned and saw Ravenclaws Tiara lying innocently on the wooden floor. Eisheth waved a hand over the tiara and watched as a blue glow formed around it. She sighed in relief. The specter of Voldemort had been banished from the object. Now it could be used to help people. She reached down and picked up the tiara. She had to get back to Myrtle. She had told her that she wouldn't be gone long. She did not want the small girl to worry. Tucking the tiara in to her robes she quickly left the abandoned manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The rest of Harry's first week of classes passed quickly. Harry found astronomy to be a boring and pointless exercise. The telescopes they used were at least one hundred years old. This made it very difficult to get a clear visual of the planets. Also the class being at midnight was a major sticking point for all first years.

Defense against the dark arts was a joke. The professor named Professor Quirrell was afraid of his own shadow. He had told the class he had gotten his turban from an African prince for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. However, when Harry had asked curiously what spell he had used Quirrell had turned white and stuttered that he couldn't remember. It did not help that Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic. The sour smell stuck in the student's nostrils and it was all they could smell for several hours after the class.

Perhaps the oddest class was potions. This was taught by a bad-tempered man named professor Snape. Harry could still remember the first potions lesson he had attended. The lesson had been a double lesson with the Gryffindors. This had made it very amusing.

Snape swept in to the classroom.

"There will be no foolish wand waving here," Snape said coldly. "If you pay attention I can teach you how to brew glory, bottle fane, and even stop death. Up to this point Snape had completely ignored Peter. He suddenly turned and stared right at Peter.

"Potter," he said silkily. "What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Peter looked very confused. "Uh," he said stupidly. "I don't know sir. I am the chosen one. Why do I have to answer stupid questions?

Harry chuckled derisively. This caused Snape to glare at him.

"If you are so smart," Snape said icily, "Why don't you answer the question?"

Harry smiled brightly at the professor. "They are the same plant," he said cheerfully. "It is also called aconite." Snape looked at Harry for a full minute.

"You have answered that question correctly, but don't think that will earn you a passing grade in this class." Harry nodded respectfully.

"Yes sir," he said quietly. The rest of the lesson passed in silence. Once Neville Longbottom nearly put an ingredient in his potion at the wrong time, but Harry managed to stop him before he made a very painful error in judgment. After the class Harry and Daphne headed to lunch quietly discussing the lesson.

"Unbeknownst to Harry his mother stood watching from the corner. Beside her Myrtle stood under a disillusionment charm.

"Will I need to be sorted again," Myrtle whispered to Becky.

Becky nodded to the small girl. "I think that would be best. "You are bound to have changed psychologically in the time you spent as a ghost.

Myrtle nodded in agreement. She turned and continued watching Harry.

"He's kind of cute," she whispered to Becky. Becky chuckled silently.

"I'm glad you think so," she mouthed.

"Remind me why we are here?" Myrtle asked looking up at Snape.

"Well," Becky said slowly. "I need to talk to Snape and I thought you wouldn't want to go off all alone until we know where you will be sorted." Myrtle nodded.

"Yes," she said quickly. "The fact that I am alive is going to cause quite a commotion as it is."

Becky nodded her confirmation of the statement and watched as the class departed. "Stay here," she told Myrtle.

Myrtle nodded and watched as Harry left the classroom. Becky smiled watching her before lifting her disillusionment charm and walking up to Snape.

"Hello Severus," she said softly.

Snape spun to face her. "What do you want?"

Becky conjured a chair with a wave of her hand and sat down. "I want to talk," she said softly.

"What would you like to say to me," Snape snapped impatiently.

"Why are you doing this?" Becky asked gently.

"Doing what?"

"Why are you tormenting students. Does it make you feel good. You make your students feel inadequate for kicks?"

Snape glared at her. "I don't have to explain anything to you. The headmaster is perfectly happy with the way I run my class so I don't see why you should complain."

"Dumbledore has never seen you teach a class," Becky said softly. "He has not seen the way you treat all students that are not from your own house. I know you loved Lily, but that is no reason to take out your bitterness on innocent children."

"The headmaster knows that I have to act this way to protect my role as spy for when the dark lord returns."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she said snorting. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling the headmaster stupid?" he asked silkily.

"If he is the person who came up with that plan, then you bet your arse I am calling him stupid. Act like a total arsehole that way when Voldemort does return everyone will know exactly who to suspect as being his servant. The only person who has favored Slytherrin the entire time he has been teaching at this school."

Snape was silent for several minutes. "You do realize that your son is in my house?" he asked.

"Yes," Becky said, "But I want him to have to earn his grades just like everyone else. You do all your students a disservice by favoring your own house over all others."

"You don't understand," Snape protested. "The entire school hates Slytherrin."

"Whose fault is that?" Becky asked. "You have given Slytherrin points for sabotaging other houses potions. What kind of example are you setting for students. You are rewarding them for wrongdoing."

Snape finally snapped. He drew his wand. "Do you think you can teach better?" he snarled.

"Yes," Becky said softly. "If I had to teach I think I could do better." She continued gently. "I do not mean to insult you Severus, but I can't sit by and watch you torment students. Over the past ten years the level of competent potions masters in Britain has decreased significantly. ."

Snape still pointed his wand at Becky. Slowly he lowered it and began to think about her words. "It is James Potters fault," he muttered.

"Quit using that old excuse," Becky said sharply. "James Potter was and still is an arrogant arsehole, but you have let a schoolboy grudge run your life for twenty years. It is time to grow up and do the job you were hired to do."

"What if I do not?" Snape asked silkily. "What if I choose not to take your advice?"

Becky shrugged with seeming indifference. "If you do not prove that you can be a good person. You will only prove that you are a petty child that can not let go of the past."

Another few moments of silence passed. "I love her you know," Snape remarked quietly.

Becky's expression softened considerably. "I know you love her," she replied. "Prove to her she was wrong to abandon you. I know you can be a good man. It is time to drop your past grudges and regrets. You can't change the past, but you can work towards a better future."

Snape bowed his head. A feeling he hadn't felt in many years coursed through him. It was shame. He was ashamed of the things he had done in his past. He was ashamed of the way he had treated students in his class. "You are right," He whispered. "I have been an arse," he said in a choked voice. He looked up at Becky. "I will still have to be a spy if Voldemort returns," he said hoarsely.

Becky actually smiled at him. "No you won't," she murmured. She reached out and took his left arm. Rolling back the sleeve of his robes she revealed a mark in the shape of a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth. She placed her fingers on the mark. A soft golden glow formed around her hand. Snape gritted his teeth in pain. The mark glowed scarlet and then turned a poisonous green and then began to fade. A moment later the mark had faded completely. Snape looked up at her with wide eyes.

"How," he whispered.

Becky smiled softly. "You are not the only one who has changed."

Turning Becky left leaving Snape standing next to his desk stunned. She turned at the door. "It may be a good idea to wash your hair and brush your teeth," she said casually. A little cleanliness can go a long way." Snape scowled at her.

"Get out of here," he snapped. Laughing, Becky left the room followed by the invisible Myrtle.

"That was great," Myrtle whispered. Becky smiled down at her.

"Thanks," Becky replied. "Come on let's go to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was having a good morning. He had finished his paperwork an hour ago and now he was just sitting in his office sucking a lemon drop. His peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Enter," he called. The door opened to reveal Becky and behind her was a girl with mousy brown hair. She looked about the age of a first year. Dumbledore recognized her.

"Myrtle?" he said in shock.

"Yep," Becky said brightly.

"How did this happen," Dumbledore croaked.

"The castle saw fit to bring her back," Becky said softly.

"That is impossible," Dumbledore croaked.

"No it is not," Becky responded. "Myrtle died in this castle and so the castle could have stored up her life energy. When it had enough it could have made her corporeal again."

"What do you have to do with this Becky?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was here to talk to Snape when I found her," Becky said QUIETLY.

Dumbledore fell back in his chair. He knew better than to use Occlumency on her. "What do you want?" he said tiredly.

"I want Myrtle to be sorted," she said quietly.

Before Dumbledore could respond Becky had summoned the sorting hat with a wave OF her hand. Myrtle took the hat and set it on her head.

"You are sly," the hat said in her ear. "You are a lot different than the last time I sorted you. This is going to be fun. I will enjoy watching this. Slytherrin," The hat shouted. Becky banished the hat back to its shelf and took Myrtle's hand.

"Thanks Dumbledore," she said smiling at him. "I trust you can think of something to tell the ministry. Well, I am glad we have that settled." Turning Becky and Myrtle left the office leaving a shocked and speechless Dumbledore behind.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said slowly. "It is going to be a long year."

From his perch by the door Fawkes Dumbledores phoenix gave a trill of agreement.

A/n I hope to be back to regular schedule next week. Sorry updates have been so slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter was edited on September 27, 2010.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dumbledore fell heavily in to his chair. He rubbed at his temples irritably. It had been a long day. He had just returned from the ministry after six hours of talking to the minister of Magic Cornealious Fudge.

"What do you mean she has returned?" Fudge spluttered. "You know that no spell can revive the dead."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I am well aware of that Cornelius," he said calmly. "Nevertheless Myrtle Evans has returned."

"Evans," Fudge blustered. "You don't mean to tell me she is related to Lily Evans?" Dumbledore tapped his chin in thought.

"That is something to look in to. I had never considered that."

Fudge spluttered with indignation. "What," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Very well," he said exasperatedly. "I will make sure we file the right paper work.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said jumping to his feet. "If that is all minister I will take my leave."

"It is not all," Fudge snapped his face turning a bright shade of red.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"The department of mysteries will want to take a look at the girl," Fudge said smugly.

"I am afraid I can't allow that," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Now see here Dumbledore," Fudge started. "You may be the chief of our courts, but you are not the girl's guardian and therefore have no right to refuse me anything to do with that girl.

Dumbledore gulped audibly. He knew that Becky would be angry, but he could see no way out of this situation.

"Very well," he said sighing tiredly. "I will bring her here on November first if that is acceptable?"

Fudge thought for a moment. "Very well Dumbledore," he said pompously. "I am being very generous to let the girl remain until then, you should be grateful."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. "Thank you Cornelius," he said in a strained voice. He turned and left the ministers office.

Fudge watched him leave and leaned back in his chair. It was so fun to wind up Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to see what had brought the girl back. 'Who knows,' he thought. 'This could help us conquer death' He decided to wait until November First to inform the unspeakables. He went ahead and signed the paperwork. There was no point in putting that off. The sooner that he got the paperwork signed the sooner they could experiment with the girl.

Unseen Raphael stood in the shadows. He scowled wrathfully at the minister. This fool was going to interfere with an already fragile plan. Raphael had seen what would happen if Voldemort was not defeated. He would cause the collapse of an entire society. Raphael had been ordered by the creater not to interfere unless the situation was extremely dire. It was times like this that he wished angels did not have free will. Following his father's instructions was going to be extremely difficult. He heard a slight ringing. He tilted his head as if listening.

"I understand," he said quietly. "It shall be taken care of." He looked back at Fudge. He couldn't act himself, but he could give Eisheth permission to do what she saw fit in protecting the girl. He reflected that they were extremely lucky this denarian had a soul and was working towards becoming a full angel. He didn't know what the situation would be like with out her help. With out a sound he vanished from the office.

Fudge looked up as the angel vanished. He thought he had heard something. He chuckled and went back to his paperwork. It was the only part of the job he didn't like. He sighed deeply. Maybe he should higher a secretary to do this job. Delores Umbridge seemed like a good candidate.

Myrtle walked hesitantly in to the great hall. She had not seen the dining hall in fifty years and was quite happy to be seeing it again. No one seemed to recognize her. She looked around and saw Harry motioning to her from the Slytherrin table. She walked over and hurriedly sat down.

"Thanks," she said hesitantly. Harry smiled at her.

"Mum sent me a message that you would be coming. I thought it might be nice to save you a seat."

Myrtle smiled at him. "Does this mean we are friends," she said hopefully. "I haven't had friends before," she said sadly gesturing to her face. Several pimples dotted her nose and cheeks.

"Of course we are friends," Harry said as he handed her a plate laden with food. "I don't care what you look like. Besides, you will grow out of the pimples and stuff."

"You think so?" asked Myrtle hopefully.

Harry grinned at her as he took a bite of potato. He swallowed and said, "I sure do. Lots of people change when they get older."

Myrtle reached over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being so nice," she said breathlessly.

Harry patted her on the back awkwardly. "No problem," he said uncomfortably. Myrtle leaned back wiping her eyes.

Daphne reached over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "That was nice of you," she told him quietly.

Harry shrugged self-consciously. "It was the right thing to do. Besides, until we find out where she will be staying I guess she will be staying with us."

From the staff table Lily Potter watched the strange girl. Could this be the aunt that had vanished fifty years ago? She could remember that her parents had been slightly worried about sending her to Hogwarts. After her first year, when nothing extraordinary had happened they had relaxed. She could remember asking her parents about there worries. Her mother had sat her down and told her that she had a sister that had gotten a letter to Hogwarts. Her first year had gone well. However, her second year she had vanished completely. No one ever found out what had happened to her. She remembered the picture of the girl her mother had shown her. The girl in the picture looked exactly like the girl currently sitting at the Slytherrin table. Lily decided to ask Dumbledore after dinner. Little did she know that she was going to get her answers sooner that she anticipated.

Dumbledore stood up and gestured for the students to be quiet. By degrees the chatter that usually filled the great Hall tapered off until it was silent. Dumbledore took a deep breath and began speaking.

"We have a new student Named Myrtle Evans. She has already been sorted and is in Slytherrin house. I encourage you all to make her welcome and treat her with Kindness and respect. Finishing his sentence Dumbledore resumed his seat.

Lily sat her eyes felt as if they would pop out of her head. She stood jerkily from the table and left the hall at a run. She had to think about this. Everything else could wait. For now she needed to sit down and think.

Myrtle slowly entered the Slytherrin common room. The entire room went silent when they saw her.

"It's Myrtle," Malfoy called. "I never saw a mudblood in Slytherrin," he said laughing. He continued with a subject that Myrtle was very sensitive about. "You look kind of porky too," he said snidely. "Well I guess if guys want exercise with there sex they can just climb you."

Eisheth had hidden herself in the shadows. She raised her hand to blast the arrogant brat with a hex. However, Harry beat her to the punch. He quickly paralyzed Malfoy with a wave of his hand. Lifting his hand he levitated him out the window and hung him upside down.

"Never speak about her again," he hissed. "If you do you will be back in this position and as you can see it is a long way down."

Malfoy choked in fear. He struggle vainly trying to free himself.

"I wouldn't struggle," Harry said coldly. "If you fall it could hurt a lot. Who knows you may actually survive." Malfoy froze.

"You wouldn't dare," he said although his voice was shaking.

"Try me," Harry said before he flicked his hand and Malfoy lay on the common room floor. "Remember," Harry said before walking away.

Myrtle looked at Harry with admiration. No one had ever stood up for her before. She decided that this year would be much better than her first time at Hogwarts.

As Eisheth left the common room and headed towards the exit of the school she smiled to herself. She was proud of the boy her son had become. She just hoped he would not be too zealous in protecting his friends. She did not relish having to break him out of prison if he killed someone.

As she walked Eisheth let her mind wander. Her powers were changing. She could feel them growing stronger. She wondered what could cause this. Her hellfire was somehow more potent and less destructive. She decided that the next time Raphael visited her in her dreams she would ask him. Until then she resolved not to worry about it. She decided to do some research. After all, she had two more Voldemorts to find. She quickly left the castle and apparated home. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her...

A/n I was originally planning to put the seen with the troll in this chapter, but that will have to wait. I am sorry this took so long. I was sick for about a week and then we went on a camping trip. Hopefully I can get back in to the swing of things .well if you are religious just pray for me. I would like to do this professionally, but something seems to come up just as I get on a good writing schedule. I don't know about the rest of you, but when my writing schedule is broken it is hard to get back on schedule. Well that is enough about me. Please read and review and I hope all of you are having an enjoyable summer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Halloween dawned clear and cold. Frost covered the ground and the air had a definite nip to it. Harry made his way down to the common room. He always got depressed on Halloween. His old life resurfaced on this day. It was always hard to remember that he had a mother that loved him now. He had once asked Eisheth about the way he always felt on Halloween.

"Just because you have a new life does not mean you forget the old one," she had said. We can't simply forget about the things that have happened to us. What happened to you in your childhood has helped to shape who you are.

"Do you think I will be like my father?" Harry had asked fearfully.

"Not if you don't want to be," Eisheth replied. "You have a choice in how you want to be.

Harry made his way to one of the small windows and looked out watching the giant squid swim around the lake. As he looked out the window he saw Hagrid the groundskeeper walking around the grounds in his mole-skinned coat. 'That must have taken a lot of moles,' Harry reflected. 'I kind of feel sorry for the little bastards.' His eyes widened as he remembered something. Hagrid was dead. He looked closer and noticed that Hagrid was transparent and floating a couple inches above the ground. 'How is this possible?' he thought. He was broken out of his reverie when Daphne walked up to him.

"Are you excited?" she asked. Harry turned to look at her and saw that she was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Excited about what?" Harry asked curiously. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Are you excited about the charms lesson?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"What about the charms lesson?" Harry asked.

"Boys," Daphne muttered. She looked at Harry as if he were insane. "Flitwick will be teaching us how to make objects fly," she said slowly.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to do that?" Harry asked looking slightly surprised.

"Of course," Daphne said.

"So why are you excited?" Harry asked.

"It will be fascinating to do the spell in a classroom in front of a professor," Daphne gushed.

Harry chuckled. "Why don't you show this bubbly happy side to other people? You have half the students thinking you're emotionless."

Daphne sobered immediately. "We are in Slytherrin. You know how vicious some of our housemates can be." When Harry nodded Daphne continued. "My ice queen persona is just a defense. It is kind of like your protective attitude towards people you care about. Besides, if I act like an ice queen then no one will know a lot about me. The less some one knows about your skills and abilities the better off you are."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have a point he said softly. He shook himself and smiled at her. "What do you say we get to breakfast?" he asked.

Daphne smiled at him. "There was something special about this boy, and she intended to find out what it was. "Sure," she said softly. Daphne and Harry left the common room and headed towards the great hall.

Eisheth rolled out of bed and began to get dressed. Today was the day she would retrieve another horcrux. She pulled on a cloak and pulled its hood up to cover her face. Eisheth pulled a specially made set of armor from under her bed. She buckled the armor on under the cloak and made her way to the kitchen. As she began to fry some eggs for her breakfast she reflected that this was one thing she liked about being human. She liked being able to eat food and taste it her self. It was a small thing, but it was special to a being that hadn't been able to truly feel since the start of her existence.

After eating her breakfast Eisheth prepared for the work ahead of her. She had made many healing potions before hand. She slipped the vials in to her cloak and walked outside. She took a deep breath. She knew that getting through the wards with out being detected would be difficult. Swiftly, she vanished in a shimmer of air. She appeared silently outside of the wards to Malfoy manor.

Lucius Malfoy had been a big supporter of Voldemort when Voldemort had been in power. However, after Harry vanquished Voldemort Malfoy had claimed to be under the imperius curse and due to the aurors being lax in there duties he had managed to stay out of prison. Since then Malfoy portrayed a face of benevolence to the wizarding public. He made many generous donations to charitable funds. Eisheth had wondered if Cornelius Fudge was taking money, but she had not been able to find out that information. She stood outside the wards trying to decide if she would kill Malfoy or leave him alive. She finally decided to let the decision rest on what she found inside. Concentrating Eisheth employed a power she had not used since she had attained a body. Slowly her body became opaque. It began to fade until it was a transparent shadow of what it had been before. She silently ghosted through the wards. One or two of the wards tried to sound an alarm. However, Eisheth sent a magical pulse to short circuit the wards. She teleported still in the ghostly form and appeared inside the manor.

Rematerializing in her corporeal form Eisheth took a slow look around the room she was in. It appeared to be a well furnished sitting room. The furniture looked expensive, but not necessarily comfortable. There were five chairs in the room. Two of the chairs looked to be made of oak with high backs and no cushions. There were two fluffy armchairs sitting side by side that looked moderately comfortable. A small sofa sat against one wall. Eisheth wondered idly if they ever had people come over and if so what the two oak chairs were used for. As she stepped closer she realized that this was not a sitting room. The two oak chairs had jagged iron spikes protruding from the backs in the seats. She looked over at a table and saw a row of bloodstained knives lying in a neat row. She felt the bile rising in her throat. Who had he tortured in this room, and more importantly were they still alive?" She stepped even closer and noticed that everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. So this room hadn't been used in a long time. She decided to investigate the rest of the manor and see what she could find.

While Eisheth was investigating Malfoy manor Harry and Daphne were entering the charms lesson. Professor Flitwick explained the lesson and told the class how to do the spell.

"Remember," he squeaked. "Swish and flick," the wand movement is very important." At that statement Harry and Daphne looked at each other and rolled there eyes. "Remember the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Now please come to this table and collect a feather and then split up in to pairs.

Harry and Daphne collected a feather and took it back to there table. Harry pulled a long thin stick he had found in the forbidden forest. After there near slip with McGonagall neither Harry nor Daphne wanted to take any chances. He looked over to see that Daphne had taken out her stick. "Ladies first," Harry said smiling at Daphne.

Daphne scowled at him, but pointed her stick at the feather and with a muttered, Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lifted off of the desk and hovered a few inches above there heads. Daphne lowered her stick and the feather floated gently back on to the desktop. Daphne looked at the end of her stick which had a tiny flame glowing at its tip. Daphne blew on the flame and the stick promptly caught on fire.

"Damn it," Daphne muttered. She pointed a finger at the stick and the fire went out. "Your turn," she told Harry grimly.

Harry pointed his stick at the feather and incanted the words. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said quietly. The feather rose off of the desktop and floated up towards the ceiling. Harry looked at his stick as hellfire danced down its length. "Shit," he muttered as his stick vanished in a flash of scarlet flame. Harry's feather floated back down to the desktop. Harry looked around and sighed in relief when he noticed that no one had scene there sticks burn up.

On the other side of the room Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been paired together.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Ron said jabbing his wand at his feather and nearly poking out professor Flitwicks eye in the process. Nothing happened to the feather.

Hermione scowled at Ron. "You are doing it wrong," she snapped.

"You do it then," Ron said smugly, confident that Hermione would fail at the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione said calmly. There feather rose off of the desk and hovered about three inches above there heads.

"Three students in a class," Flitwick squealed. "This is nearly unprecedented. Ten points to Slytherrin," Flitwick said beaming at Harry and Daphne. He then turned to Hermione. "Five points to Gryffindor," he said patting her on the shoulder.

"That is not fair," Ron whined. "Why did you give Slytherrin more points?"

"It is Simple," said Flitwick turning to Ron. "Two students from Slytherrin made there feather float. Only one student made there feather float from Gryffindor."

Ron scowled and turned away. Harry Daphne and Hermione were excused from doing homework on the grounds they had completed the charm. The rest of the class was told to practice the charm for homework. Harry privately thought that the odds of the class actually practicing the charm were slim to none.

When they were leaving the class they heard Ron complaining about Hermione. "She's a nightmare," he said loudly. "It is no wonder she has no friends." Harry turned just in time to see Hermione run off in tears. He looked at Daphne for help.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "If she doesn't show up by the time the Halloween feast is about to start we will go and find her."

Harry smiled at Daphne. "Good idea," he said happily.

Eisheth looked around the dungeon she had found. Several corpses hung from the walls. They had been shackled to the walls by thick steel chains. Eisheth looked at the cuts on the people's wrists where they had struggled to free themselves. Most of the bodies were those of girls in there mid to late teens. She felt the bile rising in her throat. Eisheth decided she would have to kill Lucius Malfoy. The problem was that it would have to be done in a way that could not be traced back to her. She looked at the tortured and mangled bodies and smiled coldly. The evil bastard would pay. Now all she had to do was to determine if Narcisa was involved in the atrocious actions. Unfortunately Eisheth was unable to find the horcrux she had been searching for. She decided she would destroy Lucius and return home. She could search for the horcrux another day.

"Who are you," a cold voice said from behind her. Eisheth turned slowly to face the cruel face of Lucius Malfoy. His grey eyes glittered with malevolence and he was looking at her as if she were a piece of meat.

Harry and Daphne did not see Hermione the rest of the afternoon. By the time the feast rolled around the two were worried. Daphne spoke to one of Hermione's classmates who told them that Hermione was currently crying in a girl's bathroom.

"Let's go find her," said Daphne. "She has to be around here somewhere. Harry and Daphne set off down a corridor towards the nearest girl's bathroom.

Eisheth looked at Lucius. "You are a pathetic man. You pick on the weak and helpless."

Lucius laughed mockingly. "The weak are so easy to exploit," he boasted. "Take Cornelius Fudge for example. All I had to do to stay out of Azkaban was tell a sob story about my master controlling me, and they bought every word."

As Lucius was speaking Eisheth looked at a recording crystal she had set on a shelf full of rusty spikes. That crystal would ensure that the Malfoy name would be remembered for its lies and deceit. Lucius too caught in his own monologue didn't notice. Eisheth decided to forget about the horcrux she had this bastard to destroy.

"Where is she," Daphne muttered. They had checked four girls' bathrooms and had not found her. Suddenly they heard heavy footfalls behind them. The footfalls came closer. A terrible smell began to fill the corridor.

The smell was like old sweat socks soaking in a vat of rotting flesh. "What the hell," Harry gagged.

Daphne looked at the girl's bathroom they were currently standing beside. "If a girl created that smell she ought to be ashamed," she said primly. They heard a loud grunt from behind them.

Harry turned to look behind them and swore fluently. Baring down on them was something that resembled a twelve foot tall moss covered bolder with arms and legs as thick as tree trunks. In one hand it held a giant wooden club as thick as a flagpole.

"Run," Daphne said and pulled Harry in to the girl's bathroom. Unfortunately for them the thing had spotted them. It grunted and ducked its head to enter the small room. "Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready for what," Daphne snapped.

"We are going to have to fight that thing," Harry said calmly.

Daphne paled considerably. "Harry she said using a voice one would use if they were talking to an idiot... "That is a fully groan mountain troll. How do you suggest we fight that thing?"

Before Harry could answer they heard a loud squeak from behind them. Harry turned to see a wide-eyed Hermione.

While this was going on Lily was talking to Dumbledore at the Halloween feast. "Is she my great aunt Dumbledore?" she asked softly.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Yes," he said just as quietly. "I have checked her blood and she is your great aunt.

"Could I take custody of her?" Lily asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "Under ordinary circumstances, that wouldn't be a problem. However, the minister wants to experiment on her since she is a ghost that has regained corporeal form.

"That is barbaric," Lily said loudly. Dumbledore put a finger to his lips to signal quiet.

"I agree with you," he said quickly. "However, there is nothing I can do." Lily leaned back in her chair. She could feel the hope draining out of her.

Harry dodged a giant fist as the troll swung at him. He flipped out of the way and threw a ball of hellfire at the giant beast. The hellfire blew a smoking hole in its right shoulder. The troll howled in agony. It charged at Harry rage filling its tiny eyes.

Daphne saw the troll running at Harry and threw a high powered cutting curse that ripped open the trolls left hip. The troll howled and swung its club at Daphne.

"Wingardium Leviosa," a frantic voice called from behind them. Harry and Daphne looked up in time to see the trolls club fly out of its hand and rise high in to the air. Harry quickly lit the club on fire with hellfire. The flaming club dropped down and crushed the troll's skull. Black icore dripped from the mortal injury. The troll let out a pitiful grown and fell to the ground with a thud that shook the bathroom.

"Is it dead," Hermione squeaked.

"Oh Yeah," Harry murmured.

"Let's get out of here," Daphne said. "We need to go to the feast. Harry, Hermione, and Daphne hurried to the great hall. Luckily for them they were not the only ones who were late to the feast. They joined a group of students and were able to slip in to the hall unnoticed. Before they went there separate ways Hermione turned to Harry and Daphne.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "I really appreciate it that you guys came to look for me."

Daphne smiled at her. "Don't mention it," she said quietly. "Just ignore idiot's like that annoying Weasley kid. If I may offer a piece of advice, In the future offer your help and if someone doesn't want it just do your own work. If you act like you know every thing you could unintentionally hurt some ones feelings."

Hermione thought about what Daphne said. The words might have offended her if they hadn't been delivered in a kind and gentle tone. "Thank you," she said softly. "I will try to remember that. She looked at them shyly. "Do you think we could be friends?"

Harry and Daphne both grinned. "That would be great," they said together. They all smiled at each other and left to go to there own tables.

Eisheth smiled at Lucius. The spell she was going to use would take a lot of energy, but Eisheth thought it fitting. Lucius stepped towards her.

"It looks like I have a new toy," he said leering at her. "This is going to be fun." He reached down to undo his robes.

Eisheth raised her right hand and pointed one long finger at the corpses hanging from the walls. "Animus Equitas," she whispered. Eisheth summoned the recording crystal from the shelf and deactivated it. She stood back and watched Lucius. It wouldn't be long now.

Lucius turned at the sound of the rusty shackles clanking and rattling. His eyes widened as the corpses of the girls he had raped and tortured slipped neatly from there shackles and began to walk towards him. The look on there faces was one of cold fury.

"Stay back," Lucius whispered. He created a wall of fire. The girls simply walked through it and came out the other side unscathed. His eyes widened. He looked at the strange woman he had planned to add to his long list of victims.

"Help me," he whimpered. "I wasn't going to hurt you I swear. I was going to let you go."

Eisheth laughed coldly. "Like you let these girls go?" she asked.

Lucius gulped audibly. "They wanted it," he said feebly. He felt an ice cold hand grip his crotch. He let out a scream as the hand began to pull. A group of the dead girls grabbed his arms and a group grabbed his legs. The last group of girls grabbed his head.

In dead emotionless voices the girls began to count. "One, Two, Three," they said in a flat tone. At the count of three every girl pulled with unnatural strength. Lucius screamed in absolute pain and terror. There was a ripping cracking sound. Eisheth turned away as she heard a loud ripping crunch. She turned back to see the girls dropping the pieces of Lucius Malfoy to the ground. They slowly turned to Eisheth.

"Thank you," they all whispered in unison. As one the girls collapsed to the ground like a large heap of rag dolls. Eisheth stood looking at the sight before her. A tear rolled down her cheek for what the poor girls had gone through. She sent her mind outward and found Narcisa's mind. She was sleeping unaware of her husbands atrocities. Eisheth hated for her to find her husbands remains in such a state, but it couldn't be helped. Turning quickly she left the house and vanished from the Malfoy property.

In the ministry of magic an alarm sounded. This alarm was a warning system that informed the ministry if any high ranking pureblood household was attacked or entered with out the permission of the owner. Cornelius Fudge looked up from the roast beef sandwich he was currently eating and choked. The chunk of bread and meat went down his windpipe and stuck halfway down. The alarm was sounding an alert for Malfoy Manor. The screen attached to Fudges wall was flashing that there had been one fatality. It would be the last thing Fudge ever saw. Luckily for Narcisa Malfoy's sanity the auror office had a copy of the alarm. A dispatch of aurors was dispatched to Malfoy Manor to see what the disturbance was. Unfortunately for Fudge no one came to his rescue. The corrupt minister of magic choked to death in his office alone and unaided.

A/n Please review. I hope you like this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next couple of weeks were very hectic at the ministry. Myrtles form was filed in the archives and promptly forgotten. However, if they would have looked at the form it now read:

Lost muggleborn relative found name of Myrtle Evans. Parents are deceased. The only living relative found Lily Evans Potter.

Raphael sighed in relief. He was glad he had been allowed to change this small thing. By changing the wording in the form Myrtle's return had come off with out a hitch. He had informed Eisheth by dream that Myrtle's situation had been taken care of. Raphael sat back to watch the ministry workers. This would have to be monitored closely.

At Hogwarts the double deaths had mixed reactions. Most people were shocked that Lucius Malfoy had been found with the naked and tortured bodies of muggle girls. Draco Malfoy was no longer the feared leader of a group of loyal followers. He mainly kept his head down and went about his class work a quiet and brooding boy. The ministry had taken half there vault for compensation to the families of the victims. While this still left them with a fair amount of money, Draco was still angry. How dare those mudbloods take his money for something his father had done? He would show them. He would show them all.

Peter Potter was delighted. Lucius Malfoy was dead. He knew that this would definitely put a crimp in Draco's style. The death of the minister did not affect him greatly. Some times he idly wondered if the minister would do something special for him, but he knew that if they didn't do what he or his father wanted a word from him would see them thrown out of office. He smiled evilly as he played wizarding chess with Ron Weasley. Some times it was good to be famous.

Hagrid drifted aimlessly through the corridors. He hated this existence. Ever since his death two years ago he had been trapped in this spectral form. No one could see him and no one could hear him. Most days he just drifted through the grounds and corridors trying to find someone to talk too. Only the other ghosts could hear him and they were not what you would call great company.

Harry was just coming back from the library when he saw Hagrid walking down the hallway.

"Hi Hagrid," he said cheerfully.

Hagrid jumped a mile. "You can see me?" he asked in shock.

"Of course I can see you," Harry replied surprised. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

Hagrid looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well," he said slowly. "I am dead."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I saw you on Halloween and I noticed that your feet were hovering about a foot above the ground."

Hagrid shrugged offhandedly. "I am a ghost." "I have talked to the other ghost and they have told me what keeps me here. I am bound here out of guilt."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

"Well," Hagrid said scratching his beard. "The way they explained it is that I feel guilty for leaving everyone behind and not being able to help Professor Dumbledore anymore. Until that guilt is resolved I can't move on to the next great adventure as Dumbledore calls it."

Harry decided to ask his mother what to do about the situation. When he mentioned this idea to Hagrid he was extremely grateful. Harry left promising that he would write a letter to his mother as soon as possible.

Eisheth swore in frustration. All of her efforts to find the other horcrux had been futile. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Having trouble," a musical voice said from behind her.

Eisheth turned to see Raphael standing in the doorway to her kitchen.

Hello my lord," She said respectfully. "May I ask your business?"

Raphael shrugged his broad shoulders. "I am here about the next horcrux."

Eisheth raised an eyebrow. "What about the horcrux?"

"You need to stop looking for it," Raphael said somberly.

Eisheth looked up at him in surprise. "Why?" she asked. "I thought I was supposed to destroy them?"

Raphael sighed. He knew that Eisheth was not going to like this. "It is not your place to destroy the next horcrux," he said softly.

Eisheth looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" She saw Raphael's eyes shift to the kitchen table. Eisheth followed his gaze and spotted the picture of Harry just after he had bought his Hogwarts robes. Her eyes widened comically. "No!" Eisheth snapped. "I will not let my son face that kind of evil."

Raphael smiled sadly. "You have no choice," he said very gently. "I know you would spare your son this fight if you could. However, he is part of the coming war.

A tear rolled down Eisheth's cheek. She took a deep breath. "It's just not fair," she whispered. "How can a child defeat one of the worst dark wizards in history."

Raphael sighed and placed a hand on Eisheth's shoulder. "I know it's hard," he said gently. "He has to destroy this next horcrux. In doing so he will save many lives."

Eisheth sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Raphael sat cross-legged on a barstool. "I want you to find the spirit of Voldemort and determine what kind of shape he is in."

Eisheth looked at Raphael confused. "I thought Voldemort was in Albania?"

Raphael ran his fingers through his blond hair. "That is the mystery. We know he was in Albania, but he vanished about six months ago. Since then we have been unaware of his whereabouts. However, there is something of his in Albania, but we have no idea what it is."

"How can I find him?" Eisheth asked curiously.

Raphael shrugged. "That is up to you."

Eisheth scowled at him angrily. "You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?"

Raphael grinned at her. "Nope," he said cheerfully and vanished.

Eisheth looked after him for a moment before following him in to the ether.

Lord Voldemort was currently sticking out of the back of professor quirrells head. This was not the existence he had imagined when he attacked the Potter brat. He would have his revenge. He still remembered the painful loss of his body. It grated on his nerves that he was reduced to being just a fowl parasite feeding off the life-force of weaker creatures to survive. It was pure luck that he had found quirrell. Drawing on Quirrells magic to sustain him was a lot more filling then drawing on his life-force. Now here he sat in Quirrells mind bored out of his figurative skull.

Hearing about the philosopher's stone was another stroke of luck. The philosopher's stone would be able to return him to a corporeal form.

"News," he hissed to Quirrell.

"N-nothing yet m-my lord," Quirrell squeaked.

Voldemort sent a bolt of pain through out his servant's body. "Do not fail me," he snarled. "I didn't survive the death of my body to be stuck with a mediocre fool for all of eternity."

"Y-yes m-my lord," Quirrell stuttered. "I will not fail you."

Voldemort settled back in to Quirrells mind. Torturing his servant was the only thing that gave him any sort of pleasure these days. He decided he would give Quirrell his chance to please him. If he succeeded he might find a way that he could survive when he left him and if he failed death would be what he deserved.

Eisheth appeared outside a deserted village. She looked around cautiously. The village appeared to be abandoned. The grass was knee high in most yards. The houses were missing doors and windows. Most of the roofs had holes in them. Eisheth leaned against an abandoned shop and thought.

The information she had gathered told her that Voldemort had been here until recently. Eisheth couldn't understand why Voldemort would suddenly leave his hiding place. Closing her eyes she reached out with her mind trying to sense anything living in the area. She felt something evil and fowl. The strange presence reacted to her hesitant probe and lashed out. Eisheth stumbled back her eyes flying open in shock. Whatever this was it wasn't human and never had been. Eisheth quietly made her way through the village following the taint she could sense in the air. As she walked she noticed that the houses were growing more decrepit. These houses had whole walls missing. Part of the roofs was missing as well. Eisheth slowly approached what had once been a fancy manor house. She reached out and pushed at the splintery door. Instead of coming open like she had expected the entire door promptly fell out of its frame and crashed to the floor.

Eisheth stepped over the threshold and entered the house. She heard a deafening snap from behind her. She turned to see the door back in its frame and shut tight.

"Give me a break," Eisheth called in to the darkness. "Every single time I enter an abandoned house the door slams behind me. What do you guys read a how to creep someone out handbook?" Her only response was an ice cold wind blowing through the room. Eisheth looked around and saw that all of the windows had been boarded up.

"Come out demon," Eisheth called. "I know that thou art here. Come out and face me or art thou a coward?"

A low hissing laugh was heard. Eisheth stepped towards the sound. A low raspy voice spoke.

"Do you really want to face me?" it hissed. "Thou has no idea what thou art dealing with denarian."

Eisheth's eyebrows nearly disappeared in to her hair. This thing knew what she was. This could be trouble.

Harry was just coming back from the owlery. He had just sent the letter about Hagrid to his mother.

"Oy Stewart," he heard a cold voice say from behind him. He turned to see James Potter standing in front of him.

"Hello James," Harry said quietly.

"Brat," James responded sneering at Harry.

"Takes one to know one," Harry responded promptly. James stepped forward menacingly.

"You had better watch that smart mouth boy," he said in a low deadly voice. "I crush smart mouthes like you beneath my boot."

Harry took an unconscious step backwards. He looked around for help and saw Snape coming towards him. He sighed in relief. Snape would help him. His eyes widened as he saw Snape walk right past him. Harry saw his eyes flick to him and then James. His eyebrows went up but he kept walking. Harry couldn't believe it. Snape his head of house had seen James threatening him and hadn't even stopped to see what was going on.

"Looks like your head of house isn't even interested in you Stewart," James sneered reaching for his wand.

"Harry dropped in to a fighting stance. He looked around the corridor and saw that there was no one around.

"You've been showing up my son," James growled. "He is the chosen one. We can't have anyone showing him up. That can not be allowed. I'll show you your place."

'He's mad,' Harry thought in shock. That was the only explanation. James Potter had gone off the deep end.

Eisheth watched the darkness in front of her ripple and shift.

"The mighty Eisheth," the voice hissed. "I will enjoy making you my meal." Out of the darkness slithered a thirty foot basilisk.

"What the hell!" Eisheth gasped. The snakes tongue flicked out as it slithered towards her. Its luminous yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. It stared directly in to Eisheth's eyes.

Eisheth smiled coldly at the serpent. She could feel the deadly magic trying to drain her life-force with no success. "What are you," she demanded. "You are not a horcrux."

"Correct," the snake hissed. "I am linked to Lord Voldemort but in a different way. You see he thought that three horcruxes might not be enough to keep him alive. However, he was hesitant to split his soul anymore times than he already had. So he devised a ritual that would tie his very life-force to that of two other creatures. I am the first of his anchors. As such I absorbed a little of his magic and I gained magic from the darkness that was used to forge the bond between myself and Voldemort."

Eisheth listened to the basilisk in growing horror. She had no idea that Voldemort had went to such extreme lengths to stay alive.

"Any last words denarian," the snake hissed.

"I do have a question," Eisheth said calmly. "How is it that you know of me? The white council is dead. Most of the wizards that knew of my kind have been destroyed in one way or another. So how do you know what I am?"

"Like I told you I absorbed magic from the darkness to form the bond. Along with this magic came knowledge. I gained knowledge of denarians, vampires, and other dark creatures. Now it is time to die."

Eisheth dodged the lunging serpent and released a blast of hellfire that smashed the snake in to the wall of the house. Splinters of wood fell from the ceiling. The snake hissed in rage and pain. Several of its scales had been blackened and now fell off like flakes of dead skin.

"You shall pay for that," the snake hissed. It opened its mouth and breathed a wall of crimson fire at Eisheth.

Eisheth rolled out of the way of the crimson flame and watched as it burned a hole through the wall she had been standing against. The snake's tail flashed out and Eisheth was knocked off of her feet flying in to a wall.

"Time to be supper," the snake hissed closing in on Eisheth.

James shot a cutting curse at Harry's eyes. Harry ducked the curse and rolled out of the way of a bone-breaking curse James had fired at his head. He watched in morbid fascination as the curse blew a hole in the wall a few inches from his left ear.

Harry was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't use his magic with out revealing he didn't need a wand, and if he revealed he was that powerful Dumbledore would watch him like a hawk. He watched as James took aim at him again. He realized he had no choice.

Reaching down in to the well of hellfire Harry drew the dark power up through his body and channeled it in to his right hand. He watched as the ball of scarlet flame appeared floating a few inches above his palm. He raised his hand and threw the flames at the end of James wand.

The hellfire flew through the air giving off a terrifying howl as it flew. It smashed in to James wand disintegrating it a few inches beyond the handle. The spell James had been about to fire flickered before going out.

James looked at Harry in shock before hurrying in to a secret passage and vanishing.

Harry looked around dazedly. How could no one have heard the noise? It was then that he noticed the ward that was up. It was a notice me not ward. That would explain why Snape hadn't helped him. He had no idea how to take down a ward like this. Closing his eyes he concentrated on draining the magic that powered the ward. The ward flickered and went out with a small pop. Now Harry had only one question that needed answers.

Why had James Potter attacked him?" Suddenly he noticed something even more confusing. There was no evidence of the battle. The hole that James's bone-breaking curse had blasted in the wall was gone. Harry knew that he had seen the hole but it just wasn't there. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way back to the Slytherrin common room.

Eisheth watched as the fangs of the serpent got closer to her arm. She did not know if basilisk venom would hurt her, but it looked as if she was about to find out.

Suddenly Eisheth saw a silvery hand grip the basilisk and jerk it away from her. The basilisk howled in agony and thrashed wildly trying to free itself from the hands grip. Eisheth pushed herself to her feet and looked towards the doorway to see Raphael standing in front of the closed door. His hand was extended in a gripping motion like the silvery hand that gripped the basilisk.

"Soulfire," Eisheth murmured in amazement. As she watched Raphael closed his hand in to a fist. The silvery hand clenched and the basilisk exploded in a flash of silver light. Its dying scream hung in the air.

"Check on your son," Raphael said before vanishing.

Panic fluttered in Eisheth's chest. Had something happened to Harry? Quickly she wrenched open the door and vanished from the house. No sooner had she vanished then the house collapsed in on itself.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen _

Eisheth appeared in Harry's dormitory. Luckily for her there was no one there. Harry was just coming in to the room and started at seeing his mother.

"Mum?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Eisheth walked slowly over to him. "You aren't hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said slowly. "Should I be hurt?"

Eisheth shook her head. "I just had a feeling something had happened. Has anything out of the ordinary happened today?"

For a second Harry considered telling his mother that nothing was wrong, and then he guessed that she would find out at some point and decided to tell her."

"James Potter attacked me," he said softly.

Eisheth's head shot up in surprise. "What!" she snapped. "Please tell me you are kidding?"

Harry shook his head in denial and told his mother the whole story. Eisheth was silent for several minutes.

"Strange," she murmured. "Can you show me where the attack happened?" Harry nodded and led her to the place of the attack. Eisheth examined the walls closely.

"There is evidence of some sort of magic here, but the level of magic is too high to be an illusion spell. Besides, no one can make an illusion spell that complex. An illusion spell can only be used as a decoy for something like a duel and in that context it simply mirrors the person's movements."

Harry thought a moment. "Could it have been a cloning spell? Is there such a spell?"

Eisheth's eyes lit up. "Harry," she said. "You are a genius.

Eisheth turned back to the wall and cast a few more spells. The wall glowed blue. The blue glow covered the floor and formed a three-dimensional clone of Harry. Eisheth watched as the events of the duel played out. She watched as Harry destroyed the clone's wand and she recognized the spell work. Only one person had the knowledge and hatred to create a clone of James Potter.

"Oh no," she whispered. She sighed deeply.

"Mum," Harry asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Eisheth looked at her son sadly. "No it isn't. It was a cloning spell, but I thought he would change."

"Who would change?" Harry asked. "What is going on?"

"Never mind," Eisheth said quietly. "This will not happen again. I…I need to go." Before Harry could respond Eisheth had vanished.

Severus Snape sat in his quarters. That stunt he had just pulled had been brilliant. Now the Stewart brat would believe that James Potter had attacked him. He would report it and James Potter would be arrested. Revenge was going to be sweet. The best part was he had stolen James wand and when the aurors investigated they would find it and think that James had really attacked the Stewart kid.

"I thought you would change." Snape whirled and gasped.

"Becky," he said shocked. "How did you get in here?"

Becky smiled at him. "I have many talents. Now tell me why did you try and frame James Potter?"

Snape looked at her with a flat and cold gaze. "I wanted revenge. He stole Lily from me. She should have been mine. She would have been mine if James Potter hadn't stolen her."

Becky looked at Snape in disgust. "You sicken me," she said coldly. "I gave you a chance to prove that you could be a decent person and you go and pull a stunt like this. All this proves is that you are a petulant little child who can not let the past go.

Snapes face twisted in rage. "They humiliated me," he screamed spit flying from his mouth. "They made a fool out of me and you just expect me to let that go?"

"Yes," Becky snapped. "I expect you to let that go. It happened twenty years ago. There is nothing that can be done about it. It is foolish to hold on to a grudge for that long."

"It is in your best interest to let me do as I wish," Snape sneered a cold smile had twisted his features in to a demonic mask.

"Are you threatening me?" Becky asked in a soft deadly voice. Her normally blue eyes were beginning to glow with power.

"Not you," Snape said quietly. "I am threatening your brat. I saw what he did. He used some sort of dark magic to defeat my clone of James Potter. I wonder if the headmaster or the ministry would be happy to know that little secret."

Becky felt the rage building in her. Her magic was roiling inside her ready to incinerate Snape for threatening her son. With a supreme effort she pulled herself together. "As your dear deceased friend Lucius Malfoy was so fond of saying, (prove it.")

Snape let out a harsh laugh. "I don't need to prove it. James wand will do that for me. It will carry residue of the dark magic Stewart used to destroy it."

"You mean this wand," a quiet voice said from the corner. Eisheth and Snape both turned to see Raphael standing there. He was twirling James Potter's wand between his fingers. The wand looked brand new and gleamed in the dim firelight.

"That is impossible," Snape snarled. "No magic can repair a wand."

Raphael smiled at Snape. "Well call me Mr. Impossible." Snape snarled at the man for ruining his plan.

"Who are you anyway?"

Raphael winked at Eisheth. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for piece." Raphael's short blond hair stuck up and a golden light shone around him. "I am ally to good nightmare to you."

Eisheth rolled her eyes. "Raphael that television show hasn't even hit the United Kingdom yet and it won't for another six years. How do you even know about it?"

Raphael grinned cheekily Snape temporarily forgotten. "Angels can transcend time and space. I need something to do keeping an eye on you gets very boring some times."

"Don't you have other people to guard?" Eisheth asked.

"Uh yea," Raphael said slowly. "They are just not as interesting as you."

Before Eisheth could respond a bolt of red light zoomed passed her head.

"I will not be ignored," Snape snarled. "No one makes a fool out of Severus Snape."

Eisheth waved a hand and Snape collapsed, then she went to work modifying Snapes memory.

"I'll get this back to James," Raphael said all traces of his earlier humor gone.

"Thanks," Eisheth said smiling at him. "I owe you one for fixing the wand."

Raphael shrugged his broad shoulders. "It was nothing," he said modestly. "I am glad I was able to help."

Eisheth watched as Raphael vanished from sight. She was happy he was able to help, but she couldn't help but wonder how far he was willing to go. She hoped he would be there when it really counted. Eisheth quickly vanished returning to her house.

Harry, Myrtle, and Daphne lifted there trunks on to the train. They were heading home for the Christmas holidays. The last month and a half had flown by. Harry and Daphne were top of there classes. Both of them were excited to go home and see there parents. As the four friends settled down in there compartment the talk turned to Holiday traditions.

"We usually don't decorate until Christmas eve," Daphne said. "Since we can decorate with magic it is easy to decorate everything and then just vanish it after Boxing Day.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lucky you," she said sarcastically. "My parents are muggle. We usually have to decorate everything a couple of days before hand."

Daphne turned to Harry. "What about you Harry? What is your Christmas tradition?"

Harry leaned back in his seat comfortably. "It is just the usual," he said quietly. "We just have a few friends over nothing special really."

The talk turned to other subjects. Slowly the train began to move back towards London.

This had to be the worst Christmas Voldemort had ever had. He was sticking out of the back of a pathetic wizards head. The wizard had reminded him vividly of Wormtail. He was more powerful than Wormtail, but the cringing sniveling attitude was the same.

'I have to feed off this filth to survive?' he thought miserably. 'This can not get any worse.' At that moment a school owl flew overhead and crapped right on Quirrells head. 'I stand corrected' Voldemort thought enraged. He wanted nothing more than to curse the wretched owl in to oblivion, but he thought if he did that it would draw too much attention to him. Sighing Voldemort took control of Quirrells body and began walking back towards the castle. He was very close to absorbing Quirrells soul to strengthen him. However, that was an avenue of dark magic not even Voldemort was going to explore. It wasn't as if he was afraid. That wasn't it at all.

The train slowly pulled up to the platform. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Myrtle all got off the train and made there way through the barrier. Harry saw his mother right off.

"Hi Mum," he said walking over to her. Eisheth reached out and hugged him.

"It's good to see you," she said holding him tight. "I take it nothing else happened while you were at school?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No Mum," he said honestly. "After that one little incident everything was fine."

"That's good," Eisheth said. "I think it is time to go home." Harry waved to his friends as he left the station walking proudly beside his Mum.

In a secret location in Malfoy manor an unobtrusive diary lay in a hidden compartment. This diary was another one of Voldemort's horcruxes. As a matter of fact it was the first horcrux he had ever created. It contained the largest part of the soul of Tom riddle. The part of his soul that had been split was an important one. It was the part of the soul that contained the human emotions and reactions. This soul fragment was awake and could sense the outside world. It had felt the magic that fueled another horcrux flow in to it. This had rejuvenated it and helped to wake it from a deep slumber.

Thinking back this part of Voldemort's soul realized Voldemort had been a fool. He had thought that love was a weak emotion. He realized he had been wrong. Love was a strong emotion. Now when it was too late he wished he could experience love. He knew that the only reason Voldemort kept him around was to sustain his own immortality. He could not believe how twisted he had become. He had not realized the damage he would do to his soul. It was true his soul had healed from tearing it in to three pieces. However, he had removed part of himself. In doing so he had caused himself to become less human. His soul had become warped and twisted.

He side mentally. Maybe someday he could find a way to pay back his future self for condemning him to this torment.

In another part of Malfoy manor Narcissa Malfoy sat in her kitchen drinking a glass of wine. She had lost over half her fortune when the ministry had confiscated her husband's assets. This was not a major blow to her. They still had plenty of wealth to sustain them. What was a blow to her was the loss of there place in society. Money did them no good if they had no status. She remembered the days her husband had terrorized Britain as Voldemort's right hand. However, those days were long gone, or were they? She remembered a secret weapon Voldemort had given Lucius. This weapon would reopen the chamber of secrets and purge the school of all mudbloods. She smiled cruelly. Her husband may be gone, but she still may be able to cause some mayhem.

The night was cold. Eisheth pulled her cloak tight around her. Sneaking in to Hogwarts was going to be hard even for her. She silently made her way passed the wards and in to the castle. The halls were silent all the teachers having gone to bed. She wished she didn't have to be here, but she need to know if Dumbledore had been as foolish as she thought he had been. Making her way to the third floor corridor she stood outside the door and listened. She could hear thunderous growling from behind the door. She sighed and vanished. She reappeared falling towards a patch of devils snare right below the trapdoor. Releasing a jet of hellfire she flipped landing beside the deadly plant. She watched as it drew back from the blazing flames. She strode briskly down the passage away from the devils snare.

After several trivial tests Eisheth arrived in a large room with a mirror leaning against one wall. Eisheth looked at the inscription. She had come across this mirror several times in her long life and she knew of its power. However, she did not need to look in the mirror. She could feel the powerful magic resting with in it. The philosophers stone was hidden inside. She sighed deeply. Dumbledore was an idiot. Turning she left the room and walked slowly back the way she had come.

An hour later she had climbed in to bed. Her mind was still spinning at Dumbledore's stupidity. Why would he hide the stone in a school? It was madness to hide such a dangerous artifact around students. She hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing. She had a bad feeling that this school year was going to end on a disturbing note. Rolling over Eisheth drifted in to an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen _

Harry and Eisheth appeared outside a small run-down shack. It was the day before Christmas Eve. Ordinarily neither Harry nor Eisheth would be out at this time of night, but Eisheth had found a lead on something of Voldemort's and didn't want to pass it up. The lead was a smelly old man that lived behind a bar in Little Hangleton. He had said he had seen a young man about twenty years ago hide something in the old shack up the hill. After some research Eisheth had found that the shack had belonged to the gaunt family. Realizing that the Gaunts were the last of the Slytherrin line she realized they must have been related to voldemort some how .Eisheth thought it was possible that Voldemort had hidden something in the shack. However, looking at the house from a distance Eisheth felt some misgivings about the run-down building.

The shack had definitely seen better days. The grass was thigh high. Skeletal trees blew in the wind. There branches made an ominous sound as they tapped against the walls of the shack.

"They lived here?" Harry whispered.

Eisheth nodded. "Yep," she whispered back.

"So much for the end of the Slytherrin line," Harry muttered.

Eisheth laughed merrily. "Honey inbreeding always has bad results in the end."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Why are we here exactly?" Eisheth leaned back stretching as she spoke.

"There is no horcrux here. However, I think this place can still yield information. I know that Voldemort stayed here for a while after graduating. I am hopeful that he left a journal or some sort of notes behind."

"Wouldn't he have thought of someone finding this place?"

Eisheth shook her head. "No he was too arrogant. He would have never guessed that someone might find this place. You have to remember he believed himself to be superior to all other wizards."

"What kind of wards can we expect?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know," Eisheth responded. "I would be shocked if he didn't place any wards around this place. Are you ready to go inside?"

Harry squared his shoulders and nodded confidently. Slowly Harry and Eisheth made there way close to the shack. The closer they got the darker the sky seemed to become and considering it was night that was saying something. As they stepped close to the door there was a loud growl.

Eisheth froze in shock. She looked down and saw a large dog the size of a small pony with glowing red eyes. Its fur was jet black and its hide looked as thick as steel. She gulped audibly. "This is not good," she whispered. "This is not good at all."

Harry looked at the dog and took an involuntary step back. "Is that what I think it is?"

Eisheth looked at her son. Harry felt fear leap in to his belly. He could see fear in his mother's eyes. "If you are thinking hell hound then yes it is what you are seeing."

The hell hound circled it's pray. It had been a long time since it had fed. It could smell the two beings terror. There was something special about these two. It was something different it could smell it. The smaller of the two stepped forward and formed a ball of scarlet flame. The hell hound growled again. It could feel the dark magic radiating from the flame in the boys hand. It knew where the fire came from. It also knew that the flame couldn't hurt it.

Eisheth grabbed Harry's shoulder. "No," she hissed. "Hell hounds are immune to hellfire."

Harry gulped audibly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Only one," Eisheth grabbed a large bottle from inside her cloak and shattered it over the hounds head. The liquid hissed as it splashed on the hell hound. The hound howled as its fur was singed away showing charring meat and the gleam of bone.

Harry felt his bile rise. "Is that," he started to ask when Eisheth nodded.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I was able to find some holy water."

"What do we do now?" Harry asked. Eisheth smiled grimly.

"We go inside the shack."

Harry laughed. "I was afraid you would say that." Slowly mother and son made there way towards the shack leaving the hell hound writhing on the ground behind them.

As they entered the shack both pulled there cloaks over there noses. "What is that?" Harry asked trying not to gag. The smell was horrible. It smelled as if someone had crapped in the corner of the shack and then died where he sat and rotted.

"Eisheth's eyes were watering from the stench. "I have no idea," she replied coughing. She continued speaking as she moved to one side of the shack. "Come on let's look around and see what we can find.

Voldemort was furious. He could sense that the wards around the shack where the last of his family had lived had been breached. To make matters worse the demonic hound he had left to guard the property had been incapacitated. He would need to check on his horcruxes. The only problem was he couldn't allow quirrell to know of his anchors. No one must know the lengths he had gone to achieve immortality. He would have to find a body soon or his spirit might be exorcised and banished to the next plane. That was something he would not let happen. No one would kill him. He was Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard alive.

Quirrell whimpered in pain. This was not what he had imagined when Voldemort had promised him wealth and power. Every day he felt himself growing weaker. At the same time he could feel Voldemort growing stronger and stronger. Despite what Voldemort might think Quirrell was not a fool. He realized too late that everything Voldemort told him was a lie. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to banish Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort was the only thing keeping him alive, but he didn't care. He deserved death for betraying the light.

Harry moved a floorboard aside and gasped. "Mom," he called quietly. Eisheth turned from where she had been examining some moldy papers.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

Harry felt excitement racing through him. "Come and look at this," he whispered. "I think I found something."

Eisheth hurried over and knelt beside him. "What did you find?" she asked quietly. Harry hurriedly created a ball of flame in his hand. The glowing blue fire illuminated the hole showing a large leather-bound book. On the cover stamped in silver lettering was the single name "Voldemort."

Eisheth gave a satisfied smile. "We found it," she whispered. Before Harry could respond there was a crash from behind them.

Eisheth whirled and saw a man shambling towards them. His face was a rotting horror. One eye had been shriveled to the approximate size and shape of a raisin. The other was looking at Eisheth and Harry with a glassy dead stare. Harry could only think of zombies from horror films.

"Oh Shit," Eisheth muttered. "It's a ghoul and not the fun loving ones that haunt houses either." As Eisheth spoke the thing smiled.

"Correct," it said in a raspy cracked voice.

"They can talk?" Harry asked Eisheth.

"Apparently," Eisheth responded.

Harry was looking at his mother confusedly. "I thought ghouls were undead creatures that feasted on human flesh?

"Does that look alive to you?" Eisheth asked exasperatedly.

The ghoul grinned at him. "We are," it hissed.

"You are what?" Harry asked. "If you are saying you are ugly you got that right."

"Your mother," the ghoul began.

"Is standing right here," Eisheth finished. "If you make a joke that begins with (I fucked your mother) I will rip your tongue out and wipe your arse with it."

"Surely you do not think me so vulgar?" the ghoul asked. "I assure you I would never do such a thing. You interrupted my sleep. That is why you must die unless you wish to join me?" it asked leering at Eisheth. Eisheth gagged and nearly vomited.

Harry looked in to its mismatched eyes and shuttered. "That is not a face you want to wake up to in the morning."

Eisheth took a fighting stance and Harry copied her. "I agree," Eisheth said. She still looked slightly green. The ghoul laughed cruelly.

"Going to fight me," it asked? "You can try, but you will die."

"Oh crap he rhymes," Harry groaned.

"Oh relax," Eisheth said. "Speaking in rhymes is no crime. Oh damn it I'm doing it now. Okay that's it his arse is going down."

Harry looked at his mother strangely. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Fine," Eisheth said in a fierce tone. "Let's kick its arse."

The ghoul charged them and the fight began.

Myrtle lay in her bed at Potter manor. Her niece Lily had been very kind to her. It was exciting to be out of Hogwarts after all this time. She remembered the day when she had seen Lily Potter. It had been a few days before the Christmas break.

Myrtle entered the headmaster's office apprehensively. She saw Becky sitting to one side. Becky smiled at her.

"Hello my dear," Dumbledore said jovially. Myrtle smiled at him hesitantly. It was then that she spotted Lily.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"I suppose you are curious about why you are here?" Dumbledore asked.

Myrtle thought about saying, "No shit Sherlock." However, she resisted the impulse. "Yes sir," she said instead.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers underneath his chin and looked at her over his half-mooned spectacles. "This young lady," he began gesturing to Lily Potter. "She is your only living relative. As such she is the first person to gain custody of you since you are still a minor."

Myrtle's breath caught in her throat. "What about Becky?" she asked softly.

Becky smiled at her. "I'll always be here if you need me," she said gently. "I'd keep you if I could. However, the ministry feels that it is best to stay with a relative. Do you understand?"

Myrtle nodded and stayed silent. Becky reached over and patted her shoulder. "It will work out," she said gently. "Lily is a good person you'll see."

It turned out that Becky was right. Lily was very kind to her. Myrtle suspected that Dumbledore had told her what her time at Hogwarts had been like. Rolling over Myrtle snuggled deeper in to her bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

Dumbledore sat in his office drinking hot chocolate. He was tired and his bones ached. He couldn't sleep. The reason for his sleeplessness was a certain Peter Potter. The boy showed no great skill at magic. Dumbledore did not agree with Snape when it came to students, but he had to admit that so far Peter Potter was a big disappointment. His marks were very poor and it seemed that he was just as arrogant as Dumbledore had feared he would be. The problem was Dumbledore had no idea how to fix the situation. He side tired and swallowed the last of the hot chocolate. Rising to his feet he headed towards his private quarters. He did not notice the sad look on his familiars face.

Fawkes the phoenix was a creature of light that was true. However, what most people never realized was that just because you were for the light did not mean you were infallible. This rule applied to the phoenix race as well as humans. Fawkes had bonded to Dumbledore long ago when Dumbledore was a young man. He had seen Dumbledore's good heart and he wanted to nurture and bring out the light he saw there.

As time passed Fawkes began to realize that he had made a big mistake. Dumbledore had good intentions. However, Dumbledore was also self-centered and greedy. He wanted to help people, but he would only do so if he got something out of it. While this would not be a problem normally the fact that Dumbledore held influential positions in the wizarding government was troubling. Fawkes was sad to conclude that he had bonded to the wrong wizard. He gave a mournful trill knowing that Dumbledore was slowly descending in to darkness.

Harry dodged a swipe of the ghoul's clause. He fired a stunning spell at the ghoul and knocked it back in to a wall. He watched as his mother flung out her hand and icy spikes pinned it to the wall. The ghoul gave an unholy squeal.

Eisheth growled in frustration and lit a branch a light with a fire spell. Spinning around she jammed the branch through the ghoul's left eye. The ghoul wailed in agony and thrashed wildly. Eisheth dug the branch in pushing it deeper in to the ghoul's eye socket. Blood and a yellowish fluid began to drip from the socket. The ghoul's clause slashed the air just missing Eisheth's head.

Harry watched as the ghoul slashed at his mother. Leaping in to the air Harry brought his foot down and jammed the burning branch all the way through the ghouls head. The ghoul moaned and pitched forward on to its face. Harry turned to his mother. "Are you alright Mum?"

Eisheth smiled as she straightened up. "I'm fine," she replied. Leaning down she lifted the book from the floor. "Come on let's get out of here." Touching Harry's shoulder Harry and Eisheth both vanished.

Outside the shack the hell hound gave one last whine and began to fade. It would return and those who used the fowl water would pay. Its body vanished in to the ether leaving nothing behind but a stream of smoke which slowly drifted away on the wind.

Harry and Eisheth appeared at home. Eisheth dropped the diary on to the kitchen table.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Eisheth yawned widely. "We go to bed I'm knackered." Harry smiled at his mother.

"Not as young as you used to be?" he teased.

Eisheth glared at him. "I'll have you know I look very good for my age."

Harry grinned at her cheekily. "How old are you now? Is it one or two million?"

"That's it," Eisheth said in a fake angry tone. "You are getting coal for Christmas."

"Cool," Harry replied. "I can make diamonds out of it. I'll be rich."

Eisheth sighed and kissed his cheek. "Good night Harry," she said. She started to go in to her room and then stopped. "Don't even think about trying to sneak a peek at your presents."

Harry's face fell. "Man you are good," he muttered.

Eisheth smiled at him before shutting her door. Slowly Harry trudged in to his room and slipped in to bed. It had been a long day. Before he went to sleep he reflected that he had a pretty good life.

A/N what do you think of a Harry/Arianna paring. I haven't seen that done much. I am leaning towards a Harry Daphne or Harry Ginny paring, but I haven't decided yet.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen _

Christmas morning dawned clear but cold. Harry rolled out of bed at around 7 in the morning. Harry walked out of his room and saw his mother cooking breakfast. Looking towards the sitting room he saw two large piles of presents. Harry gave a large smile. The first pile of presents was his mothers. The second pile was his. He had to do a lot of wheedling and cajoling to persuade one of the Hogwarts house elves to wrap and deliver the presents.

"Morning Harry," Eisheth said cheerfully. Harry yawned widely.

"Morning Mum," he said walking over and pouring them both a glass of milk. As he carried the milk over to the table he noticed that Voldemort's diary was lying open at his mothers spot.

Any luck with this?" he asked looking at his mother.

Eisheth turned to see what he was pointing to and spotted the diary. She shook her head. "The diary is in some sort of runic script. I don't know how to break it, but I will keep trying."

Harry nodded and sat his mother glass of milk down at her spot. He moved over and got some plates from the pantry. Eisheth ladled the food out and they sat down.

"I am surprised you don't want to open presents first," Eisheth said as she took a bite of toast.

Harry shrugged. "I thought it may be more enjoyable for both of us if I let you decide." He grinned at her. Besides it makes for a much quieter morning.

Eisheth smiled and they finished there breakfast in silence. After breakfast mother and son went in to the sitting room. They each picked up a present from there respective piles and opened them.

Harry drew out a dragon-hide vest. His eyes widened comically.

Eisheth looked over at him and grinned. "It will expand as you grow," she said softly. Eisheth then turned and opened her present. When she opened the box a small puppy wobbled out of the box. Eisheth looked at its eyes and gasped. "You got me a hell hound puppy?" she asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Well before last night I thought it may be kind of cool to have one," he said a little defensively.

Eisheth laughed merrily as the tiny puppy nibbled on her finger. "If we can train him right it will be a good pet," she said picking up the pup.

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Do you think he could help us find the horcruxes?"

Eisheth shrugged offhandedly. "It is possible, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Harry smiled at the thought of finding the rest of the horcruxes and then began to laugh.

Eisheth raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"Imagine the Christmas he is having," Harry chortled. "It must really suck to be him right now."

Eisheth chuckled as well. ""I don't think he ever celebrated Christmas.

"Mores the pity," Harry said.

Eisheth nodded and then smiled. "You think we should send him a Christmas present?"

Harry snickered and then smiled. "Yeah I have the perfect thing in mind."

"Good," Eisheth said grimly. Now let's finish opening our presents.

The rest of the presents were great. Eisheth had also received several books on ancient magic, and a strange knife with runes carved on the handle and engraved in to the blade. She held the knife up to the light looking at it very closely. She decided to examine it later and placed it carefully back in to its box.

Harry had received a box of chocolate frogs from Daphne and a strange necklace from Myrtle. The necklace was a large round stone with runes carved around the edge hung on a fine gold chain

Dumbledore sat in his office looking out the window at the snow covered grounds. He always became sad around Christmas time remembering past Christmas days. He remembered Arianna smiling happily before the incident. He remembered a time when his brother Abiforth didn't look at him with hatred and disgust. He remembered the happy glances his parents used to exchange on Christmas day. Not for the first time he asked himself if he was doing the right thing. No sooner had the question entered his mind he shoved it away. He was Albus Dumbledore. He knew best. Everything he did was for the greater good. It was true that lives might be lost. However, sacrifices must be made for the welfare of all. At least if he controlled who died he could prevent it from being someone that could be useful to the cause.

He thought back over the past few months. Death eaters had been dying at an alarming rate. Well, it wasn't proper to call them death eaters. He should think of them as reformed death eaters. Whoever was killing them clearly wanted revenge. He would have to find a way to stop these killings. The next time Voldemort rose it would be handy to have some former death eaters on there side. Behind him unnoticed Fawkes gave a mournful trill.

Harry and Eisheth leaned back from there kitchen table. The wrapped package lay innocently on the table. "You think he will open it?" Harry asked grinning wildly.

Eisheth chuckled at his exuberant. "We know he isn't dead. We also know that he is most likely using the body of a follower so yeah he will open it." Eisheth waved her hand above the package and it vanished. They looked at each other and burst in to peels of laughter.

Voldemort sat by the fire warming his hands. He had taken over quirrells body and was currently enjoying a glass of wine and the warmth of the fire. It was nice to have the comforts of life again even if it was in someone else's body. He could sense Quirrells resentment. He would have to do something about that. He was planning a ritual that might solve all his problems at least temporarily. He leaned back in the comfortable chair he was sitting in and smiled. Suddenly he heard a small thud from behind him. He turned to see a small package sitting on his desk. It was wrapped in red and green paper.

"What the hell," he muttered his eyes going wide. He hadn't gotten a Christmas present in years. Who would send him a Christmas present? Slowly he reached out and picked up the package. He slowly opened the package. Out fell a small toy snake. Voldemort stared at in complete shock. He picked it up and the snakes head turned and the glass eyes blinked up at him.

"I love you," the snake said in a high childish voice. Voldemort promptly blasted the snake in to a thousand pieces. However, the pieces reformed in to thousands of toy snakes. "We love you," they chanted.

Voldemort screamed in frustration. Who ever thought of this prank would pay for mocking him. Needless to say what had been a relaxing if not enjoyable Christmas turned in to a nightmare as Voldemort spent the rest of the evening blasting snakes. The problem was for every snake he destroyed ten more took its place. This was going to be a long night.

A/n I know the bit with Voldemort receiving a Christmas present was weird, but I was always wondered what he did on Christmas. Next chapter I hope to finish the first year so we will jump a large portion of the spring term after about the first paragraph or so. I am sorry this is so short.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Voldemort walked through the woods. He could feel Quirrells presence fluttering in his head like a fly in a bottle. Quirrell had been frantic for the past three weeks ever since he had picked up on Voldemort's thought about expelling his soul from his body. Voldemort cursed himself for not keeping his occlumency shields up. He had enough troubling him with out the pesky professor bothering him. He really hoped that he could get rid of him this night.

Souls were the topic on Voldemort's mind this evening. His soul was his concern. He wasn't worried about where it would end up. Rather he was worried about making his horcruxes. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but when he had looked at his soul he had received a shock. His soul was twisted and scarred. The places he had ripped to create his horcruxes were ragged raw wounds. It was then that he realized that he had been very foolish. He realized that along with his soul he had split his magic. The magic was the thing that sustained his horcruxes. He shook his head tiredly. It would be practically impossible to reattach the torn bits of soul. However, there might be a way to heal the damage. He would have to do research. A slight flutter in his mind drew his attention back to Quirrell. Maybe it would be good to keep him around for a while after all. He would need a body for a little longer.

The Christmas break flew buy. Harry and Eisheth spent most of there time just playing and acting like any ordinary family. At last it was time for Harry to return to Hogwarts. On the morning he was to leave Harry and Eisheth stood beside the barrier.

"You will be careful won't you?" Eisheth asked worriedly.

Harry smiled and hugged his mother. "Mum," he said soothingly. "It is Hogwarts how much trouble can I get in?"

Eisheth rolled her eyes. "If I know you you'll get in to quite a lot of trouble. The two walked through the barrier.

"Harry!" Daphne called and hurried to hug him.

Harry hugged her back awkwardly. "Hey Daph," he said smiling at her.

Eisheth watched as Daphne's mother approached her. She had done extensive research on the greengrass family. She had found that they had stayed neutral in the last war. This puzzled her to an extent. On one hand she could understand protecting your family. However, Eisheth knew that Voldemort would have eventually have killed all those who did not stand with him.

"Hello," the woman said holding out her hand. "My name is Melanie Greengrass."

Eisheth took the proffered hand. "My name is Becky Stewart," she said politely.

"Charmed," Melanie said quietly. She continued softly. "It appears that our children are having a good time."

Eisheth looked over at the two children. She smiled broadly as she saw the two talking quietly. As she watched she saw Myrtle and Lily come through the barrier. Behind them came James and Peter. She scowled at seeing the latter two. James still looked as arrogant and self-centered as ever. Myrtle immediately came running up to her.

Becky," she squealed as she threw her arms around her. Eisheth hugged her back feeling warmth in her stomach as the girl hugged her.

"How was your Christmas," she asked softly.

"Great," Myrtle said happily. Before Eisheth could ask anymore questions the train whistle blew loudly. She looked over to see Harry waving at her and beckoning to Myrtle.

"Go on," Eisheth said gently pushing Myrtle towards the train. Myrtle hurried over to Harry and Daphne and the threw children clambered on to the train. The three stood waving to there respective guardians as the train pulled out of the station and vanished from sight.

"It never gets easier," Melanie commented quietly.

"Eisheth shook her head. "Nope," she responded. "It seems like yesterday that Harry was drawing on the walls and blaming it on ghosts."

Melanie smiled widely. "So your child did that too? It was a royal pain trying to break that habit wasn't it?"

Eisheth laughed and the two women walked out of the station chatting happily. Behind them Lily watched her old friend go with a sad expression. Eisheth had been right all those years ago. Listening to Dumbledore had brought her nothing but pain and misery. She gently touched the coin that still hung in her robes. The long vertical crack marred what had once been a flawless silver surface. She wondered what had happened to her old friend. Slowly she turned and followed James out of the station.

Voldemort walked through his classroom preparing it for the students. He enjoyed teaching even if it was in another person's body. He wished he could teach these students himself. It would be fun to raise an army right under the old fool's nose, but he knew that he had no chance while the philosopher's stone remained in the school. He would have to gain a body and then he could move on Hogwarts. He smiled thinly. It was only a matter of time. Soon he would have a body again, but first he had some very important matters to attend to. He knew that quirrell could survive with out his spirit for a time. However, he would have to hurry if he didn't want his only vessel to die on him. Slowly he left Quirrells body as a stream of smoke and drifted out the window.

Quirrell gave a sigh of relief. He felt the burning pain that accompanied Voldemort leaving his body, but he didn't care. He had to find a way to stop the specter from re-entering his body. There was only one thing he could think of. He had to get to one of the only people who could help him and he had to get there fast. Knowing he didn't have long Quirrell quickly apparated away from Hogwarts.

Voldemort ripped through another demonic spirit. The spirit screamed as it dissolved in to wisps of black smoke. Seizing strands of the smoke Voldemort began to repair the damage to his soul. He knew that transplanting human soul fragments with demon soul fragments was risky, but he had to restore his magical strength back to full. If the price of power was his humanity he would gladly pay that price.

Harry sat beside Myrtle and Daphne listening to the two girls talk. He felt drowsy and warm. The voices of his two friends was comforting and he leaned his head back enjoying there chatter. He hoped he would always have these two people in his life. They seemed to bring a relaxing feeling with them. Smiling he laid his head on the back of the seat and drifted in to a contented sleep.

Daphne looked over at Harry and noticed he was sleeping. "He looks cute when he is sleeping," she whispered to Myrtle.

Myrtle grinned at her. "Yes he does," she whispered back. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Daphne shook her head. "No," she said after a moment. "Let's let him sleep. We'll wake him when we get close to Hogwarts." The two girls began to talk in quiet voices again.

Lily sat silently in her car. She was quite miserable. She wanted out of her travesty of a marriage more than any thing. James was not physically abusive, but he showed her no affection. She had also found another woman's lipstick in his cloak pocket. She had suspected James was cheating on her, but having it confirmed broke her heart. It was at that moment she realized there was no love in there marriage anymore. Thinking over James past actions she had to ask herself if he had really changed at all since there seventh year. She sniffed and tried not to sob. She would have to contact Becky. Maybe she would be willing to help her. She only hoped she would be willing to listen to her and not slam the door in her face.

Quirrell hurried up to the gates of the church. Pushing the doors open he hurried inside.

"Father Benson," he called. There was a clatter from a back room and an old man with short silver Hair walked towards him.

"Hello my son," the man said gently. "I have not seen you in a while."

Quirrell gulped audibly. He had no idea how the priest would take his confession. However, he had to confess. He knew that the priest might be the only one who could help him. Taking a deep breath Quirrell began to talk.

Voldemort drifted back in to the classroom looking for his current vessel. Where was he? He sent his mind down the link he had forged between them searching for Quirrells mind. A white hop pain was all he got for his trouble. What was that fool doing? Where was he that could block the link? He had been feeding from quirrells very soul and life force to give him strength. If he was unable to restore contact he would begin to grow weaker while Quirrell grew stronger. His mind was made up. When he found Quirrell he would pay for his insolence. No one made a fool out of Lord Voldemort.

Quirrell screamed again. Drinking the holy water was like drinking boiling acid. It burned his throat all the way down and seemed to light his stomach on fire. The fire spread until it encompassed his entire body.

"Be at ease my son," the priest intoned. It will be over soon."

Voldemort snarled as he hit a flaming barrier outside the church. "They would not escape him. He would make them all pay. He struggled to pass through the barrier. He could feel his link to Quirrell fading as the minutes passed. He pushed against the flaming wall trying to force his way through.

Scary isn't it," a quiet voice said from behind him.

Voldemort whirled around to see a tall young man with short blond hair standing there looking at him. "What do you mean?" he snarled. This man was obviously not human if he could see him.

The man smiled at him. "It is scary that you feel as though you will die any moment. You fear death and you think that if your link to Quirrell fades you will be one step closer to death."

Voldemort sneered at him. "That is your analysis?" he asked. "Well thank you for that enlightening psychological exam, but what would you really know about me?"

The man smiled. I know everything about you. I know about your horcruxes. I know about the rituals you performed in particular the one that extended your life while sacrificing children to absorb there lives in to yourself." The man glared at Voldemort. "You are a pathetic scared little boy," the man said scornfully. The stranger pulled out a watch and examined it carefully. "I really must go. It was nice chatting with you psychotic sociopath." Voldemort watched in shock as the man simply vanished as if he had never been. Suddenly he felt as if a cord had been snapped. He knew in that moment that his link to Quirrell had been severed. He screamed in rage. This could not have happened. Now he had no body. He would have to resort to another method in order to stay alive.

Harry woke as the train began to slow. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Hey sleepy head," Daphne said brightly. "How did you sleep?"

Harry smiled back as he stood up. "Good," he said. Harry, Myrtle, and Daphne made there way out of the compartment and towards the castle. The three friends were ecstatic to be back at the school. They could not wait to begin learning new things.

Dumbledore sat in his office still thinking about Peter. He knew that Peter was not the student he should be. He hated to do it, but it appeared that he would have to use the philosopher's stone as bate for Voldemort. Yes, this was for the greater good. He was sure that Nicholas would agree with him.

Voldemort knew what he had to do. He would have to take complete possession of Quirrells body. His link might have been severed, but he could theoretically force Quirrells soul from his body. He drifted up to the edge of the church yard and began to wait. This could take a while, but he could be patient. He had been patient for ten years after all. What were a few more hours?

Quirrell hurried out of the church. He was happy to be free of Voldemort. He felt like skipping for joy. After months of pain and forced servitude Quirrell finally felt clean and pure. The father knew about his secret and had given him some good advice. The old priest had warned him about continuing his teaching of defense against the dark arts. He intended to post his resignation as soon as he got back to Hogwarts. The threat of being possessed again was just not worth the steady job and moderately good pay.

Voldemort watched from the shadow of a street lamp. Quirrell looked happy. It was a shame his happiness would not last. Voldemort laughed to himself. Slowly he began to descend towards Quirrell. As he floated downward the street lamp went out. Quirrells terrified screams rang through the night. Suddenly Voldemort began to scream himself. There mingled cries of agony blended together in to a hellish wail that was heard for miles around.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Voldemort Struggled to maintain control over the body. Quirrell was fighting him and surprisingly was holding his own. It was at this point that Voldemort realized just how much he had relied on Quirrells magic and obedience to sustain him. He had been a fool. Concentrating he managed to trap Quirrell in a mental box. Using his training in occlumency he forged strong locks on the box keeping Quirrell trapped inside. Now he would have to find a way to gain more strength and at the same time corrupt Quirrells body. Taking complete control of the body he struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the street. He had to return to Hogwarts. There wasn't time to plan write now, but he would have to make time later. He was a Slytherrin. It was time he started acting like one.

Raphael watched as Quirrell staggered drunkenly down the street. He felt sorry for the young wizard, but something's were hard to get rid of. Shaking his head Raphael went to inform Eisheth of the current situation.

Harry walked in to the great hall. He was heading for the Slytherrin table when he felt someone shove him from behind.

"Oy Stewart," a nasal voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and smiled at his attacker. "Yes?" he asked pleasantly.

Peter Potter scowled at him. "Look," he began stiffly. "I need your help. I am failing transfiguration. I could have my Dad make the teacher give me a good grade, but uncle Sirius wanted me to try and bring my grade up first. I have chosen you to have the privilege of helping me." Peter finished this last statement while puffing out his chest.

Harry shook his head and laughed inwardly. This little boy thought he would fold just like everyone else. "No thanks," he said quietly.

Peter stared at him in shock. "What do you mean no thanks? I am the boy who lived. Think of how good that would look on a job application in the future."

Harry couldn't hold back a snort. "You either have no idea how the world works or you are just using me like all of the others. Judging by how you act around school I would have to say the latter."

Peter was scowling now. No one had ever talked to him like that. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea how many people will be using your name to try and apply for a job? Hell, even if you wrote something it wouldn't do any good."

"So you won't help me because there is nothing in it for you?"

Harry shook his head again. "I will not help you because you are an arrogant prick who needs to learn to not use people." With that final statement Harry spun on his heal and stalked away from Peter.

Peter watched Harry go and scowled. No one refused him. He would make Harry pay for this. He would ruin his life.

Voldemort collapsed in his quarters. He was exhausted. He would have to find a better way to control Quirrell fast. He could not afford to loose his only vessel. He could feel the soul fighting against him. It was trying to push him out and was nearly succeeding. It took all of his concentration to keep from being ejected from the body. He knew he had to do something, but he had no idea what he could do.

Quirrell sat in the box he had been shoved in. He had figured out that even though he was contained he could still fight. Voldemort's cage merely prevented him from launching a mental assault. He had learned that if he concentrated on pushing Voldemort out of his body that the dark spirit had to struggle not to be removed from the body. Quirrell knew that this was only working because he had drunk the holy water. He was well aware that once the holy water was out of his system Voldemort would have better control of the body. He only hoped he could come up with a better plan before it was too late.

Dumbledore smiled as he sat in his chair sucking a lemon drop. The trap was set. Now all he had to do was be patient. Things were going to plan. They always did.

Harry stood in a darkened room. He had no idea how he got there.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?

"You can't escape," a quiet voice said from behind him. He spun to face the voice only to see nothing there.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you?"

"I am the darkness in your soul. I am the side of you that has never seen the light. I am Samael."

"What do you want?" Harry felt fear coil in his belly.

"Control," the thing called Samael replied. Harry scowled deeply.

"You want control of what?" He had a sinking suspicion that he knew.

"Our body," Samael hissed. "You have been able to walk in the light your entire life while I have been locked inside. You have been able to do what ever you please, and you just sit there following societies laws. The laws were meant for humans. We aren't human. The world has never seen anything like us before.

"What do you mean us? Harry asked. "This is my body not ours."

"Wrong," Samael snarled his words cutting the air. "This is our body. I am not asking for complete control. I am merely asking to be let free."

Harry didn't understand what this was. All he knew was that he was afraid. He was terrified of the thing that shared his body. What was it? More importantly, what did it want?

The dream began to splinter around him. He began to become aware of the bed under him. The thing that war his face smiled at him.

"Remember what I said," the thing hissed before it stepped back and vanished in to the shadows.

Harry awoke with a start. He knew he had to call his mother. He only hoped that she knew what was happening. He also hoped he wasn't going insane. Slowly he got out of bed and began to dress. This was going to be a long day.

Voldemort snarled in frustration. This was getting tiresome. He had no choice. He would have to make his move for the stone tonight. He could not afford to wait. He knew that Dumbledore had just moved the stone to its new hiding place, but he had no time to form a strategic plan. Quirrell was becoming too strong. If he let his guard down at the wrong moment he could loose all he had worked for. All he had to do was make it through the day. He sighed deeply. It was going to be a long day. Before he continued preparing for his class he used some of Quirrells blood to draw a binding rune on his chest. This would lock him in the body for now, but it wouldn't hold forever.

Raphael watched developments with growing concern. He had to think of something to fix this and fast. He quickly went to Eisheth's house. He needed to inform her of the situation brewing at Hogwarts. Not finding her there he extended his senses searching for her. He scowled as he found her in the depths of an old abandoned shack still searching for Voldemort's horcrux. He would have to send Harry to fight Voldemort. He hated to put the boy in so much danger, but they were all out of time. They needed Eisheth to find that horcrux. Her search could not be interrupted.

Harry had just finished his last class of the day. He sighed in relief. He had barely been able to concentrate. The strange voice that was awake in his mind was still awake and kept telling him to draw on its power. It told him that if he used its strength his spell casting would be much stronger.

No sooner had he left the classroom he almost ran in to a strange young man with short blond hair.

"Excuse me," he said politely. The man smiled at him.

"Quite alright," he said quietly. He continued while smiling at Harry. "I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Not here," the man hissed. "We must talk somewhere private.

Harry raised an eyebrow but followed the man to a deserted classroom.

"What is this about?" Harry was getting more suspicious by the minute.

"The stranger sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

Voldemort sighed in relief. His day was over. It had been extremely hard to pretend that every thing was alright. Now all he had to do was make it to the hiding place of the stone. He had to be careful. He could not risk anyone finding him near the third floor corridor.

Lily was getting desperate. She had to find a way out of her marriage. She rubbed the growing bruise on her left cheek. James had hit her again. These occurrences were becoming more frequent with each passing day. Sitting down at the kitchen table she began to write a letter to Becky. She needed help.

Harry stared at the stranger in bewilderment. "So let me get this straight," he said slowly. "Dumbledore hid an extremely powerful artifact in a school full of Children. Voldemort found out about this artifact and realized that it could restore his body. He also realized that he would have to find a way in to the school. So to get in to the school he possessed a professor and has been masquerading as that professor for the first half of the term, am I right so far?"

The stranger nodded his ascent and Harry continued.

"Around Christmas Quirrell decided that he did not want to be a puppet anymore so he fought back and while Voldemort was away Quirrell managed to sever his links to Voldemort. When Voldemort returned he overwhelmed Quirrell and is struggling to maintain control of Quirrell as we speak. He has decided because of this lack of control he will make a move for the artifact tonight because he can't risk loosing his vessel."

The stranger nodded again. "That about sums it up," he said tonelessly.

"You want me to stop him?" Harry looked at the stranger. "Why can't my mother do it?"

"Your mother is currently looking for a way to destroy Voldemort for good. She can not be here to stop him and look for the thing that can end Voldemort at the same time."

"Why can't you stop him?"

"I am only allowed to interfere in extreme situations. This situation, as dire as it is can not be considered extreme."

Harry sighed and stood up. He had the feeling that there was a lot that the stranger wasn't telling him, but he let it drop for now. "How do I find Voldemort?"

Voldemort stood in front of the mirror. He felt as though he had been run over by a train. The fact that he was drawing on someone else's magic did not improve his condition. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how weak he really was. Oh sure he knew he wasn't at the peak of his strength, but he had at least thought he had some magic left. Finding out that he was completely dependent on Quirrell for magic was a disturbing thought. This blasted mirror wasn't doing anything to improve his mood. He could see himself holding the stone, but he couldn't reach it. It seemed to sit there in his reflections palm tantalizingly out of reach. Frustrated he kicked the mirror with all his strength. The mirror swayed and nearly toppled over. Panicking Voldemort quickly steadied the mirror. He didn't know what would happen if the mirror broke, but he was in no mood to find out. Sighing he went back to staring in to the mirror.

Peter Potter was annoyed. He hadn't been getting the attention he deserved ever since that Stewart brat made a fool of him in front of the entire great hall. Every one had been questioning his actions and worst yet questioning the old story. This was unacceptable. After all Dumbledore had said he was the one that defeated Voldemort and Dumbledore was never wrong. He would show them all. All he had to do was look around in the restricted section and he he was sure he could find a spell that would show that Stewart kid who was boss. This was the reason he was out in the halls at half passed midnight walking purposefully towards the library. He was just about to turn the corner to the library when he saw Harry Stewart disappearing around the opposite corner.

'I wonder what he is up too." Peter thought. Hoping Harry was up to something that he could use to get him expelled he decided to follow him. He was however unaware that someone was following him.

Daphne Greengrass was worried. She had noticed that Harry had been withdrawn and quiet all day. Several times she had almost asked him what was wrong, but she had always stopped herself. She didn't want to impose on Harry's privacy. She had decided to take a look around the castle to clear her head. During her stroll through the castle she had seen Harry walking down a corridor. She was opening her mouth to call to him when she saw Peter Potter skulking behind Harry. One look at Harry's face told Daphne that Harry did not know that Peter was following him. Wanting to make sure Harry was safe she decided to follow Peter and see what happened.

Eisheth cursed as she climbed out of the wreckage of the manor house. It was another dead end. She had checked all of her leads and she was still no closer to finding Voldemort's horcruxes. Shaking her head she prepared to return to her house. Just before she disappeared she stopped. Something was wrong. She closed her eyes and began to sense for Harry. While she could not pinpoint Harry's exact location she could always get a general idea of where he was.

'Strange,' she thought. 'Why is Harry out of bed at this time of night? It feels as if he is some where in the hallways of Hogwarts.' A cold feeling settled in the pit of Eisheth's stomach. She suddenly had the feeling that Harry was walking in to grave danger. Eisheth quickly headed to Hogwarts. She had to find out what Harry was up to. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

Raphael watched all of these events unfold and sighed. He hated to send Harry in to these types of situations, but he knew that Harry needed to know what he would be facing at some point in the future. He gulped audibly thinking of what Eisheth would do when she found out what he had done. She might be a fallen angel, but she was still a mother and he had deliberately put her son in danger. He some how didn't think she would be very forgiving.

Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction. Tom had walked in to Dumbledore's trap. The wards he had placed to warn him if anyone entered the chamber had informed him that someone was in the room with the mirror in it. Dumbledore sighed deeply. It looked as though he would have to stop Voldemort. Peter had shown no interest in what lay hidden in the third floor corridor. The only students who had seemed remotely curious were the Weasley twins. Standing up Dumbledore drew his wand and headed towards the third floor corridor. He would definitely have to take a firmer hand in Peter's education next year. Peter had to step up and replace him as the leader of the light. After all he would not be alive forever.

Harry dodged the snapping jaws of the giant three-headed dog. The massive beast let out a deafening growl and lunged at him. Harry dodged again and then sent a ball of hellfire at the creature. The scarlet flames incinerated one head and cauterized the wound. The dog let out a piteous howl and rolled over on its back. Harry took advantage of this and hit the dog with the strongest body bind hex he could muster. The three-headed dog stiffened and lay motionless. It was then that Harry saw the trapdoor set in to the floor. Gripping the ring Harry pulled the door up and leapt down the hole.

Peter had watched the battle against the dog and had almost wet himself as Harry had destroyed one of the dog's heads. Seeing the dog's legs begin to twitch Peter jumped down the hole after Harry.

Daphne was amazed. She had never seen any single wizard injure a Cerberus and Harry had done it with only two spells. Seeing Peter disappearing in to the whole Daphne followed him.

Harry fell through the drafty air. Before he hit the bottom of the shaft he noticed a black plant with long red vines sitting in the darkness. "Devils snare?" he murmured incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me." Raising his hand Harry released a wave of hellfire that quickly caused the plant to wither and decay. Seeing that the plant was out of commission Harry set off down the one way tunnel. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He spun quickly and saw Peter Potter standing there looking terrified.

"What are you doing here?" Harry growled.

Peter flinched and glared at Harry. "You're out of bed," he said to him what seemed to be the important thing. "You will be expelled for sure."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There is more important things going on here then expulsion. Or haven't you noticed we are in a cave that for all intents and purposes should not exist?"

Peter glared at Harry. "Of course I noticed. I was just getting around to solving this mystery."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that," he said dismissively. "I have stuff to do. With that Harry set off back down the tunnel.

Peter stood looking at Harry's back in bemusement. What work could Harry have to do down here, then it hit him. Harry was a dark lord and he was using this chamber as his base of operations. 'Well,' Peter thought to himself, 'I'll just have to stop him.' Filled with determination Peter set off after Harry. He would stop this blossoming dark lord before he could do any harm to innocent people.

Daphne had stood silently in the shadows watching the confrontation between Harry and Peter. She was disturbed to see the determined swagger Peter developed after Harry had continued on his way down the tunnel. She decided to follow Peter and keep an eye on him. She would not let something happen to her friend because some spoiled brat had delusions of grandeur.

Harry entered in to the next room and saw a room full of flying keys. He snorted in disgust. He didn't have to check the door on the other side of the room. He knew it would be locked. He looked around the room and saw several brooms leaning against the wall. He scowled at the brooms. He wouldn't trust those brooms if he could help it. The odds that they were hexed were high. Looking at the keys he noticed a large silver key with a bent wing.

"That has to be it," he murmured to himself. He began to look at the keys around the one with the bent wing. "Now how do I get it down?" he asked himself.

Concentrating he reached up in to the air and forming a ball of hellfire he began to move the air around the key trying to push the key towards his hand. After several moments of trial and error he managed to grasp the key. Unfortunately the wings had caught fire. Running to the door he quickly shoved the key in the lock and turned it. The door sprang open and Harry rushed inside. The door slammed shut behind him and the key continued to smoke.

Peter rushed forward and saw the smoking key sticking out of the key hole. He quickly grabbed the key and turned it reopening the door. He ran inside and heard the door slam shut.

Daphne ran forward and also turned the key hurrying inside the room. She had to catch up to Harry before Peter did. She knew that Peter didn't know much magic, but she also knew that even the weakest spell could be devastating if shot in the right spot.

Harry's eyes widened as he emerged in to a wide open chamber. Lined up around the chamber were giant chess men almost ten feet tall. He gulped audibly. He knew what the object of this test was. Sighing he conjured several balls of hellfire and quickly began to throw them at the chessmen. Terrified screams came from the chess pieces as they dove for cover leaving the way clear to the next door. He slowly pushed the door open and saw a large troll at least twenty feet tall lying on the floor. Its skull had been dented by what looked like a sledge hammer. Harry quietly stepped over the massive creatures legs and hurried in to the next room.

As he entered the next room crimson fire flared in the entrance while black flames flared in the doorway to the next room. Looking to the side Harry saw a table full of bottles. He scowled as he noticed a slip of paper. Harry picked up the paper and read the riddle written upon it. After he finished it he leaned back and pondered the riddle. He had no idea what to think. He had never been good at riddles and here was where it was going to stomp him. It was at that moment that he noticed a bottle that looked almost empty. He sighed in relief. Knowing this was most likely the right bottle Harry downed the contents. He felt as if ice had flowed through his body. Quickly he leapt through the black flames in to the next room.

Voldemort spun at a sound behind him. The spell he fired would've taken Harry's head off if he hadn't ducked.

"Is that the way you greet everyone?" Harry asked.

Voldemort sneered at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Harry's response was quick. "I am stopping you from gaining your hearts desire."

Voldemort's eyes widened. Not many knew that this was the mirror of Arised a mirror that showed a person there hearts desire.

"You are a fool," Voldemort said coldly. "You have no hope of defeating me. I will kill you like I killed all of the others. He flicked his wand while pointing it at Harry. Harry caught unaware flew backwards and collided with the wall with a sickening crunch. He slid down the wall leaving a bloody trail behind him and slumped on the floor.

Voldemort turned back to the mirror. He had to figure this out and fast. If the boy knew of his plans odds were good that Dumbledore knew them as well. Suddenly a fist smashed in to his head and sent him flying in to the opposite wall. Blinking the stars out of his eyes he rolled over to see the boy standing above him. He noticed immediately that something was different. The boy's eyes were blood red. His hair seemed to float around his head as if blown by an invisible wind. "What are you?" he croaked. "Who are you?" When the boy spoke it was in a voice much deeper than his previous one. This voice was filled with menace and promised pain to all that crossed him.

"I am Samael."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Samael stood glaring at Voldemort. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness of the chamber.

"So," he said quietly. "This is the legendary Voldemort. The pathetic fool that because his mother died giving birth to him decided she was a weakling that didn't deserve to live.

Voldemort bristled at that comment. "I am not pathetic," he sneered.

Samael laughed a cold laugh that made Voldemort shiver. "Yes you are," he replied. "You could have changed the wizarding world. You could have been minister of magic by now. Instead you have been reduced to possessing someone just to use magic. How does it feel to have to rely on someone just to exist?"

"Be Quiet," Voldemort screamed. "You know nothing of me." You know nothing of the sacrifices I have made. You know nothing of the lengths I went to achieve immortality."

Samael shook his head in disgust. "You know nothing of the damage you have done to yourself. I can see the rifts in your soul. The patches you have placed have repaired the damage. However, they have changed your soul in a large way."

Voldemort felt fear course through his body. "What do you mean?"

"Simply this," Samael replied. "I mean that you have changed your soul. Because of these changes when you die your soul will be sent to a place worse than anything you can imagine.

"You lie," Voldemort growled his eyes glowing in fury. "There is nothing after death. It is only oblivion."

Samael sneered at him. "You wish there was nothing. You hope there is nothing, but I assure you there is something. The soul goes on after death.

"Enough," Voldemort snapped. "It is time for you to die." Voldemort raised his wand and sent a jet of green light at Samael.

Samael flicked his hand and deflected the curse sending it whirling in to the ceiling. Chips of stone rained down and covered the two combatants.

Voldemort shot a jet of black light at Samael who rolled to the side. The light struck the floor causing it to become molten. The liquid stone bubbled and heaved.

"Crap," Samael muttered. "He raised his hand and threw a ball of hellfire at Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped a side and the hellfire collided with the black flames in the doorway to the room. The resulting explosion knocked Voldemort and Samael to the ground.

Samael was the first to rise back to his feet. "Not bad," he said with a smile. "You're still pathetic though."

Voldemort slowly climbed back to his feet. "I'll show you pathetic," he growled. "Accendo," he roared.

A column of flame rocketed towards Samael. Samael quickly formed a column of hellfire watching as the two blazing walls of flame came closer and closer to each other.

Voldemort seeing what was happening leaned back as far as he could and braced his feet. He was ready for the explosion this time, but so was Samael.

As the walls of fire collided with each other Samael jumped to the far wall of the room. This time the explosion caused a river of fire to sweep across the floor. The river of flame headed straight for the mirror of erised.

"No," Voldemort screamed and with a quick spell moved the mirror out of harms way.

Samael let out an evil laugh. "Tommy boy," he said jovially. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you didn't want that mirror destroyed." He grinned widely. "I wonder why?"

Voldemort snarled at Samael. "I hate you. No one has ever been able to challenge me. Not even Dumbledore was able to challenge my power."

Samael's smile was cold as ice. "That is what you hate isn't it?" he asked. It isn't the fact that I have so far stopped you from obtaining your goal. It is the fact that I can challenge your strength. You fear what I will be like when I have fully matured.

"Lies," Voldemort roared. "I may hate you, but I do not fear you." Raising his wand Voldemort released a scarlet phoenix made entirely of flame right at Samael. "I am going to burn you to a crisp," he screamed and to Samaels shock Voldemort began to laugh. The laugh was high shrill and totally insane.

"Hells bells," Samael murmured in shock. "This can not be good."

Daphne watched in horror as the flaming phoenix soared towards Harry. She stood on the other side of the black flames unable to do anything as the deadly fiend fire bore down on her friend. She felt something flowing through her something that wanted to help Harry at any cost.

'Yes,' Voldemort thought. 'He's dead and I can get back to work.' He watched as the flames hit Samael and vanished. His eyes widened in shock. "What!" he shrieked. "What is the meaning of this?"

Samael laughed sending shivers down Voldemort's spine. "Did you think that fiend fire would hurt me? I control a fire that is much more devastating. This fire was Childs play to manipulate."

Before Voldemort could reply a sharp pain shot through out his body. He choked and his breath stopped. He had forgotten about Quirrell during his fight and the annoying pest had broken free from his bonds.

"What are you doing?" he yelled in his and Quirrells mind. "This thing will destroy us. You have to let me take control. It is the only way we will survive."

Quirrells laughter was harsh. "Survive?" he asked his voice sharp and condescending. "Is that what you call this arrangement? That may be what you call it, but I call it imprisonment. You have shoved me in to a cell in my own mind. I have had no control over my body or magic. Did you really expect me to sit back and do nothing?"

Voldemort's shock quickly turned to rage. "Do you think you can defeat Lord Voldemort?" he asked his voice containing a note of mocking. "I am Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard in the world."

"You were," Quirrell responded. "Now you are nothing but a parasite feeding off of the life-force and strength of others. Since you have taken control of my body what have you given me? I'll tell you what you have given me. You have given me nothing. All you have done is take and take. It is no wonder all of your death eaters abandoned you they saw you for what you really are. A selfish childish little worm is what you are and you have no intentions to change."

Voldemort was silent for a few moments. "Is this really how you feel?" he asked quietly. "You really think I would not have rewarded you for your services to me. I always reward those who serve me. It is not too late. You still have a chance to join me. All you have to do is give me back control of our body."

In answer Quirrell lashed out sending the body to the ground. From the outside it appeared Quirrell was having a fit as the two souls struggled for dominants over the body. The arms and legs were flailing the head snapped back and forth. Foam covered Quirrells mouth and dribbled down his chin. .

Samael watched all of this dispassionately. He watched as the convulsions grew more violent. He could hear bones cracking and snapping. He heard the tearing of muscle and cartilage. After several moments the body stopped thrashing and lay still. The arms and legs dropped to the floor hanging at unnatural angles. Quirrell's eyes slowly opened. No longer were they a vivid red. Now they were a soft and warm brown.

"Thank you," Quirrell rasped. "You distracted him long enough for me to rest control from him." Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He coughed and it rattled in his chest. He smiled tiredly. "You saved me."

Samael shook his head his eyes slowly fading back to there normal color. "I didn't do enough," he said his voice soft. "You are dying. There is nothing I can do to stop it."

Quirrell actually laughed. "I wouldn't let you even if you could. This is my punishment. I was a fool to listen to Voldemort. I will not blame him for the situation I am in for it is of my own making. I have no excuse. I only hope that I will be forgiven."

"You can be," a new voice said quietly. Harry his eyes there normal color turned to face the new comer.

"It's you," he said surprised.

"Yes," the man replied. "I am Raphael the archangel. I am a friend of your mothers. I have come to collect the professor."

Quirrells eyes widened in shock. "I have done evil," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes you have," Raphael said. "However, you have repented for the evil you have done. You wish to make amends and you have. Now it is time for you to rest." Raphael stretched out a hand and Quirrells body crumbled in to dust. Quirrells soul rose and stood beside the archangel. Raphael looked back and saw the misty form of Voldemort rising from the dust.

"Curse you," he said to Raphael. "You will die when I regain a body."

Raphael smiled at Voldemort. "Your time will come demon," he said quietly. He turned to Harry.

"I will be explaining everything to your mother. It won't be your fault so you shouldn't get in trouble. See you around kid."

Before Harry could reply Raphael vanished leaving Harry alone in the chamber. He turned and saw Dumbledore enter the chamber.

"Harry," he said quietly. "I would like to see you in my office." Turning to the black flames he spoke again. "That goes for you two as well Ms. Greengrass Mr. Potter." The three students followed Dumbledore out of the chamber. Unnoticed behind them Voldemort's spirit floated up towards the ceiling and vanished.

The smell of lemon drops seemed to have soaked in to the walls of Dumbledore's office. Harry idly wondered if Dumbledore was on a permanent sugar high from eating all of that candy. As he sat in the hard backed wooden chair he took a look around the office. Beside him sat his mother glaring at Dumbledore. On various seats around the room sat professor Snape, Daphne, McGonagall, Lily, James, and Peter. Finally Harry saw his mother stand up and scowl at Dumbledore.

"What in the name of everything holy were you thinking? You placed the philosopher's stone in a school full of children? Not only that, but you placed protections so pathetic a first year student got through them?"

Dumbledore seemed to grow taller as he stared at Becky. "I assure you that the protections I placed were the best that were available."

Becky snorted in derision. "The best that were available?" she asked her voice sharp enough to cut steel. "I am sorry, but these so called protections were created by Hogwarts professors correct?"

McGonagall bristled at Becky's comment and glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked her Scottish brogue thick with rage.

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "It simply means that while you are good teachers of magic you have no qualifications to cast protection spells on anything. Dumbledore should have gotten the unspeakables in here to cast the strongest wards they could on that stone."

Dumbledore looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I did not feel it necessary to inform the ministry. I felt it prudent to only let those who needed to know what was going on about the stone."

Becky sneered at him. "Really," she said sarcastically. "Is that what it was? I am more inclined to think that you didn't want the ministry involved because you knew they would take the stone away from you.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Do you really distrust me that much," he asked with a note of extreme disappointment in his voice. Everything I have done is for the greater good of the wizarding world. I thought our protections would be enough to protect the stone.

Becky clapped her hands. "That is a masterful performance," she said. "Really you could win an award with acting like that. I would just like you to answer one question. Did Nicholas know you were going to use his stone for bate?"

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to drop through the floor. "He was unaware of what we were doing," he said finally.

Becky smiled at Dumbledore. "So you placed a man's life in danger so you could possibly lure Voldemort to the stone. What would you have done if he had obtained the stone?"

Dumbledore sat straight in his chair. "That would not have happened. I was on my way to stop him."

Becky sat down in her chair suddenly looking tired. "What if you hadn't made it?" she asked her voice much quieter than before. "What if he had the stone when you got there?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair suddenly looking old. "It was a calculated risk," he said taking a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk.

Becky leaned back and conjuring a glass of water she took a sip before speaking. "Nevertheless I can not trust you with the safety of my son anymore. I will be pulling him out of Hogwarts."

"That goes for me to," a new voice said from the doorway. Melanie Greengrass stepped through the door and stood beside her daughter.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Surely you wouldn't pull your children out of Hogwarts? They have friends here. What would your husband have said if he were here," he asked turning to Melanie.

"He would want me to keep my child safe," Melanie hissed. "Do not try to play those guilt trip games with me they will not work. I am withdrawing my child from Hogwarts and that is final."

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get through to Melanie Dumbledore turned to Becky. "Your family has gone to this school for two hundred years. You wouldn't want to break that tradition would you?"

Becky stared at him coldly. "Some traditions need to be broken in order to preserve the safety of the family. Now if you would please send a house elf to fetch Harry's things?"

Dumbledore sighed and sent two house elves to fetch Harry and Daphne's belongings. He had a bad feeling about these two students leaving.

"Are you sure you want to do this," McGonagall said. "Once you withdraw a child from Hogwarts you can't enroll them again."

Becky nodded and smiled for the first time since she had entered the room. "This will be best for everyone. The elves reappeared with Harry and Daphne's trunks. Dumbledore stood up and extended his hand.

"I will be sad to see you go," he said calmly. "However, I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors." Harry and Daphne hesitantly shook his hand. Turning the children followed there parents out of the office.

Lily sat shocked at the tirade Becky had used on Dumbledore. She had always respected Dumbledore and to hear him spoken to in such a manner had shocked her. What had shocked her even more was the logic in all of Becky's complaints against Dumbledore. Becky was right. Dumbledore had used the philosopher's stone as bate to lure Voldemort. He had endangered the life of someone who was supposed to be his greatest friend. That realization sent a chill down Lily's spine. If he would do that to his mentor and friend, what would he do to her family? She wanted to get away from this school and fast. Gathering her courage she stood up as Dumbledore sat back down in his seat.

"Becky is right," she said in a steely voice. "I don't know you anymore Dumbledore," she said her voice shaking with anger.

Dumbledore looked up at Lily in shock. He had not expected her to turn on him. "What do you mean Lily?" he asked.

"I mean that you knowingly endangered a friend," Lily spat. "You had no regard for his life or those around him. I have to ask myself if you have no regard for his life how much regard can you have for any student in this school."

"So will you be taking Peter as well?" Dumbledore asked dreading the answer.

Before Lily could answer James spoke up. "Peter will not be leaving Hogwarts." Hearing the voice of the man that had terrorized her for years Lily snapped. Turning to James she spoke quietly.

"Either Peter leaves this school or I leave you."

James looked shocked at the choices he was being presented with. "You can't leave me," he sputtered. "You are my wife."

"Yes I am," Lily said in a tone that made it clear she wished otherwise. "As you know abuse is grounds for divorce in the magical world." As she spoke she pulled a stack of photos of James hitting her through out the years. The good thing about wizarding photos they were all in motion. Each slap and punch was being reenacted for the shocked audience of Dumbledore's office.

James gulped audibly. He didn't like having his dirty laundry aired for his most trusted friends to see.

"Lily I…" he began, but Lily cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It is over James," she said. Turning she left the office leaving three shocked professors and one furious James Potter.

Harry, Becky, Daphne, and Melanie walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. "So where are we going now?" Harry asked looking at his mother.

Becky shrugged dismissively. "I will home school you. This will make it a lot easier to teach you. I don't have to teach you the magic like it would be taught at Hogwarts. I can teach you the true strength of magic."

Harry looked excited. "That sounds fun," he said grinning.

Becky ruffled his hair. "We'll start as soon as you aren't grounded anymore."

Harry looked up at Becky in shock. "But Mom," he said trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

Becky looked at him sternly. "You shouldn't have gone down there alone. You should have waited for me to get there.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. He knew his mother would not change her mind on this. "Would it change anything if I said an archangel told me to do it?"

Becky looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I know all about Raphael putting you up to going down there. I'll be having a word with him about that."

Melanie turned from where she had been speaking with Daphne. "After these two are done with there punishment would it be alright if I joined in on there training?"

Eisheth smiled at Melanie. "The more the merrier. I think it would be good if Harry had a training partner." Harry and Daphne both smiled at that both happy that they would still have a friend. Together the four of them passed through the gates of Hogwarts and out in to the sunlit village.

A/n there will be a sequel. I had originally planned to write one big long story, but when I realized there was going to be a time skip of about two years I decided to split it in to two stories. I hope all of you aren't too disappointed. I am proud of my self. This is the first long story I have completed. Thank all of you who have read this story. I know it wasn't the greatest believe me, but I appreciate all of you for sticking with me. I hope to start posting the sequel around May or so. I hope you guys will read the sequel. I will see you all later.


End file.
